City Of Shadows
by RoseTwilighterDP
Summary: Peace is restored to Idris but when a more dangerous face comes along and Clary Fray loses her memory...Death could be seconds away. Join Jace Lightwood and Clary Fray as they try and restore what will be lost in the fourth book City of Shadows.
1. Normal Shadowhunter

Life was perfect. After the fight with Valentine peace was restored to the Shadowhunter home country and everyone was relaxed. Finally Jace Lightwood and Clary Fray could come out in public with their feelings considering they weren't siblings. Clary's mom, Jocelyn, is awake and Sebastian...well Jonathan --_her real brother-- _is gone. Clary stared at the ceiling from her bed and images of the days when Valentine was alive wandered in her mind. The days when everyone tensed waiting for him to strike with his power over demons but that life was gone and Clary was glad.

"You suck!" Clary shot up and looked around her room recognizing that familiar voice.

"No I don't! You caught me off guard!" A different voice this time shouted and Clary noticed that it was from outside.

She got up and stared out the large window. Simon Lewis, Clary's best friend and also a vampire, was on the grass and Jace had his boot on his chest. Seeing Jace's expression told Clary that Simon was forced to be there. Jace lifted his boot and Simon shot up, he looked like a blur in front of her eyes.

"Dumb ass," Simon muttered once he turned away from Jace and was half way to the house.

"What did you call me?!" Jace took out his stele, it shone in the sunlight, with a silly but hot grin on his face.

"Dumb Ass!" Simon called behind him mockingly then raced into the house with Jace right behind him. In about two seconds Simon was at Clary's doorway.

"Hey Clary," Clary span around, "I see you saw--".

Simon was tackled by Jace which interrupted his sentence. Clary raced out of her bed and stood in the hallway to see Jace had Simon pinned on the ground with his stele right on his throat. Simon tried to twist in his grasp but it was no use.

"Now would you like to tell me what you said?" Jace grinned. The door beside them opened and Isabelle wearing a beautiful white dress stepped out. Her leather black high boots tapped the ground as she exited her room. Isabelle's jet black hair wasn't in a ponytail causing it to fall down her back like a waterfall.

"What the hell are you two doing?!" She shrieked.

"Teaching your boyfriend some manners. _Never _call a armed shadow hunter dumb ass." Got it?"

Isabelle blushed and was about to tell Jace that Simon wasn't her boyfriend...yet but she stopped herself. Avoiding the embarrassment.

Simon nodded and Jace laughed then stood up, pulling Simon up with him.

"Ugh you can be such an ass sometimes," Isabelle rolled her eyes at Jace.

"At least I'm a hot ass," Jace smiled crookedly which sent Clary's heart flying.

"Don't be too sure", Simon muttered.

"Well I think Clary thinks so", Isabelle smiled at Clary and she blushed like crazy when Simon and Jace turned to her. Jace smiled and in a flash was in front of her with his hand

around her waist and the other one cupped her face.

"Good morning gorgeous," He whispered and Clary blushed.

"Hi," she managed to say while dazed by his beauty

"Go get dressed and we can get some breakfast", Jace said and let go of Clary. When she turned to her room he smacked her butt and Clary giggled and smacked his arm.

Once she was done taking a shower, brushing her teeth and getting dressed she headed downstairs to see her mom and Maryse standing at the kitchen counter talking and making pancakes. Clary inhaled the wonderful scent and took a seat beside Jace. Across from her sat Luke, Isabel, Simon and Alec. Clary took Jace's hand under the table and smiled at the comforting feeling.

"Okay here's my famous pancakes!" Jocelyn called and brought over a huge plate of golden pancakes while Maryse brought the syrup.

Jace and Luke ate four, Alec: three, Isabel and Clary ate two and Simon ate a piece of fresh raw steak. Clary laughed at Simon eating his steak with his bare hands making no attempt to use forks or knives.

Everyone was about done when there was a sharp knock at the door. Luke walked over to the door and opened it.

There was a pretty copper colored skin girl. Her hair was tied back with a ponytail and she grinned when she saw Luke, the pack leader.

"Hey Luke!" Maia grinned.

"Hello Maia. Good to see you again. How's the pack?" Luke had left Maia in charge so he could stay with Jocelyn for a while before returning back to his pack.

"Good, good. I left Jeremy in charge so I could come and visit."

"Who's at the door Luke!" Jocelyn called from the kitchen.

"Maia!" He called back. Luke closed the door and Maia walked over to the kitchen.

"Hey everyone!" She greeted with a warm smile. Everyone said hi and returned to their conversations while Maia took a seat on the other side of Simon.

Later on, when they were all done, Jace and Clary left for training. Clary's personal trainer hadn't yet come from New York to train her so Jace, Izzy and Alec gladly took his spot for the moment.

Clary learned a lot since Valentine invaded. She learned how to properly hold a stele and use it, she also learned how to bare Marks even better and with that she also had new images of different runes that she drew in one of her sketchbooks naming them above.

Clary did love training with Jace but she didn't learn that much since there were some…_distractions_.

Izzy would push her to learn sometimes but would always talk about clothes and fashion, not really getting into the fact that she was helping Clary train.

Alec was perfectly fine. He didn't push her to hard or to soft but that's probably because of the fact he's older and more experienced.

Sometimes Jocelyn would help her but most of the time she would stop because she didn't want to hurt her daughter so today she was stuck with Jace which wasn't so bad since yesterday she was training with Alec so she learned a lot and was really serious so today would be a nice day to…fool around and Jace looked like he was in the mood too. Clary smiled at that thought.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! :D Hope u liked it!!!!! First fanfiction! :D**

**~~Rose 3**


	2. Fairy Hatred

When they arrived to the training room Jace locked the door behind him.

"Well aren't we a bit to confident ", Clary laughed and Jace was suddenly holding her waist.

"I don't need confidence", Jace breathed on Clary's neck making her shiver.

"Jace we're here to train", Clary forced herself to pull away from him to look into his eyes trying to look serious. "I want to become a better Shadowhunter.

"What's the point. You'll never be as good as me", Jace smirked and Clary walked over to the weapons room.

"We'll see about that Jace lightwood", Clary said as she drew a seraph blade and named it "_Cassiel". _Jace sighed and pulled out his blade from his back pocket.

"It's all about fighting to you isn't it?"

"No", Clary stood shocked at his words but suddenly understood what he was trying to get her to do. Clary stepped forward to Jace and used the blade to slowly life his chin up. "I can fool around", and with that Clary smiled and pushed him on the floor and proved she could.

*********

"Simon would you be a dear and go upstairs and get my jacket. I want to go to the store", Jocelyn called over her shoulder to Simon as she washed the last of the dishes.

Simon looked up from his conversation with Maia and rose from his seat.

"Sure Mrs._**--**_". Simon stopped himself from saying her last name remembering how she told him to call her Jocelyn. "Jocelyn".

Jocelyn heard him correct himself and looked back and smiled at him. Simon flew up the stairs and past Isabelle's room then stopped and moved back. Isabelle was looking at a picture with a sad face on.

"What's wrong?" Simon stepped into Isabelle's room and she jumped startled.

"God Simon do you always have to scare me like that?" Isabelle tried to glare at him but her sad eyes messed it up.

"Sorry, Sorry. I just wanted to know what's wrong. You looked kinna sad," Simon stepped into her room and sat beside her on her bed. Simon looked at the photo she was staring at and saw Max, her and Alec together smiling. A crystal fell onto Max's head and Simon looked up to Isabelle. She was trying to hold back her tears but when one escaped all of them did.

"Isabelle", Simon used his fingers to lift up her face and whispered " It's ok". Isabelle's arms flew around Simon and she was suddenly hugging him fiercely and crying more than ever. Simon pulled his arms around her and whispered "it's ok" as he comforted her.

*********************

"Clary", Jace moaned as he and Clary were tangled and rolling on the floor.

"Yes Jace", Clary giggled against Jace's mouth.

"I love you", Jace whispered reaching down to her sweater as Clary traced his muscles.

"I know", Clary helped him get her sweater off over her head trying to never break the kiss. He hungrily kissed her lips and Clary stroked his muscles. He went under her shirt when they heard a girlish giggle and Clary pulled away while Jace tried to pull her back thinking it was Clary who giggled.

"Clary babe. What's wrong?" Jace asked as she pulled away more and stood up. Jace shot up to her and then there was another giggle and this time Jace knew it wasn't Clary. Jace tensed and pulled out his blade as Clary did the same.

"Who's there", Jace called and they heard another giggle coming from behind the weapons. "We heard you now step out before we come in there and slaughter you".

"Such a rude sentence for an angel boy. Don't you think?" Two figures stepped out from behind the weapons and Jace and Clary took in their figures. There were two small fairies smiling evilly and then suddenly smiling as cute as can be. They were holding two boxes.

"What do you want?" Sneered Jace.

"Nothing Angel boy we were just wondering if your mate here would like some…cookies", the fairies smiled so innocently you'd think they were angels.

"Stop calling me Angel Boy and we don't want any of your cookies.", Jace answered for Clary.

"I thought we told you we were wondering if your _mate_ wanted some cookies not _you_", the fairy pointed out.

"Would you like some cookies?" The fairy looked towards Clary and she stepped out from behind Jace. Their faces looked so innocent Clary was shocked as Jace looked like they were demons.

"Sure", she answered staring at their innocent eyes.

"_Clary_", Jace hissed.

"Oh calm down Jace they're just cookies not like they're gonna kill you", Clary chuckled and stepped towards the fairies. "How many for one?"

"Oh its free". The fairy smiled deviously but all Clary saw was the innocence.

"Yah it will. Remember what happened last time fairies offered you something? They'll make you wish you were never born. If you even touch those cookies you will be a slave to the Seelie Queen", Jace explained but Clary kept stepping forward. She was about to touch the cookie when Jace attacked her knocking her out of her reverie.

"Jace what the hell was that for!" Clary shrieked.

"I was trying to stop you from becoming the queen's slave!" Jace screamed back.

"What are you talking about!?"

"Those two bitches were trying to make you eat their damn cookies so you would have to follow them to their fucking queen".

"They wouldn't do that!" Clary snapped back but suddenly she remembered the last time she was at the Seelie Queen when she made her kiss Jace when they _thought_ they were brother and sister. "Oh", Clary flushed remembering and understanding. "Sorry".

"Yah", Jace muttered and picked her up. He looked back to where the fairies were but they were gone.

"Our queen will be very angry with your language young Jace." They heard the fairy's voice echo through the room then a giggle. "You will pay".

"Great now we have an angry Queen on our tail", Jace picked up his blade from the ground and placed it in his belt. Clary sighed and touched Jace's face making him look at her.

"Doesn't matter. When we're together no one can break us apart", Clary smiled and Jace bent down to kiss her when she disappeared.

**Ooooo Cliff hanger!!! I'll get the new chapter really soon if I get at least 2 reviews ****J**

**I own Nothing! Its all Cassandra Clare L.**


	3. Demon Visit

**I own nothing! I'm borrowing this people from the amazing and talented Cassandra Clare!**

"Simon! Did you get my jacket?" Jocelyn called from downstairs. Izzy let go of Simon to look at him.

"Sorry Jocelyn told me to get her jacket but I kinna saw you sad so I decided to come", Simon explained. Izzy nodded and told him to go ahead and get her jacket before she tracked him down. Simon rose from the bed.

"Simon", Isabelle said. Simon turned around to her as she stood up and wiped her tears away. "Thanks", she whispered and leaned in and kissed Simon on the lips. When Simon didn't pull away she took that as a 'go ahead' and intertwined her fingers in his hair and pulled his face towards her.

Simon was shocked as his arms went to her back and pulled her closer as his mind wandered screaming 'let go of her'! But his arms stayed and pulled her more closer. Suddenly they heard a gasp behind them. They let go of each other and Isabelle's face stood with shock. Simon turned around to see Maia in the doorway with her eyes wide.

****************

Jace felt a cool breeze and Clary was gone. Jace turned around and looked around the room. Everything was in its place and there was no sign of Clary anywhere.

"Ha-ha Clary nice joke," Jace voice dipped in sarcasm but you could hear his voice crack as he remembered Clary couldn't move _that_ fast. Jace's eyes were filled with fear as he ran to the door, opened it and snapped his head around looking for Clary. Once he saw no one he screamed her name and looked around one more time.

Suddenly he heard a manly chuckle that flew across him like wind. He smelt a demon from the outside and swore, took out his seraph blade and dashed through the door into the hallway.

"Jace! Jace!" He heard Clary's scream echo in the hall way. He tensed and his eyes burned as he heard her strangled voice.

"Clary!" He screamed back and dashed through the hallway looking everywhere.

"_Ja_--", Clary started but was interrupted by what sounded like her own shriek in pain. Jace froze in place and followed her scream through the end of the hall when he heard a door open and close. He ran outside and screamed her name one more time when he saw her laying on the bench as he took in her figure.

Clary's white sweater was stained in her own blood as it oozed from her mouth, nose and scratches all over her chest where her sweater was ripped open. She lay motionless as one of her arms dangled from the bench and every article of clothing she was wearing was ripped into shreds. Jace's eyes opened wide with fear and he ran at full speed to her.

"Clary", he whispered, "Clary!" He screamed when she didn't answer him. He felt a tear fall from his eye as he took out his stele and started to draw an _iratze_ as fast as he could. He was almost done when a claw slashed through the back of his shirt into his back. He felt the blood drip as he howled in pain and turned around to see a Greater demon smile deviously at him.

"You fell right into my trap Jace _Herondale_", he smiled and with that he slashed Jace's face with his claw making Jace fall back against the bench while his hand never parted from Clary's.

* * *

"Maia", Simon started as he stepped toward her but she lifted one of her hands stopping him from continuing. A tear streamed down her cheek.

"You lied to me", Maia silently sobbed. "I-I trusted you Simon.", Maia slowly stepped back, "I trusted you"

"Maia it's not like--", Simon started but was interrupted by Maia again.

"Don't say its not like that", Maia whispered, "I-It is. I know it is. I hate you Simon", Maia whispered one last 'I hate you' and ran down the stairs in tears.

"Simon I-", Isabel started to say behind him. He slowly turned around and Isabelle stiffled a gasp but you could see her terrified expression. Simon's eyes were cold black and his skin hung to his bones. _Is he hungry? _Isabelle thought. _No. He's hurt._

A sound came out of his mouth that sounded like a whimper as he fell to his knees and put his face in his hands.

"Simon", Isabelle couldn't stand his pain especially if it was her fault. Isabelle stepped forward attempting to comfort him and apologize but suddenly he was gone leaving a blur in front of her eyes. Then he was at her doorway holding Jocelyn's jacket as he flew down the stairs. Isabelle went back to her bed and lay down.

"Simon! Finally, what took you so long? , Jocelyn glared at him, "I was about ready to come up stairs and pull you from your hair," Jocelyn smilied when Simon handed her her purple jacket. When Simon didn't smile back Jocelyn's smile faded.

"Simon what's wrong? Was it something to do with Maia?" Simon's head shot up and looked to her as if to say 'what about her'? Jocelyn knew that face and explained, "She ran down the stairs in tears and flew through the door without a word". Simon's face fell as he looked down then ran out the door. He heard a faint voice call his name behind him but he kept going.

******************

Simon was about to turn but froze when he smelt a demonic stench, he slowly turned around but nothing was there. He started to walk again as the smell drifted away with the next breeze. He silently whistled to himself but again froze when another more stronger smell pasted him.

Because of Simon's new life with the sharp eye sight and smell he followed the stench and heard a wicked voice laugh as if they won the lottery.

"Great job you little wimp ", the voice laughed, "falling in a trap for your little beloved. I didn't catch Jocelyn but I did catch her _daughter_. She will tell me where she is when I threaten her beloved".

Simon stuck to the wall and slowly peeked to see a huge black oozing creature with Clary in one hand and Jace in the other. They were both dripping with blood that was staining their clothes. Simon's eyes widen as he forgot everything except for the fact his best friend and her boyfriend were so close to death.

Simon snuck up behind the demon as he gloated about how his master would be proud of him. Simon stuck his fangs into the creature and he fell with a ear bursting shriek. Clary and Jace fell out of his arms but they didn't move once they hit the ground. The creature was on his knees as he looked at Simon.

"You foolish vampire!" It turned to Simon and shrieked, " You risk your life for two ignorant shadow hunters!"

The demon rose and threw himself at Simon as they fell onto the pavement with a loud thump. The demon clawed Simon with it's huge sharp nails as Simon dug his teeth into it. Finally Simon was able to bite right through his stomach and the creature fell back with a scream. He winced then disappeared.

Simon stared at the creature then threw himself to Clary and picked her up. He examined her wounds to see her shirt sliced open showing her black bra and there were three long cuts across her chest. Her wrists were cut and her face was wounded badly. Simon didn't know how to do an _iratze_ so he picked her up and walked over to Jace's limp body on the floor.

He put Clary on the ground beside him and Simon went on his knees and looked at Jace. He was laying on his stomach as three deep cuts drove into his back and the blood dripped everywhere. He picked them both up with his incredible strength and ran at full speed to the house.

* * *

"Luke I'm leaving now," Jocelyn called over her shoulder to Luke who was sitting at the table reading a book, "I'll be back soon!" Luke looked up and nodded as Jocelyn opened the door. Luke was just about to turn page in his suspensed filled book when he heard a incredibly loud scream. Luke's head shot up and he flew to the door to see what happened.

There stood Simon dripping in blood with Clary and Jace limp in his arms, Luke's eyes widen in shock and he looked over to Jocelyn who looked like she was going to faint in any minute. Luke took Jace out of Simon's arms and Simon brought Clary into the living room.

"Hey what--", Isabelle started from the top of the stairs but then her eyes flew to Simon, Clary and Jace and she screamed at the top of her lungs and ran down the stairs with her hand on her mouth. Alec appeared on the top of the stairs and looked down.

"Why--", he took in the three people and his eyes widen. "What the hell happened?! Mom! Come down here!" Maryse flew down the stairs with her hand over her mouth as she stifled a scream.

"D-Do an _iratze_ A-Alec", Isabelle stuttered in shock and fear.

Alec took out his stele and started on Jace as Jocelyn took care of Clary. Alec drew runes more times then he can count but due to the shock and fear his hand shaked but he finally finished it. He stood up as the rune glowed then he contunied to draw another one on Jace's back. After the runes were complete Luke took Clary and Jace and placed them on the couch as Simon fell to the floor wounded but no one took notice in him except Isabel who wanted to offer him something but his expression kept her stared at the scene with wide eyes and slowly he began to heal.

Maryse ran to the kitchen and got some wet cloths to clean off the blood.

"We need to get them to the doctor," Maryse explained as fear cracked her voice, "The wounds are to deep and there may be some demon blood in them both".

Luke nodded, picked them up and rushed through the door to the Clave doctor with everyone following excpet Simon who sat there and waited until he was fully healed then flew though the door to follow them.


	4. Thank you Vampire

They rushed to the clave as Clary and Jace's faces looked like at any moment their hearts would stop. Luke had Clary in his arms and Robert had Jace.

When they arrived they rushed in and Jocelyn called for help and two nurses came in and escorted them to the infirmary. They all left them in the room and retreated to the waiting room as the nurses got the doctors in.

Simon burst through the front door.

"Are they ok?" He asked face full of fear just like the rest.

"We don't know", Luke whispered and Jocelyn let out a little whimper. Luke tightened his hand on hers as he whispered 'it's going to be ok' and Simon strode over to the seat beside Jocelyn and sat making as little eye contact with Isabel. They sat in a row Robert, Maryse, Alec, Isabel, Luke, Jocelyn and Simon. Magnus was at a party that he invited Alec to but he skipped to be with Jace and Clary.

They don't know how long it was when one of the blonde nurses open the door and stepped outside. Jocelyn flew from her seat with everyone behind her to the nurse.

"Don't worry Jocelyn it will be ok," the nurse said, "You guys came here just in time. Any later and Jace would have been…dead," Maryse's eyes widen in fear,

"Bu-But", Maryse stuttered as Robert tried to soothe her, "he's okay r-right?"

"He will be now under our care, he had a great amount of demon poison in his body and scratches all across his back",the nurse explained as they all intently listened, "if the demon had stricken the top one any higher it would have stopped his heart but you were lucky it was probably dumb or wanting him to be wounded but not killed".

"What about Clary?" Jocelyn pushed past Isabel and Alec to face the nurse. The nurse's face fell and Jocelyn's eyes widen afraid of what her answer was that made her face fall like that.

"Cara please", Jocelyn's eyes slowly filled with tears, "Please tell me she is going to be ok. Please", Luke stepped forward and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Cara please tell us", Luke said once the nurse did not answer.

"Please don't worry, she will be okay but she needs to stay here longer than Jace does", Cara explained,"she will not wake up for another week. Again, like Jace, she has a great amount of poison in her but a lot more, scratches all over her chest and one slit her heart just a tiny bit--but not enought to kill her", Cara quickly added when she heard Jocelyn gasp. "Her heart needs to be monitored very carefully but luckily some of the demon blood has left her and the scratches will be healed soon but she has a very bad concussion. Jace will wake up in a day or so after another rune. They will both be ok but honestly Clary is in more danger than Jace", Cara added but soon regretted it when Jocelyn fell to her knees and put her hands in her face, tears rolled down her cheeks. Luke tried to soothe her as Simon stood in shock until Jocelyn said his name.

"Simon," Jocelyn sobbed, "thank you so much for being there for Clary."

"What do you mean?" Simon asked.

"Didn't you hear that lady?" Jocelyn lifted her face from her hands slowly to explain, " How badly she is hurt and if you had not brought her to us, she would have been dead by now", Jocelyn stood up and hugged Simon. "Thank you so much Simon", he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Maryse and Robert.

"We too are grateful Simon", Robert spoke as Maryse nodded, "you helped Jace also and that means so much to us as Jace is family to us", Simon nodded thanks to them as they walked away with Alec and Isabel following them. Isabel looked back at Simon with an apologetic face as Simon looked away. Jocelyn's crying slowed as Luke soothed her.

"You guys may go in to see them if you'd like", the second blonde-haired woman said as she opened the emergency door for them and they nodded and stepped in the room. On one bed lay Clary with her eyes closed and the blood on her was fully cleaned off . She was wearing a white hospital dress and the scratches on her leg had healed a bit and there was a machine beside her connected to her arm with a nurse sitting beside it. The machine was probably there to monitor her heart.

The next bed beside it was a bit longer and Jace was lying on it also closing his eyes. Again, with him the blood was also cleaned up and he was wearing the same thing as Clary. They both looked dead but the slight rise of their stomach showed they were alive.

***********

**Hoped you liked it. I know it kind of sounded bad but I just wanted to get this scene in and I really wanted to post something up today. Anyways I'm on a roll so you should expect my next chapter soon. Plz review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Reviewing gives me more ideas….:P**

**And thank to all my reviewers. Luv ya!**


	5. Pitch Black, Cant get out

**Dear Readers,**

**I just had a crazy thought I'm not going to give it away but just saying this might…**

**How many of you are twilight fans and the mortal instruments fans?**

**As I was writing this the craziest idea came into my head and I decided to write this chapter with it. If you like it I will keep going with my idea OR I will post up this chapter without my idea or you can just imagine it without it: P**

**Keep reading on :P**

******************

I've never been afraid of the dark before but "looking" around now I wasn't afraid. I was…terrified. This wasn't even dark it was _pitch_ black. Not even pitch black. Worse. I tried to rewind my memories before I drowned into a black pool.

About to kiss Jace.

Looking up to a greater demon smiling down at me.

Screaming Jace's name

Being slashed with a claw below my heart.

Getting blown on my head

Drowning in black water.

My only memories, the only ones I could think of. I couldn't even remember before that. My mind felt like it was cut open. I couldn't think properly as I slowly dissolved.

***********

My eyes fluttered open as I saw a shape then fluttered shut. My body kept telling me to keep my eyes open. Find Clary. Find my family but the pain and darkness kept on trying to drown me.

Valentine my father, Clary my sister, Jocelyn my mother and Sebastian my brother.

_NO_.

My mind was twisted. Valentine is not your father! Clary is not your sister! Jocelyn in not your mother! SEBASTIN WILL NEVER BE YOUR BROTHER! My mind kept forgetting life. Then who were my parents?

************

"Look Robert he opened his eyes!" Maryse stepped forward and pointed to Jace lying limp on the bed.

"Ah yes I haven't told you yet have I?" A musical voice came from behind them. Jocelyn, Luke, Maryse, Robert, Alec, Simon and Isabel turned around. A young, blond, handsome man walked over to us smiling. He was very pale like snow as all of them quickly knew what he was.

"Vampire?" Maryse whispered.

"Yup", the vampire said. "Carlisle. Carlisle…Cullen".

**OMG this is soooooooooooooooooooo short but I wanted to get in a cliff hanger :P :P. ****Sorry guys I know I promised a long one but I'm sorry! I'm attached to cliff hangers!!! Anyways NOW I promise a long one no more cliffys. Reviewss!!!!**


	6. Brother?

Carlisle shook Roberts hand with a "warm" smile on his face then walked over to the space between Clary and Jace's bed.

"As you can see they both are in no shape to get up any time soon", Carlilse waved his hand to them, " I except you have questions about me working for the clave by the look on your faces but right now lets talk about the important stuff", Carlilse flipped through his papers on his clipboard. " I told Cara to tell you what was wrong and I hope she did", he looked at them for the answer and they all nodded, " that's wonderful. Clary should wake up from her coma _fully_ recover in a week".

Simon hadn't missed the _fully_ being emphasized by the doctor.

"What do you mean by fully?" He asked and Carlilse looked as if he regretted saying that.

"Well…I didn't want to tell you because it didn't really sound like you would need to know…", Carlisle looked away.

"Carlisle we need to know everything", Jocelyn said as tears streaked down her face, " I don't care if its going to hurt me, I want to know what's wrong with my daughter".

"Please don't cry.", Carlilse had a sympathetic face on, "Its nothing dangerous its just that she's lost her memory for about a week…actually I'm not to sure. It shows for about a week but by the look of her face it looks like a bit longer. She will be awake maybe tomorrow but she wont know who you guys are, she wont know who she is, and she wont know…about the shadow hunter world".

**************

Jocelyn cried for another day beside Clary who was in a coma. She never left her side as Luke stayed then left for a chat with the Clave then back again. Every time Jocelyn would look at Clary it would remind her of how her daughter sat beside her the whole time when she was in a coma. Jocelyn smiled and stroke Clary's forehead saying its going to be ok knowing she could hear her. But would she know her? Jocelyn whimpered.

* * *

"Ah Maryse and Robert Lightwood", Carlilse stepped through the door to the hallway, " I wasn't able to talk to you about Jace was I?" Carlisle said to them and Maryse shook her head.

"I'm very sorry for that but since your Jace's family we could discuss his problems", Carlilse stated, " Now, he has a small concussion but mostly poison in his body. Unlike Clary he will wake up and be tired but healed. Alright?" Carlisle smiled.

"Thank you very much Carlisle but just as a thought I was wondering if you could tell us how a vampire got into business with the Clave. I mean your very wonderful yourself but just out of curiosity…", Robert's voice trailed off letting Carlisle answer.

"Ah everything is out of curiosity isn't it?" Carlilse grinned. "My family and I came here out of curiosity after we found out that the Clave is now mingling with downworlders. We wanted to be able to come in public in one city where we could be ourselves", he smiled to the couple.

"But won't you burn in sunlight?" Maryse asked.

"Burn? Oh no, no. We don't _burn_", Carlilse laughed ,_ "_If that were to happen we would have never lived in Forks or anywhere else in that matter where there was the least bit of sunlight. We don't _burn _we _sparkle_", Carlisle chucked at the puzzled faces, "You see our family wasn't linked like the other vampires. We can live in a human place and feed only on animals, and I changed my family into vampires when they were dying when they had no other choice. I changed them with love and purity which makes us sparkle not burn", he grinned then continued, "as a matter a fact I heard there was a vampire here who neither _sparkles_ or _burns. _Simon was his name? Such a nice fellow and I would love to talk to him in person. Oh what am I saying!? Back to our topic! After I called the Clave and told them I could work here because of my experience as a doctor they agreed because young Clary has combined the shadow hunters to downworlders. My family heard all about that and raced to pack".

Maryse and Robert nodded .

"So how many vampires are in your family?" Robert quietly asked not trying to sound rude.

"Nine. There's Rosalie, Alice, Esme--my wife--and new to our family is my young son's love Bella and her daughter Renesmee. Then there's Emmet, Jasper, Edward and me. My wife wants to meet young Clary, she's the only thing she's been talking about the whole time", Carlilse chuckled at a memory, "Once she gets better I hope my family can meet her", Maryse nodded then Carlilse walked away.

* * *

He saw something in the water. He swam toward the light searching for a way out. Almost there. He reached his hand out to the light and he disappeared from the water. The drowning stopped and his eyes fluttered open to light.

"Robert!" Jace heard someone shout with joy, "he's awake! Robert get Alec and Izzy!"

Jace smiled at Maryse's concern. Her love for him is greater then his real mom would have given.

"Jace?" Maryse lightly shook him, "Jace sweetie wake up", Jace opened his eyes more and she helped him up and he rubbed his head as he turned.

"Careful", she whispered.

"Where am I?" Maryse opened her mouth to answer but suddenly the memories flood into his mind like a faucet being turned on. Training with Clary, demon, Clary lying down bloody. Jace's eyes became wide as he jumped from the bed.

"Clary!" He shouted, "where's Clary?" He turned to Maryse. She pointed to the closed curtain across from them and Jace ran to it and yanked the curtain open.

He stared at Clary who had her eyes closed and he ran to her.

"Clary?" Jace shook her, "Clary?"

"Huh?" Clary opened her eyes slowly and Jace exhaled with relief.

"Clary", Jace sobbed, "I'm so sorry". Clary just sat there looking at Jace with a confused face on.

"Who are you?" Clary asked him and Jace froze.

"W-Who am I?" Jace stuttered astonished she would make a joke right now, "Clary it's me. Jace", Maryse put a hand on Jace's shoulder.

"She's lost her memory", she whispered in his ear so low only he could hear.

"What?" Jace asked as he turned around shocked.

Maryse nodded sadly and Jace just stood there in shcok then turned around to face Clary again when he recovered.

"Clary y-you seriously don't remember me?" Jace asked leaning down to her.

"Should I?"

* * *

"Jocelyn! Jocelyn!" Jocelyn turned around to see Luke running towards her calling her name.

"Luke?" Jocelyn's eyebrows knitted together.

"Jocelyn she's awake", Luke said a bit out of breath. Jocelyn's mouth dropped and she dashed for her daughter quickly. Her heart warmed at the news and her feet tapped the floor leaving them bruised but she ignored the pain for her happiness drowned it out. When she found her room number she threw the white door open and ran inside to see Jace standing there in shock, Maryse sitting down and Clary sitting up on the bed staring blankly around her. Jocelyn ran to her daughter and caught her in a big hug and she wept. Clary just sat there shocked.

"Clary", she sobbed,"oh I've missed you so much. Don't ever do that to me again!"

"W-What?" Jocelyn pulled away frpm her daughter's shaken voice and looked at her. Her face looked blank as Jocelyn remembered the doctor 's piercing words, _she's lost her memory for about a week…actually I'm not to sure._

"Clary I am your mother", Jocelyn's eyes filled with tears, "I know you lost-", Jocelyn was interrupted from a voice behind her.

"Your necklace but we will find it don't worry", Carlisle said finishing Jocelyn's sentence. Jocelyn turned with a stricken face wondering what Carlisle was talking about and Carlisle put his finger to his lip telling her to shush and to be patient.

"Anyways how are you sweetie?" He asked Clary. Clary nodded a fine then Carlisle took Jocelyn to the hall.

"What was that all about?" Jocelyn hissed once they were out of hearing distance.

"Jocelyn, I might have forgot to tell you but jogging her memory is going to cause brain damage for her", Carlilse stated.

"Well", Jocelyn hissed with venom. She wasn't mad at Carlilse, she was just using him to get her anger out, "don't you think I would want to know?"

"That's why I stopped you from saying she lost her memory", Carlilse ignored Joclelyn's spazz attack, "You may tell her you're her mother but nothing else. Jace can't say anything about their relationship either. Just tell her he's her…brother".

"Brother?" Joclenyn seemed astonished, "Why?"

"Because most relationships lead to fights and in this case it will damage her brain as she thinks about him", Carlilse explained, "Being a sibling wont matter". Jocelyn eyebrows rose .

"If that's not a problem with you to change Jace into her sibling…otherwise he would have to pretend he doesn't know her until she regains her memory."

"What about being her friend?" Jocelyn asked.

"That might work but I think that's hard for Jace to hid his feelings by looking at his reaction to Clary being hurt", Jocelyn only nodded and went back to the room to speak with Jace.

* * *

"Simon", Isabel hurried to Simon who was now walking the other way,l"Simon!" He spun on his heels to face Izzy.

"What?" He whispered in a slightly cold voice causing Isabel to stumble back.

"I wanted to talk about us and M--".

"Well I don't want to talk", Simon cut her off then turned around and started to walk again.

"Simon you just cant push this b-".

"Yes I can Isabel", Simon interrupted her again, "Clary is in a dangerous condition and I rather take care of her then fight", Isabel's eyes filled with sadness but Simon had already left.

* * *

"Brother!?" Jace hissed. "That doctor wants me to pretend I'm her BROTHER!?" All Jocelyn did was nod. Jace sulked into his chair and put his head into his hands.

"I spent more than a month terrified that I was her brother and just when I'm able to be with her I have to go back!?" Jace hissed. Alec turned the corner and looked at Maryse, Jocelyn and Jace. When he noticed Jace on the floor it caught his attention.

"What happened here?" Jace looked at Alec with venom.

"They," Jace's voice grew louder at each word, "Want. Me. To. Be. Clary's. BROTHER!"

"Jace just for now until she gets better", Maryse tried to calm her son down, "You want her to get better don't you?" Maryse said as she knelt beside him. _Of course I want her to get better _Jace thought but he said nothing except nod.

"Well then be her brother", Maryse ordered, "Understand?" Maryse asked.

"Of course I will be her _brother_", he sneered like it was a word filled with poison, "What other choice do I have? It's not like I can go back in time to fix this problem", Jace muttered.

"Well your other choice is to pretend you don't know her", Jocelyn stated quietly.

"AND HOW IS THAT ANY BETTER?" Jace screamed with no respect. "I RATHER HAVE HER IN MY LIFE THEN NEVER SEE HER!" Jace got up and stalked off.

* * *

Jace had his hands balled up into fists when he past Clary's hospital room and he heard a little, delicate voice.

"Excuse me?" Jace froze right at Clary's doorway. He slowly turned to see Clary sitting up with her sketch book in her hand looking at him. His eyes grew wide as he had a hope in him that she remembered him but he sulked back as he knew she wouldn't have said excuse me if she did.

"It's Jace right?" Jace's heart leaped as he heard his name from her lips. He urged to go to her and kiss her but stood his ground waiting for the rest. He took a slow step toward her…

"You work here right?" And Jace stopped mid step. Work here? She didn't know who he was. Jace felt like dropping into tears but like Jocelyn said she couldn't have too much stress or pressure so he just played a long.

"Yah I'm a…volunteer", Jace mentally sobbed.

"Oh", Clary perked up, "that's great um could you get me my mom? Sorry for asking I just need her".

"Yah…sure", Clary nodded a thanks and Jace flew threw the hall to Jocelyn who was sitting on a chair talking to Maryse.

"Clary wants you", he whispered then flew through the door.

* * *

**Hey guys you might not like this but I wanted to write this to explain Clary's injuries and Carlisle's story. When we get into the action I will tell you. PLZZZZZ REVIEW IM BEGGING OF YOU!**

**Btw! I love all my reviewers so far I luv you all and thanks for helping me :P**

**P.s Oh and I kept my promise about this being long :P**


	7. New Face

The waves rippled and fell at his feet then dripped back. Rocks sputtered onto the water as Jace stood there staring over the dark cold water deep in thought _she doesn't know me _Jace thought, _three months of thinking she was my sister. My blood, ,my sibling and now I have to go back? I CAN'T. I JUST CAN'T_. Jace kicked the sand in rage.

"Angry much?" He heard a voice say from behind him and he turned around.

"No, I'm so happy that I have to be Clary's damn brother again", Jace sneered in sarcasm and then shook his head, "so you've decided to pretend to not know her?"

"No", Simon shrugged with an untroubled look on his face, "I'm going to still be her friend", Simon explained.

"Friend?" Jace's eyebrows rose in confusion, "what do you mean? Jocelyn said she can't have any relationships what so ever. Only siblings and parents and there are way too many of us to pretend to be her siblings."

"Yah exactly, I was thinking that too so I went to talk to Carlisle--who was really nice but freaky with all the questions", Simon looked the other way as if something bothered him, "You'd think he does experiments or writes this down in his journal. _How it feels to become a vampire_", Simon looked over the water.

"Um could we get back to the topic?" Jace waved his hand in front Simon's face that was now in deep thought, "Clary"

"Oh yah", Simon shook the thought out of his head and looked back at Jace, "so after that I asked him if I could just either tell her I'm her friend or if I could build a friendship between us slowly until she got better", Simon explained.

"So…" Jace's voice trailed off as he kicked a small rock, "what'd he say?"

"I should _slowly_ build a friendship".

"Could I…you know do that too?" Jace whispered with his head down.

"I don't know if you could just be her friend after everything".

"I can live for a w--", Jace started but was interrupted by a series of growling and giggling followed by a deep demonic breeze. Shadows cast around them. The sky turned darker and the water rippled more as Jace shivered.

"Demons", both Simon and Jace hissed. Jace took out a seraph blade and Simon stood there waiting to use his fangs.

"That weapon doesn't need to be used here Jace Herondale", they heard a manly voice that sounded like it came from behind a huge rock, "my demons and I have no intention of hurting you…unless you don't help us with our situation".

A shadow of a man rounded the corner and a smiling man appeared. He had blond hair and looked so young with a white suit on that hung onto his skin letting the marks glow underneath. He smiled and dimples appeared on his cheeks and his skin crimpled up but he looked young. Not a speck of gray hair.

Valentine.

Jace looked at Simon and he looked like he recognized him too since Simon's eyes were wide just like Jace's. Shadows slowly rounded the corner and demons appeared behind Valentine. _No that can't be Valentine. He's dead. An _angel_ killed him, there is no way he could be here _Jace thought. As if reading Jace's mind the man answered.

"No young foolish Jace I am not that stupid Valentine you used to call your father", the man sighed irritated, "the one who you may loathe but still love in your heart, the one who created one of the biggest and useless wars in Idris using the Mortal Instruments to wish for a new race of Shadowhunters. I don't know why he actually thought an _angel_ would do that for him especially considering his horrible past", the man chuckled and shook his head. "No I am not him", the man shook his head again then Jace let out a tiny breath of relief which wasn't meant for the man to hear but he did and when he did he jerked his head up and smiled deviously.

"I'm not Valentine", he smiled proudly as if he won the lottery, "I'm his brother."

_**************_

_**Like it?**_** Plz review because that's how I get better ideas. With encouragement! I know this is to short and I should have just put this with my last chapter and I'm sorry I didn't. The chapters may come slower now because of school and deadly homework. PPLLLEEEAAASEEE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**

**Si que tu veux de fait moi content! (I'm also in French)**

**If you want to make me happy!**

**Btw I luv my new reviewers u guys are absolute the best**


	8. Past,Present,Future

"Clary?" Jocelyn called once she was in Clary's doorway. Jace had told her that she wanted her so she quickly ran to her room. Clary looked up from her book and smiled at Jocelyn.

"Hey…mom", Clary was still trying to get used to calling her mom but it wasn't to hard because she could see the resemblance with the hair. "I was just wondering if you could get me some pencil crayons".

"Of course sweetheart", Jocelyn smiled at her daughter and a voice came from beside her.

"Jocelyn!" Luke called from across the hallway then jogged over to her.

"Hello Luke how are you?" Jocelyn smiled to him and gave him a peck on his cheek and he blushed.

"I'm fine thank you", he answered in a smile then whispered. "How's Clary?"

"She's fine", she whispered back.

"What did you tell her when she asked about her injury?"

"We told her she fell down the stairs but it was nothing serious. Carlisle said she's able to deal with that much and that her brain looks like it's gradually healing itself quicker than humans probably from the angel blood. She'll get better quicker if she doesn't get any injury, doesn't get to much pressure or doesn't hit her head again", Jocelyn explained and Luke nodded.

"Let's pray she doesn't remember she's clumsy", Luke chuckled and Jocelyn let out a giggle. "Does she...know who I am?" Luke quietly asked.

"She thinks you're her birth father". Luke flushed making him look like a tomato at the thought of him and Jocelyn having a child together. He quickly looked down trying to hide his face. "Because I have no intentions of telling her an evil shadowhunter is her father and plus that would just bring back memories." He nodded and walked into Clary's room with Jocelyn following him.

"Good morning Clary how are you?" Luke asked in his sweetest voice trying to sound like a normal father loving her daughter. Suddenly a thought came to his mind _Clary has never had the real love of a father and I know Jocelyn pains her to see that. It's my chance to prove I could be a great father. _

"I'm good dad thanks", Clary grinned up at Luke and Luke smiled at the word _dad_.

"I'm going to go get some colored pencils for you", Jocelyn said to Clary and then turned around when a figure appeared in the doorway.

"Any of you seen Jace?" Isabel asked wearing a red dress and leather boots. Her dress flew with her when she stopped and let her eyes shine. She was asked to not wear shadow hunter gear because it may or may not bring back memories for Clary but they couldn't take the chances.

"Jace?" Clary's eyebrows knitted together as she looked up to Luke. Isabel saw her face and quickly understood that she didn't "know" Jace yet.

"Oh um yah he's my brother", Isabel quickly said and Jocelyn's head snapped to her and her face flooded with concern. Now that Isabel said Jace is _her_ sister Jace would have to pretend to not know Clary because both Isabel and Alec couldn't be her siblings also considering they would have to bring Maryse and Robert into this too. Isabel looked at Jocelyn wondering why she had that face on but Jocelyn just shook her head.

"Oh sweetie that boy you told to come get me…yes that's her brother", Jocelyn lightly explained trying act like everything was normal.

"Oh you mean the volunteer?" Clary asked.

"Volunte--", Isabel cut herself off. _Jace would say anything to not be her pretend brother _Isabel thought with a slight shake of her head. "Yah he's a volunteer here and I was just wondering if any of you seen him oh and have you seen Maia too?"

"Jace went through the main exit after he told me Clary wanted me", Jocelyn explained. "And I'm not sure about Maia…" Jocelyn looked over to Luke.

"I think she went back to New York", he said.

********************************

New York's streets buzzed with conversations as the wind picked up the leaves and started to spin them around the buildings. The breeze changed into a more winter-like feeling and everyone pulled their hoods up and buttoned up their jackets. There was a new billboard up replacing the one with graffiti. How could people write stuff all the way up there? Vampires. The walls were painted in graffiti but most were art. It shined through the street lights as they turned on and the streets emptied out slowly as some people rushed to their homes as others just hung back waiting for people to leave then curved the corner to their favorite downworlder bar.

Maia did the second one.

It's been almost 5 months since Maia went into that bar. Freaky Pete probably didn't even remember her but then again the whole world was chatting about the war and who was in it. Maia was mentioned when they explained Luke's whole pack and helped. Most of them probably thought she died with the rest of the elderly when Valentine had done his first attack unexpectedly but then again they all knew she was strong. Half the pack had come back to New York but she heard that most of them didn't go to this bar yet.

Ever since Simon "cheated" on Maia she has been dying to come back to New York so she could get away from him but it took days to get Luke to loosen up especially since Clary is in the hospital. Maia felt bad she hadn't stayed with her but she knew Clary was a forgiver and she probably would have understood and hopefully would smack Simon in his mouth for her. She didn't quite know if Clary's injuries had become serious because she only found out a little from Magnus who had called Alec to get the details.

She just rounded the corner and was now in front of the bar. She took a deep breath and stepped in as the bell jingled and almost everyone looked at her.

"Maia!" Half of the downworlders called in joy. Freaky Pete's head popped out from the kitchen door and he smiled so hard it looked like it needed surgery to bring it back down again.

"Maia!" He called then stepped out from the door to the counter. Maia walked over to the other side of the counter and took a seat. Pete looked slightly different but barely. He lost some weight and was wearing torn blue jeans and a shirt that said _don't mess with me. I work with downworlders._ The shirt looked like it used to be a plain black t-shirt and was hand written.

"Hey Pete", she smiled.

"Maia it's been years! Where have you been? You got us all scared half to death!" Voices from behind murmured in agreement.

"Sorry guys I was busy picking my ass up and fighting against Valentine while some people couldn't give a less shit about the downworlder world", Maia called back.

"Don't say that! I've been getting off my ass also and working it off here serving _these_ downworlders who don't even give tips!" Pete called to the crowd and then smiled to Maia.

"Maia babe where yah been!" A voice said beside her. Maia turned her head to see a brown haired boy smiling at her.

"Hey Troy I was beating up Valentine and saving your butt from being under his power", she answered him.

"Aw there's my Maia. Always acting like she's all that", Troy smiled and Maia playfully punched him.

"Shut up", she laughed. "And I'm so all that but to bad some people don't know that…" her voice trailed off thinking about Simon.

"Aw someone's having boy trouble I see. At least there's one jerk you can trust. C'mon give me a hug!" Troy stood up and Maia rolled her eyes then stood up also. She gave him a hug then they parted but they were still holding each other's arms. Troy looked at Maia up and down and sucked in a breath.

"Oh Maia what happened? You've become so beautiful", Troy grinned and Maia rolled her eyes again.

"Shut up you liar". Then Troy _tried_ to become serious but failed since he's known for always smiling.

"No seriously Maia you look _hot_. What'd yah do? Become a fey?" Tory smacked Maia's butt and Maia flushed then sat back down.

"Well to tell you the truth I did interact with some fey", Maia laughed and so did Troy.

"Let me guess your falling for Meliorn again", Tory laughed then turned in his seat and drank some of his drink.

"Hey! I _never_ fell for Meliorn and never will. My friend had a date with some other fey and she wanted me to tag along because she was scared that she was going to embarrass herself or something like that so she got Meliorn to be there too. We never talked anyways he's a stuck up snob and plus when I said I _interacted_ with some fey I didn't mean it like that you wrong minded slut! I meant I might have hung out with some while we talked about the upcoming war. Maybe some of their fairy dust wiped on to me", she smiled at Troy who started to laugh taking it the wrong way.

"Sure you guys didn't talk. I bet you were all up on him and wrong minded slut? Creative aren't we? Look who's talking saying their fairy dust _wiped_ on to you. What'd you do? Sleep with them? Calling me the wrong minded slut", Troy laughed and Maia shook her head.

"I give up", she muttered and smiled then started to laugh a bit as talking to Troy lifted some pressure off her shoulders. Freaky Pete joined in for a second then looked at Maia.

"So what would you like today Maia?" Freaky Pete asked then quietly whispered. "It's on the house girly but just don't tell anyone. Got it?"

"Got it", she whispered back. "Glad you offered because I was actually thinking about trying to guilt you into giving me a free one. I'm broke at the moment".

"I understand due to the whole Valentine thing. So what do you want?"

"Um…regular?" She smiled at Pete checking if he remembered. He grinned back.

"Ah regular. Didn't think I'd hear you say that again. Regular coming up", he walked over to the kitchen.

"So Maia who was the boy who you had trouble with and was he as charming as me? Wait I doubt that. This package is unique", Troy waved down to his slender but muscular body.

"Ha-ha very funny and we didn't have problems…okay we did", she added when Troy gave her a look. "He…I don't know what can I say? We weren't really dating but I really liked him and he told me he liked me too but there's another girl too who I caught him kissing".

"So which kind of downworlders are this mystery boy and girl?" Troy took a sip of his drink

"Boy is a vamp and girl is a shadow", Maia explained. Troy spit out some of his drink in shock.

"Shadow hunter? A vampire liked a _shadowhunter?_ What have they been drinking up there?"

"Well the boy had a sort of past with the girl when he was human but then he got changed and there's his best friend who just found out she's a shadowhunter so they've been mingling and stuff bout some of the shadowhunters being brother and sisters and blah blah", Maia was to tired to explain everything since they've been through _a lot_.

"Wait, wait, and wait. Is this best friend of the vamp Valentine's daughter?" Maia nodded. "And is this vamp the new daylighter?" Maia nodded again. "And is this girl Isabel Light--"

"Yes yes. Best friend is Clary Morgenstern. Vamp is daylighter. Girl is Isabel Lightwood. You already know", Maia said.

"Wow. That's crazy. I only heard rumors about that but I didn't think they were true. Wow but there's been another rumor that's been bothering me. Is Valentine's wife alive?"

"Yes she never died. She was living with Clary hiding from Valentine and when he found her she drank a spell and was in a long coma but Clary woke her up".

"Right okay then…" Troy looked like he was deep in thought and confused.

"You'll get it after", Maia muttered. Freaky Pete came in with her drink and whispered something to one of the fairies who worked here. She nodded and walked over to them and handed her the drink then winked at Troy. He reminded Maia so much of Jace and women.

"Wow your still the same skirt chaser I met in high school?" Maia shook her head in disbelieve.

"Yup always been always will be", he said and grinned at the fey then as she was walking away he stared at her ass. "But right now", he turned to look at Maia. "I have someone specific on my mind".

*************************

"His brother?" Jace asked in shock. Once the man had told them Jace and Simon felt as if the waves had stopped and they were sinking into quick sand. They both froze and the color drained out of them--mostly for Jace. The demon stood still as if they were statues and the man was grinning at us like he just won the lottery.

"Yes and I'm ashamed to call him that but I couldn't change anything. Days with him were horrible", the man shook his head.

"What happened?" Simon asked.

"I don't think I should be telling you but since I'll be ruling the world one day I might as well and don't try any smart moves I'm quicker than Valentine's son", Jace froze thinking he was talking about him but it was probably Jonathan.

"And plus I have these demonto back me up. Anyways, Valentine was yes my brother and I spent my childhood with him. He would force himself to train harder more and more each day while I didn't need to. You may not believe me but I am half warlock or you could say quarter and the rest Shadowhunter. You see my mother was a shadowhunter, my father was a shadowhunter but my grandfather on my father's side was half warlock. Apparently some how my parents knew one of their children would become quarter warlock and it was me not my _younger_ brother Valentine", he paused for a second taking in Jace and Simon's shocked faces and then remembered something.

"Oh how rude of me to not tell you my name. I know your names Jace Herondale and Daylighter".

"My names Simon", Simon hissed.

"How do you know my name?" Jace asked.

"Ah another story which I will explain in a while. You should be thankful I'm telling you a story and not tearing you up into pieces like other villains would. I'm just nice…or actually it could just be because I have intentions of doing something else with you two. Anyways as I was saying my name is Christopher Morgenstern and I was named after my grandfather because I was the one who was the quarter warlock".

"But Jonathan's middle name is Christopher", Jace observed.

"Yes I know. It was because of his father's jealousy. He wanted that name Christopher because he wanted to be the one who was a quarter warlock and Christopher is a name you now use for a child who you are proud of in our family because our grandfather had a lot of achievements. So he gave it to his son thinking he would be proud of him but from the rumors I've heard he wasn't".

"That sounds nothing like my--", Jace cut himself off. "Valentine. He hates downworlders, why would he be jealous of not being one?"

"That's another story young Jace but please no more interruptions. As I was saying, our father trained us as our mother loved us. He trained us everyday the equal amount in the shadowhunter world but he secretly enrolled me in warlock training so I could become more powerful because as you may have guessed quarter warlocks have barely any power. When Valentine found out one day that I was being trained secretly by Magnus Bane--", Christopher was interrupted by a gasp from Jace.

"You were trained by Magnus Bane!? The High warlock of Brooklyn!?" Jace's eyes went wide.

"Jace what did I just say? NO MORE INTERRUPTIONS! And by the twitch of your fingers around your seraph blade I think your planning something…", Christopher turned sideways and walked a bit before stopping and smiling at Jace. "Don't take this personally but…" Christopher waved his hand up and spread his fingers. Suddenly Jace and Simon were tied to two rocks . "I value my life to much to have you hurt me. I do this to everyone I don't trust."

"Great. Thanks for letting us lose our only escape", Simon muttered to low for Christopher to hear.

"It was a reflex rat-boy", Jace snapped back.

"Again with the rat-boy!" Simon's voice was high in annoyance as he looked away from Jace.

"So as I was saying before you rudely interrupted me, Valentine found out and got mad so he tried to become a better Shadowhunter than me which he failed at doing. Soon as he grew up he got more jealous of me as my powers became more powerful and he ran away from home when he was about a year younger than you and he started school in a different part of Idris. My family went crazy over looking for him but finally two years later when I mastered my tracking spell I easily found him being the most popular guy in his school. I watched him for a year once he started to date Jocelyn Fairchild-- and I wasn't surprised at his choice of girl. She was very pretty and nice if I say so myself. After he proposed to Jocelyn they moved into her parent's manor and I followed them and lived around the corner. One night I saw Valentine sneak out and he went to see Lady Edom to get d**** blood and I was shockingly surprised as he gave it to pure Jocelyn and poisoned their child. After yes he noticed Jonathan had a bad side so he decided to try with you Jace and Angel blood and you were the exact opposite. I'm sure Jocelyn has told you about your real parents who were very wonderful", Jace felt a pang of sadness at the reminder of his birth parents.

"Stephan was so kind and a warrior and a wise mouth which you probably got from him as your mother was loving. Jocelyn probably told you everything since she's awake now. Valentine loved Jocelyn so much but his greed got the best of him and because of me being a warlock and the jealousy of downworlder powers he decided to go for the mortal instruments which was a total waste of his time…later", Christopher added when he saw questions in Jace's eyes.

"Then Jocelyn became pregnant again with Clarissa and Valentine never noticed and gave her powders out of love but didn't mean to make Clarissa an experiment. So now she can create runes and everything. How you may ask I know this is because like Valentine I had spies in the Clave but for me it was only one. He spied and acted innocent and told me everything as I waited for my foolish brothers plans to be foiled. I was and still am smarter than my brother".

Simon and Jace tried to take in this story.

"I had spies everywhere. Since Valentine knew my face I barely went to his school so I had spies, I barely went outside from the manor so I had spies and I barely went outside when I spied on Jocelyn's life. Yes that was the only time I was a bit jealous of Valentine. When he had the most gorgeous wife in the world. Clarissa grew in a human world and I watched as Jocelyn cried about not being able to raise her by our traditions and I watched as that filthy Lucian Graymark comforted her. It should have been me there comforting her".

"I followed Jocelyn to New York", Christopher started but was interrupted by a small whisper from Jace.

"Stalker", Christopher glared at him.

"As I thought Valentine would be there but when I found out what Jocelyn had been telling Ragnor I was about to leave, when Valentine did come. I was at the pandemonium that night when I saw Jocelyn with a boy beside her. I was about to run to her but when she turned around I noticed it was Clarissa and the boy I thought was Lucian was you daylighter. I went back to my house when my spy came and told me something happened. He said that he saw Jocelyn getting ready to take a potion when she called Madeleine and my spy overheard their conversations. Jocelyn was very smart so she knew that Valentine came to find the mortal cup so she took the potion and Valentine burst through her door. She fought for a second then went limp. Valentine took her somewhere but I didn't get to use any tracking spells because my powers rode down for some reason. I lost her then and I lost everyone. I couldn't find anyone for a year when I heard my brother got all the mortal instruments and I was surprised."

" I let my brother have his fun and waited for his plans to foil then when they did--just like I predicted-- I set out after a year to find Jocelyn. I couldn't find her so I sent a d**** to find her but he never came back and I found him dead attacked by a _vampire_", Christopher glared at Simon. "And now you may ask your questions".

"Does Jocelyn know you? Because the things you told us make you sound like she doesn't know that her _husband's brother_ is stalking her" Simon asked curiously as Christopher gave him a deathly glare.

"Yes she knows me a lot. I may have not explained it right but after Valentine calmed down a bit with his jealousy he found me and surprisingly invited me to his marriage. I talked for about an hour with Jocelyn but again me and Valentine got into another fight because of his foolishness. He said he was going to find the instruments and I told him he wouldn't be able to and suddenly we were in different cities".

"So what does this have to do with us? Did you just need someone to gloat your plans to and you just stumbled across us?" Jace smirked.

"Ha-ha very funny Jace. Say that again and I'll cut that mouth of yours off", Christopher took a weapon from his pocket and waved it. "Now the reason I told you this is because I know you know where Jocelyn is and after you show me where she is I will kill you", Christopher stated like he wasn't threatening to murder.

"Why? So you can kidnap her, get married, have kids and pretend your _brother_ never had two _children_ with her?" Jace grinned and Simon let out a chuckle. Suddenly Christopher was right in front of Jace leaving the tip of the sword dangle loosely on his throat.

"What did I tell you Jace?" He spat. "This is now your last and finally warning". Christopher stepped back and started to pace.

" The reason I need you is because I need to find Jocelyn-- _not _to live with her", he glared at Jace and he smiled. "But is because only she and the angels know where the card of Sang is", a puzzled look crossed both Simon and Jace's face.

"Card of Sang?" Jace questioned.

"Yes Card of Sang. You probably don't know what that is and the clave probably doesn't know either but do you remember when you asked me why I thought my brother was stupid to go the mortal instruments? Well you need to find three instruments and that's just wasting your time. With the Card Of Sang a nephilim or a downworlder can wish for anything in the world. The trick here is the angels have no power of it and can't do anything unless the wish is something like I want everyone to die or something like that. I am going to use my wish wisely with the card unlike my brother."

"So your looking for a _card_ that will grant you a wish and you think Jocelyn knows where it is?" Simon asked.

"Yes".

"Well how can she know if only the angels know?" Jace asked.

"Because she has had angel blood in her body and has been visited by them. The angels told her what it was and where it is."

"And you know about it because…" Jace left the blank for Christopher.

"Because I know", he answered.

"I don't think the angels would want to visit _your_ mind", Jace muttered and suddenly his face was lifted.

"Didn't I just say no more wise mouth. You bother me too much and I promised I would kill you didn't I?" Christopher drew his sword again.

"You wouldn't kill me", Jace smiled with knowledge.

"Oh really you think I'm that nice?" Christopher returned Jace's grin.

"No. If you killed me you wouldn't be able to find Jocelyn and then you wouldn't be able to find the Card of Sang and you know what happens next…".

"What?" Christopher raised an eyebrow.

"You'll fail like your brother". Suddenly Christopher's eyes filled with hatred as he threw his hand back with the sword and flung it down to Jace's chest.

********************

**Okay peps how'd yah like it! Its longer than what I usually write and that's good…right? I love my reviewers soooo much but you guys need to sign in so I can reply! Oh and I was wondering something…why is it that I have so many story alerts but not reviews. I think you guys know what that means. YOU ARENT REVIEWING! PLEASE review. You guys are great I love you and thanks again for everything!**

**P.S the next chappie might come slow cuz I'm going to get back on my darkest powers ff. Check it out if you're a fan! I didn't look over this chapter so sorry for the mistakes and stupidness**


	9. City Of Shadows

Jace closed his eyes waiting for the searing pain. He didn't care; Clary doesn't remember him what else is there to live for?

_You have a family_

But Clary is my life.

Jace's thoughts kept spinning around but the only pain he felt was from his mind. He suddenly thought for a second that maybe it was over. Maybe he was in heaven…but then he would have seen Clary in his eyelids making him smile while he left the earth. He suddenly got the picture of Clary in his mind and he smiled. When Jace snapped out of his reverie he opened one eye to see what was happening.

Christopher was no longer in front of him with a knife, there was now a bronze haired boy looking behind him. Jace opened both eyes and stared at the boy as he looked at him.

"Jace!" Both the boy and Jace's heads snapped to the voice. Isabel was running as fast as she could to them. When she arrived she motioned the boy to move and then hugged Jace.

"Jace! You dumb shit! You had me worried sick!" She shouted. She started to untie the ropes around Jace but when she put her fingertip on it she jerked back. She shrieked in pain.

"Isabel?" Jace asked concerned.

"I'm okay its just this rope burned me", she held up her finger to see a red mark.

"He could have done that so I wouldn't get out", Jace muttered. Isabel looked at him with a confused glance. "Christopher." When she didn't respond he looked around for him but saw no one except the boy, another boy with golden hair and Luke and Jocelyn. Luke and Jocelyn were both running to Jace while the other two boys just stood there side by side.

"Jace! Simon!" Jocelyn shouted. She ran over to them and for a second Jace forgot Simon was here. She asked if they were ok.

"J-Jocelyn?" Everyone's head snapped into the direction of the stutter. Christopher was under a medium sized rock. He got up with wide eyes that stared at Jocelyn never leaving her face. Jocelyn's eyebrow knitted together trying to find out who he was and how he knew him. Suddenly like a light bulb being turned on it came to her.

"Christopher?" Jocelyn's eyes also widen as she stumbled back and Luke flew in front of her standing protectively.

"Who are you?" Luke shouted to Christopher. Christopher's eyes snapped to Luke and he grinned deviously.

"Ah look what we have here. Lucian Graymark the werewolf. I didn't know you cheated on my brother Jocelyn. Such a shame and really here I thought you were trustworthy", Christopher slowly stepped forward.

"Bro--", Luke's eyes were filled with confused then drained out and refilled with shock. "Christopher Morgenstern? V-Valentine's brother?" Luke whispered shocked and Christopher nodded and smiled. Luke's and Jocelyn's eyes filled with shock while everyone else's except Jace and Simon's filled with confusion.

"Valentine's brother?" Isabel stepped forward. "Valentine doesn't have a brother". Christopher opened his mouth to answer but Jocelyn beat him.

"Yes he does", Jocelyn's eyes never left Christopher.

"It's great you remember me Jocelyn but I need to take you with me", Christopher lightly explained.

"Why?" Jocelyn asked.

"Well because…you're the only on who knows where the Card of Sang is", he explained and Jocelyn's face fell blank.

"Card of Sang? Doesn't Sang mean blood in French?" Isabel asked. Christopher's head turned toward her.

"Why yes it does. I'm glad you've learned your French young one", Christopher smiled and then looked back to Jocelyn.

"What Card of Sang?" Jocelyn asked. Christopher sighed.

"I have no time to play dumb Jocelyn. I could tie you all up right now if I didn't think you would tell me", Christopher rubbed his forehead annoyed.

"I don't know what that is", Jocelyn said.

"Yes you do", Christopher's voice became annoyed.

"No I don't".

"Yes. You. Do", his tone went higher in annoyance.

"No. I. Don't."

"YES YOU DO", Christopher's hands flew up and Jocelyn flew back to a rock. Luke ran to her and knelt down as she fell back.

"Christopher", she hissed as Luke helped her up.

"I can do much more than that and this time to your friends too if you don't tell me where it is".

"I told you for the last time I DON'T KNOW WHERE'S THE CARD OF S-", Jocelyn cut herself off as her eyes flew wide open. She suddenly understood.

_The card of Sang is a small ball of power where it will grant you any wish you please. Each child may use this. Whether you're children of the moon, children of the night it doesn't matter. This is the only object more powerful than the three mortal instrum_ents.

Jocelyn remembered the angel speaking in a light tone when she dreamed when she was 20.

_You will find it in a cave in one place in the world. No where else, it will move from this place once it has been wished on._

_No one has wished on this yet because they all were afraid my child. They had a right to. They have to go through all obstacles the Angels bring down to them. Once they finish they may wish_. The angel had appeared once blinding Jocelyn then disappeared. She only caught a glance of his wings.

_Jocelyn Morgenstern I let you know this information for you may not share with anyone. Only one's you trust that will use this power for the good. When the bad gets hold of it you never know what happens. Jocelyn Morgenstern only you know the truth. My child do well and don't trust everyone you know. For he isn't the one._

Jocelyn had awoke tangled in her sheets as she looked down to Valentine sleeping soundlessly beside her.

_My child do well and don't trust everyone you know. For he isn't the one._

The words replayed once in her mind before her head fell back on her pillow and her eyes drifted to sleep.

"City of Shadows", Jocelyn whispered.

**************************

**Short Rushed. I know I'm sorry.**

**BUT THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING!!!!!!**

**Thank you **

_**Emma Rose 23**_

**DinaMart95, magic noctum **

**midnight rambler **

**TheSuperRulderOfTheUniverse**

**Confusingstarsforsatellites-x**

**Amyk0705 and the two ppl who I couldn't reply to which were lexai and anonymous.**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWS AND I WILL TRY TO GET NEXT ONE UP QUICK BUT SCHOOL IS GETTING IN THE WAY :P Review plz!!!!**

**Pwzzzzz review its very important to me **


	10. Behemoth

_Blood dripping everywhere._

_Vampires._

_Angels._

_Werewolves._

_Demons._

Clary woke up shaken by the pictures in her mind. There were creatures everywhere snapping at her and behind them they were vampires, wolves panting. Then Angels in the sky coming down slowly. _The world isn't like that _Clary thought and smiled and let her head fall back on the pillow.

*************************

Luke caught Jocelyn as she fell eyes closed. He picked her up and stared down at her worried.

"Jocelyn?" He whispered and shook her a bit.

"What did you do to her Lucian?" Christopher hissed.

"I did nothing. You're the one who's threatening her". Christopher just shook his head and kept going like nothing happened even though he had the urge to ran to Jocelyn and help her but he couldn't show them his weakness.

"Now as I was saying I need Jocelyn to come with me. So Lucian if you'd be so kind to hand her over to me…" Luke growled and Christopher sighed.

"Of course you wouldn't. Well then I guess…" Jace knew Christopher was getting ready for a spell so he flew to knock him down. Luckily he caught him of guard otherwise Jace would have been flying. Then Isabel came to help while the other two boys just stood beside them waiting to see if they needed help. Christopher growled and suddenly Jace and Isabel were on the sand meters away from him. He stood up and brushed the sand away from him when the bronze and golden haired boys jumped for him. The bronze haired bite him lightly just enough to make him fall.

"Great job vampire. Too bad I'm not letting you finish your job." Christopher used his last strand of strength to get up and make a portal. He summoned the demons to attack as he crawled himself over to the portal.

" Stop him!" Jace shouted running towards the portal but there were already four Oni demons around him and one Behemoth. Jace suddenly thought of the day when Clary and him had to fight off a Behemoth demon on the first day of Valentines surprise invasion. He remembered how slow they were but at the same time how fast. He looked around him to see Isabel surrounded by three Ranger demons, the bronze and golden haired boys surrounded by 3 Greater Demons and Luke and Jocelyn surrounded by five. He was all on his own. Jace took out his seraph blade and started to slash the Oni demons as the Behemoth slowly made his way to him with mucus oozing out of his large mouth. Jace stared at him as his mouth curled into a smile. He turned back to the Oni demons and took another seraph blade.

"_Cassiel_", he whispered and it lit up shining his face. He threw the other blade with the mucus spreading on it behind him and started with his new one. He slashed them all ten times when they fell and disappeared then he was ready for the Behemoth demon when someone screamed his name.

"Jace!" Isabel shouted. Jace looked her way to see two Ranger demons on top of her as her whip lost its glow. The ranger demons were the only ones who could take on full human mode and speak clearly. Jace ducked through the Behemoth demon and ran to Isabel when suddenly… the behemoth demon was right in front of him.

"Shit", he muttered and hit the demon with the blade but it just regenerated. He cursed under his breath again before a wolf figure stepped in front of him and bit into the demon. He looked back to where he saw Luke standing with Jocelyn before but he was still there. He stared at the wolf in front of him wondering who it was but shook it off thinking it didn't matter and ran to Isabel. She was being slashed with claws through her clothes as she screamed and threw her whip blindly. Jace ran behind the demons and one by one slashed them making them fall back and dissolve. Isabel's eyes grew wide the went back to normal size as she stood up swiftly and shook her whip fiercely trying to bring back its glow.

"C'mon we can do that later", Jace handed her a blade. "We need to help the others first". Isabel nodded and they both turned to run and help their friends.

**********

Srry to the ppl i didnt say thanks to like the people who put my story as story alert but didnt review. Thanks to those people and i will soon write your names in thanks if you want me to. I just gotta go through the names :P

Thanks again and as you all know what i'm going to say...

REVIEWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

P.s I know its short but i had a random spazz to write this down so i decided to just put this up.


	11. DownWorlder

They ran to Luke as he kicked the demons away with his leg trying to hold Jocelyn in the process. Jace jumped over two demons and took Jocelyn out of his arms then Luke turned into a wolf. He started to bite through the creatures and Isabel blocked the demons way to Jace. Jace couldn't takes his eyes off of the wolf.

Simon bite through his second demon. He spat repeatedly.

"Uh gross", he muttered. A demon jumped at Simon and opened his mouth. "Man you need a breath mint", he muttered and tried to bite him but the demon caught Simon by his throat. Simon screamed and hissed . With a cool breeze the demon was off him. The pain was burning but slowly subdued as his vampire powers kicked in. Simon got up and looked at the wolf that was now biting through the creature.

_Maia_ was the only thing Simon could think of.

************************

Clary woke up from a dreamless sleep. She stretched and looked around her room trying to find her mom. She usually sat on the seat beside her and watched her but now she was no where to find. Clary slowly untangled herself from the sheets and stood up. She walked over to the doorway and looked out.

"Where are they?" A brown haired girl asked the doctor as she was holding a little girl's hand. The girl and the doctor were suddenly talking so fast Clary couldn't catch anything as the little girl turned her head to Clary as if sensing her presence. Her eyes gleamed and her skin was pale just like the other girl and the doctor. When Clary looked at them she saw something that looked like a relationship between all three of them.

"They should be coming soon", Carlisle tried to soothe the girls worries with his words but he couldn't stay focused. Carlisle was also worried about where his sons were. Clary hit her arm slightly on the door knob and all three of their eyes snapped to her. Carlisle's eyebrows rose and the girl he was talking to just stood there confused as the smaller girl just stared at Clary never shifting.

"Clary sweetie did you need something?" Carlisle asked stepping forward to her.

"Uh yah just my mom. She's usually here but right now I cant seem to find her", Clary responded trying to sound calm under the glares.

"Clary Morgenstern?" The brunette whispered to low for Clary to hear. Carlisle nodded.

"Bella I would like you to meet Clary Morgenstern. Valentine's daughter", he whispered back.

**************

Isabel used the seraph blade to kill a demon that was running at Jace. Each minute Isabel would look sideways to Simon to make sure he was ok. Suddenly when she looked again she saw a wolf in front of him and all she could think of was _Maia_. Isabel fumed then relaxed as she remembered what she did. She went back to killing the creatures.

There were four more demons all around them. Luke caught two them as the other wolf caught the other two. Once all of them disappeared everyone walked back to where Jace was standing holding Jocelyn. Luke changed back to human form then took Jocelyn out of his arms and placed her lightly on the sand. Simon ran over from where he was standing to stand beside Jace. Jace, Simon, Isabel and the two boys and the wolf stood there. The wolf didn't change back as he eyed everyone suspiciously.

"Is she alright?" Simon asked Luke. Luke place his fingers against Jocelyn's throat.

"She's breathing alright. She must have fainted", Luke said.

"Alright so who are they?" Jace turned to the two boys and the wolf. Luke stood up.

"Sorry guys. This is Edward and Jasper Cullen", Luke motioned to the boys. They gave a slight wave.

"And they're vampires?" Simon eyed their pale skin. Luke nodded and Simon's eyebrows rose.

"Wait which one is Edward and which one is Jasper?" Isabel asked.

"I'm Edward", the bronze haired boy cut off Luke before he could answer. "And this is my brother Jasper", he waved towards the honey blond boy. Jace nodded.

"Alright so we got two down and one more left to go. The wolf who's staring at me like he wants to rip my guts out", Jace nodded his head to the wolf. Suddenly with a swift movement the wolf changed to human form wearing nothing but shorts. Isabel stared at his muscular body and smiled.

"I'm Jacob and for your information wise guy I didn't _want_ to rip your guts out. My eyes just do that to every bad-ass I meet", Jacob smiled and Edward chuckled.

"Well this is going to be a great friendship", Simon muttered eyeing Jace and Jacob staring down at each other.

**How did you guys like it? Again yes I know that this was short and maybe some of you have been hoping for a long chapter like one of my other ones but I had to give you this much before i get drowned in school. Please review~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If you review I'll start my new chapter tomorrow!!!!!!!! 5 reviews on this chappie and I will post up my next chapter in less than a week and it will be long.**


	12. Drawing

"She doesn't it look like an angel," Bella whispered to Carlisle and he chuckled, "I don't see any shiny lights".

"Don't remind her of anything Bella," Carlilse whispered to Bella, "she's lost her memory. Just follow my lead and no supernatural, got it?" Carlisle looked over to Bella and she nodded. Carlisle started to walk towards Clary with Bella following.

"Your mother?" Carlilse asked softly, "Oh she just went to get something from your house", Carlisle smoothly lied.

"House?" Clary perked up, "When will I be able to go home?" She asked.

"Soon sweetheart we just got to look at your head and take care of it a little more", Carlisle smiled, "Don't worry your mom should be back by now". Clary nodded and Bella was about to introduce herself when the door behind them opened loudly. Carlisle and Bella turned around.

There stood Simon, Jace, Edward and Jasper dripping with ichor then Luke stepped from behind them holding Jocelyn in his arms. They all snapped their heads to Clary standing there and their eyes widened. Carlisle noticed and quickly using his vampire speed put her in her room leaving Clary dizzy, missing everything in a blink. The door was closed and Clary was standing in the middle of the room. She walked up to the door and threw it open then stepped out and looked at where those people were standing. Suddenly they weren't there and not a drip of what they were covered in was on the floor.

Clary looked the other way to see Carlisle casually walking toward her as if nothing just happened.

"Oh ", he said once he arrived in front of her, "Clary I didn't notice you were awake".

"What just happened?" Clary asked and Carlisle's eyebrows knitted.

"Happened…?"

"Something happened".

"I'm not sure what your talking about sweetheart but I have patients to take care of darling", he smiled at her leaving her dazed by his beauty, "You can go to your room, sketch some things then I will be right with you." He smilied again then walked pst her. Clary shook her head and retreated back to her hospital room. She sat on the bed and placed her sketch book on her lap and slowly opened it. She hadn't really looked at what she had drawn through the past three days so she decided now would be a good time to. She looked at the first picture.

It was a drawing of the dream she had. Creatures growling, creatures with fangs, angels coming down from the sky but this time in the drawing there were designs on the angels clothes and skin. There was different designs but one glowed in the middle. It was a design that looked like a ball in the middle then arrows pointing each way and curves around it. Clary hastily flipped the pages and gasped. On every page there was that design hidden somewhere or right in view. In one drawing there was the design on the side of a manor and in another there was the design on a table in a room that looked like the one Clary was in right now and there was a girl on the bed. It looked Clary but when she looked closer it was her mom. Then her last drawing was one of a cave then a big carved rock with a ball that was glowing on it.

On the ground, below it, was the design again.

* * *

"What happened to her?" Carlisle asked once he arrived to the room where he took everyone to.

"We don't know", Luke said breathless, "She was perfectly fine then she just fell." Luke explained what had happened as his heart pierced. Luke explained about Christopher and Edward jumped in sometimes to help or to give more details.

"Sounds like we're in big trouble", Carlisle stated while checking Jocelyn's pulse and heart rate, "It's especially worse since Clary has lost her memory. Its kind of hard to destroy an enemy without exposing yourself to her", Carlilse walked over to a table and pulled out a chair and brought it over to Jocelyn's bed. " If I hadn't got there in time you would have caused Clary to have a permanent memory loss", Carlilse sat down with an irratiated sigh, " I mean how would you explain the fact that you were dripping in demon blood?" Carlisle looked at her heart rate once more than recorded something down on his paper. "Okay, well, it looks like she fainted but I'll do background checks just in case so I will need you guys to leave, sorry".

Once they all were out of the room Carlisle got started with the tests. Jace's eyes had sleeping marks around them due to the fact he couldn't sleep ever since he'd recieved the news of Clary losing her memory. Jace had to see her now.

So he did.

When he arrived to her room he quietly peeked to see her sleeping so he decided to go in. He was swiftly beside her bed in a seconds time as he looked down at her. Clary's hair was across the pillow and her arm was on her face. It reminded him of the day he "slept" with her, when he woke up this was exactly how she was rested. He smiled and was about to pull her hair away from her face when his eyes saw her sketch book open.

He slowly and quietly took it away from her lap and retreated to the seat beside her. He sat down and looked at the page it was open to. Clary was drawing two boys, one was on his knees as the other one, who looked like Jace, was stabbing a sword into him.

_Sebastian. _Jace's eyes widen as he took in the picture again. Jace was stabbing a sword through Sebastian--Jonathan-- while there was a girl who looked exactly like Isabel laying beside him. _This already happened, _Jace thought, _She's regaining her memory…or about to lose it again_. Jace's face stood with horror as he remembered that the doctor said to not remind her of anything…or else she will lose her memory forever. Is it to early to let her jog her memory? Jace couldn't take the anxiety so he got up to show Carlisle when Clary screamed.

* * *

_Clary._

"Who said that?" Clary turned around but only to see pitch black.

_Clary_. The voice said again.

"Show yourself", Clary said then like a reflex she pulled her hand out to see a sword in her hand. Clary gasped as she looked at the object shining when she whispered something as if she was calling it. Suddenly at that moment creatures from her last dream appeared and sauntered over to her with their mouths wide open. Clary screamed and dropped her blade when the creatures attacked her.

* * *

"Clary!" Jace shouted trying to shake Clary out of her dream, "Clary are you ok?!"

"Let go of me!" Clary screamed again, "GET OFF ME!" Simon suddenly appeared at the doorway with Luke behind him.

"Jace!" Simon shouted over Clary's shriek then rushed over to Jace's side when Clary was suddenly choking on something. Simon tried to help Jace prop her up as Luke came rushing in with Carlisle behind him.

"Give her to me!" Carlisle shouted to Jace as Clary screamed and trashed in their arms, "Hold her down!" Jace took Clary's legs and Simon took her arms, "Relax her while I try to get a needle in".

"Clary?" Luke's voice cracked as he called his daughter, "Clary calm down, relax. Calm down and think of drawing. Clams you down", Luke quietly whispered but was interrupted by Clary's shriek. " G-Get her drawing book Jace. Now."

Jace looked around and snatched the book from the table with a pencil.

"Now what?" he asked more concerned then ever.

"G-Give it to me", Luke stammered and Jace gave him the book without another word. Luke placed the book in front of Clary then put the pencil in her hand and pushed her fingers around it.

"Calm", he whispered and Clary's arm that was shaking started to draw. Her arm went flying across the paper as her screams quieted to a sob and her wrist snapped side to side then, after a minute of hastily drawing, her head fell back against the pillow.

"I-Is she okay?" Jace asked Carlisle scared of what just happened. Carlisle listened for her pulse and smiled lightly.

"She's ok," he confirmed and Jace let out a sigh of relief and sulked down into the chair.

"Luke, what did you do?" Jace turned to Luke who was staring down at the picture Clary just drew. Luke slowly picked it up and turned it towards them so they could all see.

"Jace", Luke gulped, "has Clary ever met Christopher?" Luke's hands were shaking as he showed them a picture of a man who looked exactly like Christopher and another man who looked like Valentine and then millions of demons behind them. Jace sucked in a breath.

"Uh-oh", Simon whispered eyes wide.

* * *

**Like it?**

**Okay guys I should have actually given u a challenge. I underestimated my wonderful reviewers. In less time than I thought you would you guys wrote my 5 reviews I wanted and wow was I happy! When I got them I was rushing to get this chapter up for you. I don't like breaking promises :P This chapter is pretty long I guess but anyways. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! Each time you read please review! Your reviews seriously mean the world to me. (I'm so lucky I had not homework today) I started this chapter right after school! Anyways Thanks for the reviews! And plz sign in so I can reply!!!!**

**~~Rose 3**

**Luv u all!**


	13. Going out

The demons slowly started to disappear but the two men in Clary's dream stayed there as if they were statues. Clary stared at them in wonder.

"Hello Clarissa Morgenstern", the older looking man grinned.

"Morgenstern? My last names Graymark", Clary said. The other man looked as if he was choking on something.

"Graymark? Luke wishes. You cannot hide from me all your life Clarissa. I'll always be your f-". The man was interrupted by shouts.

"Clary! Clary!" Clary's eyes flew open from her sleep as she stared at Jace shaking her.

"W-what?" Clary's eyes wanted to fall asleep and understand who that man was but Jace was not letting her.

"Are you ok?" Jace asked in concern. Clary wondered why she would not be.

"Yah I'm okay…where's my mom?" Clary looked behind Jace as she tried to find her mom but she was not there.

"Oh um…she'll be here in a second", Jace's eyes wondered.

"So your that girl's brother?

"What girl?"

"The one with the black hair".

"Oh…yah I am", Jace silently exhaled in relief as he found out he did not need to be her bother again.

"You don't look like her", she whispered.

"I was um…adopted", Jace's eyes fell.

"Oh I'm sorry I wouldn't have asked if you were going to be sad", Clary's eyes fell also as Jace loved her even more. She was so nice and pure.

"It's okay don't worry", Jace managed a smile. Clary nodded and looked around the room.

"So do you know when I'll be getting out of here?"

"Uh no but I could ask", Jace answered. Clary nodded and Jace turned away and walked over to where Carlisle was.

* * *

Maia walked through the streets and stared around. Troy was right beside her as the silence droned on.

"So…" Maia tried to break the silence when her phone did the job. Maia took her phone from her pocket.

"Hello?"

"Maia?" Luke answered on the other side.

"Hey Luke", Maia mouthed one minute to Troy and he nodded.

"Maia listen you need to come back to Idris", Luke sounded frantic as Maia stopped in her tracks.

"Why Luke?" Maia started to get concerned as she went from preppy to scared.

"Maia we have a new problem and we need you here".

"Luke", Maia sighed. "Luke you know I can't come back after what happened with Simon".

"Maia I know and I'm sorry but Valentine's _brother _is trying to get us", Maia stopped eyes wide.

"W-What? What do you mean by Valentine's Brother?"

"The exact", Luke was interrupted by a sound behind him. "Look Maia I have to go but please think about it. We need your help".

"Okay", Maia said, "I'll think about it". Maia turned off her cell and looked over to Troy.

"Troy…" Maia stared.

"You need to go back to Idris?" Maia nodded. "Maia I can't just let you go there again alone. You'll get hurt".

"Troy I have to go there", Maia stared at the floor afraid to look up. "Luke's orders".

"He said you have to think about it", Troy convince Maia. "He didn't order you".

"Troy my friends are in danger".

"Then let me come with you", he whispered with hope.

"Troy", Maia smiled at his concern. "That's so sweet of you but I don't want to take a chance of you getting hurt. You can't come Troy you have never been to Idris. Who knows what could happen". All Troy could do was stand frozen.

"Bye", Maia whispered silently and gave a small peck on Troy's cheek. "I'll miss you buddy". Maia turned away and was suddenly running for Idris. _My friends are in danger _was all she could think of as she left Troy in the dark.

* * *

"What did she say?" Carlisle asked Luke once he got off the phone with Maia.

"She said she'd think about it", Luke answered as he prayed she would come.

"Does she have any transportation?"

"Maia's smart", Luke smiled. "Magnus is coming too so she'll come with him through a portal". Carlisle nodded and suddenly Jace was beside Carlisle.

"Clary is awake and she wants to know when she gets to leave", Jace said.

"Well", Carlisle looked at Jocelyn on the bed then looked back. "First of all she can't leave until her mother is out and second of all after that dream of hers her mind is in danger".

"What if she…goes out", Luke wondered where he was going with this. "You know…for fun with a friend…like me?" Luke rolled his eyes.

"I think that will be okay", Carlisle's eyebrows knitted together. "I'm not to sure".

"We won't bump into any demons", Jace tried to convince him.

"I hope not", Carlisle whispered but he was thinking of something else. "I was just wondering about how she had lost her sight before. I wonder if we could do that again…" Carlisle was deep in thought.

"But we can't do that", Luke looked over to Jace who stood rigid. "It could interrupte her healing".

"Maybe ", Carlisle said. "I was thinking Magnus. He has the Book of White doesn't he? He should be able to make her lose her Sight for a while". Jace hated that idea.

"But that wont let her understand the shadow hunter world for a month and Christopher could strike anytime and plus Magnus isn't even here".

"I see your point my boy", Carlisle's mind was still in deep thought. "Your right I guess we can't do that but just for a heads up Magnus in coming back today or tomorrow". Jace nodded and tried to get back on topic.

"So we can go out?"

"I suppose you can but one thought of the shadow hunter world and you bring her back _immediately_". Jace nodded and skipped off to Clary with joy.

* * *

Maia walked through on the sidewalk trying to look for the house. She has never been to Magnus's house before so she tried to look for the one with glitter everywhere. She finally got to one that had a sign saying Magnus in glitter. She stepped up to the door and knocked three times before Magnus threw the door open wearing a sequence robe.

"Sorry sweetheart no parties tonight", Magnus smiled.

"I'm not here for a party. "; Maia said as she mentally laughed at the fact that _Magnus _didn't have a party tonight "I was wondering if you could make a portal for me to go to Idris. Luke says there's trouble and he needs me there."

"Your in luck Goldilocks", Magnus gestured for her to come in. "I'm going there to, I was just about to get ready to make a portal". Magnus's house was messy with party stuff.

"Seems to me you had a party _last_ night", Maia observed the room.

"Yah only downworlders", Magnus smiled. "You should have been there. A werewolf had to go in 10 minutes in hell with a warlock. They came out ripped in shreds." Magnus laughed.

"Were you the warlock?"

"No no it was these enemies. They don't call it 10 minutes in hell for no reason".

"And the fact that your heart belongs to Alec?"

"Well you could say that…" Magnus laughed and Maia joined in.

"Okay", Magnus made his way to his bedroom. "So you're all ready for the portal?"

"Yup", Maia answered.

"Just wait here", he said. "I have to go get changed". Maia looked around Magnus's living room and kicked the party stuff in her way. She looked at the photos Magnus had hung on the walls above the fireplace.

"Those are my parents", Magnus said coming out of his bedroom wearing a blue robe with his hair colored blue, light green and purple. Maia nodded remembering Magnus's story about how his dad tried to drown him when he found out he was a warlock. She shivered.

"What took you so long?" Maia asked eyeing his hair trying to get off that topic.

"I didn't know what colors to put in my hair", he walked over to the mirror and stared at it. "Is this to much purple?" he pointed to the purple side. Maia shook her head.

"Good", Magnus exhaled. "Now we can get on with our lives". Magnus walked over to his back yard with Maia following. He stood in front of the wall of his house and suddenly was muttering words Maia could not understand. He pulled his hands up then pushed them forward and a swirling hole appeared.

"Okay so this portal will take you to the Hospital Clary is staying in. You should be in the lobby and I informed them we would be coming so they should be at the other end. You go first so I can close it behind us", Magnus gestured for Maia to jump in with a wave of his hands. She nodded and stepped in the portal. Once she disappeared Magnus stepped right in front of the portal and started to close it. As it got smaller Magnus jumped in and it closed behind him.

* * *

Luke was waiting at the hospital lobby for the portal to appear. The fey from the desk was staring at him as he explained what he was doing. The shadowhunters were trailing in with wounds. Luke looked behind him once then snapped his head back when he heard the portal. There was a sound of wind first then the big hole appeared out of thin air and Maia flew out of it. She got up and dusted her pants off.

"That's the last time I'm going through a portal", Maia said as she stood up straight. "Well portal's made from Magnus anyway". Suddenly Magnus flew out of the portal also.

"Hey! I heard that and don't think you have the problem! My hair is messed up!"

"Maia!" Luke smiled hugely and stepped towards Maia with his hands out. Maia stepped into them and they hugged. "I didn't think you would come". Maia shrugged it off.

"Well so where's the big problem?" Maia asked eyeing the place.

"Maia this is no laughing matter. We could all be in danger." Luke looked serious as Maia tried to lighten up the mood.

"Oh c'mon it's not like anyone's hurt…right?" Maia added once she saw Luke's expression.

"Not really", Luke paused before continuing. "Clary lost her memory and Jocelyn just…we aren't sure we think she fainted.

"Oh my gosh are they okay? Where are they?" Maia looked around them as if they would be walking to them right now.

"They're pretty okay. Clary is awake but I don't think you should go to her right now". Maia nodded mentally understanding.

* * *

"Hey Clary!" Jace said walking into her room.

"Hi", Clary greeted with a smile "You got the answer?"

"Sort of. You can't go home yet but…do you want to go get some lunch…" Jace froze thinking of how Carlisle said relationships are too much pressure for her. He was about to say just as friends when she answered.

"Sure!" Clary jumped up with enough enthusiasm it made Jace almost stumble back. She didn't sound under pressure so he decided to go with her. Clary looked down at what she was wearing.

"Let me just change", she blushed and jace had the biggest urge to go to her. He missed that blush around him so much! She turned to the chair and looked around.

"Do you know where my mom is?" Jace didn't answer her as he was still staring at her dreamily. Clary put her hands in front of his face and waved them.

"Jace? Earth to Jace".

"W-what?" Jace shook his head. "Oh sorry you need your clothes? Um I'll ask the doctor". Jace turned around as Clary's face replayed in his mind over and over again.

* * *

How'd yah like it!!!!!!!???? I don't know if you guys like the twilight in it…. Should I change it? I don't know. CONFUSED! Anyways this is one of those long chappies I promise. Anyways Thanks for the new alerts ppl!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And for the new reviewers!!!!!!!!!


	14. One Mistake, World ends

Jace flew to Carlisle wanting so badly to go out with Clary already. Once he arrived he saw him talking to a black haired short girl. She had a pixie face and was staring up at Carlisle. Her skin was pale and Jace could just tell from afar she was a vampire. They heard him breath and turned their heads towards him.

"Well hello there Jace!" Carlisle waved to him with one hand as his other one was busy holding his clipboard. "This is my daughter Alice Cullen", Carlisle gestured to the pixie faced girl and she smiled.

"Hello", she chirped quietly.

"Is there anything you need Jace?" Carlisle asked.

"Yah since I'm taking Clary out I was wondering if you knew where her clothes were".

"Now, now Jace", Carlisle smiled, "This isn't a date. I don't want you giving her too much pressure. I don't even know how I let you go with her". Jace was suddenly mad inside as Carlisle thought he would ever hurt Clary.

"Carlisle I don't think you should say that", a muscular musical voice said from behind. Jace turned to see Edward standing at the doorway with his arms around a pretty brown haired girl. "Looks like the shadow hunter is going to blow his top soon", Jace stared at Edward in shock.

"I can read minds", Edward explained, _Great_ Jace thought. Now I've got an invader of smiled at Jace as if he had just won the lottery.

"Jace her clothes are underneath her bed", Carlisle explained. Jace nodded not wanting to stay any longer so Edward could read his mind again and walked back to her room.

*********************

Maia followed Luke to Jocelyn's room quietly as she heard the moans of shadow hunters in pain. Maia kept looking around trying to make sure Simon was no where to be seen or Isabel. They both would be trouble. After the fifteenth look she relaxed when suddenly Simon appeared right in front of her. He looked sad but Maia didn't care, he hurt her and now he's going to try to guilt her. Maia didn't want to hear it.

"Maia", Simon started with an air of apologetic. Maia shook her head slowly.

"No", she whispered before she walked around him and continued to follow Luke down the hall.

"Maia", Simon was in front of her again with his eyes glowing with apologizes. Maia could see the apologizes but she didn't want to. "We need to talk", he continued.

"No", Maia said lightly keeping her cool. "No we don't Simon", she again walked around him.

"Maia", Simon was in front of her again but this time lightly holding her shoulders. "Maia please just hear me out".

"No Simon", Maia glared at Simon as Luke stopped once he saw that she was far behind him. "I don't need to _hear you out_ I've already _seen_ enough. Now let go of me and get out of my way", Maia hissed the last sentence and once Simon didn't move she used to hands to get his hands off her shoulder and placed them hard by his side. She turned again and jogged over to Luke and they continued walking.

*********************

When Jace arrived to Clary's doorway he knocked and waited for an answer. Once he heard Clary call for him he opened the door and stepped in to see Clary in her old clothes now sitting on the bed trying to pull on her shoes.

"Hey…" Jace eyed her clothes.

"Sorry I found them", Clary blushed and Jace was about to fall to the ground. "I didn't mean to make you have a trip to find the doctor", she stood up after tying up her last shoe and straightened her shirt. "So you still up for getting lunch?" Jace had to use all his power to not nod his head so hard it would fall off. They proceeded on their "date".

When they got out of the hospital Jace--trying to set a good impression--held the doors for Clary and smiled as they walked down the street. Clary looked around at her surroundings. All trees and flowers were fully bloomed and everything was beautiful, there wasn't one piece of garbage on the ground. Clary was astonished.

"So where are we again?' Clary asked.

"Oh we're in Idris", Jace answered sneaking peeks at Clary hoping it brought no memories back but she just nodded.

"It's beautiful", Clary whispered.

"Yah it is, isn't it?" Jace answered but wasn't talking about Idris instead he was looking at Clary. Clary stared at the sky as Jace heard footsteps run over to them, Jace turned to see Luke coming up the street. Once Luke arrived he looked at Jace with a face of disappointment.

"Jace", he hissed and pulled him away from Clary to whisper in his ear. "What are you doing with her?! She lost her memory remember!? She should be at the hospital", Luke looked more ashamed then mad.

"I asked Carlisle he said it was ok", Jace explained. They started to bicker some more as Clary stared everywhere not noticing the arguments once her eyes lay on a beautiful design. There was a statue of something with wings that looked like an angel and suddenly Clary was walking to it. She stared at it with wide eyes as a memory came up in her head.

It was an image of a something that looked exactly like the statue coming out a lake while Clary was on the other side on the ground looking up. The same man in her dreams was also there standing in front of the winged figure as it gave off a gold light.

"Clary!" Jace's voice again interrupted her flow of images. Clary turned around sharply a bit mad at his interruptions. Jace jogged over to her as Luke set aside and brought his way back to the hospital.

"Why did you leave?" Jace asked once he was in front of her. Clary only shrugged her shoulders slightly then pointed to the statue and answered.

"That", was all Clary said and Jace followed her finger to the statue. "What is it?" She asked and stared at Jace with curiosity.

"A statue…" Jace could feel her getting memories.

"Of what…" Clary urged but Jace stopped the topic.

"Hey", Jace grabbed Clary's hand lightly and pulled her with him. "I think we should go to the restaurant now it's going to be closed soon". Clary only protested once then gave up and followed.

*********************

"Where is he?!" Isabel groaned to herself as she slumped back on the chair. The chair was designed in patterns that were drawn in the late 1970's. Maryse had held on to her it for about five years. She left it in City of Glass for memories and now coming back Isabel found it again and sat in it each time.

"Where's who?" Alec asked coming down from the stairs overhearing Isabel's groan.

"Jace!" Isabel pulled herself up as her brother stepped off from the last stair.

"Obviously he's with Clary", Alec rolled his eyes at Isabel's knowledge. "He hasn't left her side since day 1", Alec walked over to the kitchen to get some food. Isabel stood up and followed him. She took an apple and went back to slumping on the chair.

"Where's Magnus anyways?" Isabel asked Alec while looking at the picture of Max on the windowsill.

"He just came in through a portal", Alec walked over to the sofa and sat in it comfortably.

"I'm surprised you haven't run to him yet and made out with him", Isabel laughed at Alec's expression.

"Ha-ha", Alec sarcastically laughed. "Well since you think that's so funny what do you think of Maia going through the portal with him?" Isabel was in the middle of drinking water so when she heard Alec the water flew from her mouth to the circle rug. Alec was on the floor laughing as Isabel used the back of her hand to wipe her mouth.

"That's not funny Alec!" She hissed. "You're joking right?" Isabel looked at him hoping he just wanted to annoy her; Isabel couldn't face Maia after what happened.

"N-No", Alec's words were muffled by his laughs. "I'm not kidding when I called Magnus he told me himself".

"But why!?" Isabel shouted. She liked Maia and she has no problem with her coming to City of Glass…until now.

"Luke told him about Christopher and that we needed help", Alec explained. Isabel groaned loudly.

"I have to talk with her", Isabel muttered and stood up and started to walk away when Alec grabbed her arm.

"Isabel not now", he explained with pleading eyes. "She just settled in she won't even talk to Simon. Just leave her alone for a while". Isabel nodded then went to her room.

**********************

Jace led Clary to the restaurant across from the Accords hall. The store shined freely and beautifully as Clary stared in amazement. Jace just stared at Clary with joy that she was okay.

"What?" Clary smiled at Jace wondering why he was looking at her like that.

"What? Oh huh nothing", Jace looked away embarrassment but suddenly needed to go the washroom but he knew he shouldn't leave Clary. "Clary um I need to go to the washroom can you just stay here?" Clary nodded but Jace still didn't believe her considering it was Clary who he was talking about. She never listens.

So Jace stood up and went over to the counter to see one of Isabel's friends and asked her to watch Clary while he was gone. She agreed and Jace hurried off.

Clary stared everywhere. She looked through the windows to the gardens, she's never seen such a beautiful place but as if by magic she had seen it in her dreams. Another image that was bothering her in her mind was of a big place with people dancing. She could see herself with the same boy from the other dream standing with her and two boys and a girl across from them. In her dream Clary just stared at the two boys and girl as the boy beside her looked around unaware. Clary's thoughts jumped from side to side as she looked down and saw something that looked like a knife that was carved in designs. Clary bent down and picked it up slowly and stared at it in amazement. She turned it in her hands and brought it close to her face for a better view when another image came in her mind.

She was using something that looked like the thing she was holding to draw something in thin air and suddenly was in a different room with a boy who looked like Jace. Then she was in the club and was following someone. Soon lights dimmed in her mind as she tried to calm down.

Her mind flew through images as she head ached with pain, she felt herself losing consciousness. She felt as if she would fall to the ground there but was suddenly holding the object in her hand and was drawing in thin air. A huge circle of purple came up and was floating in thin air. Clary's eyes widen and the object fell from her hands as she stared at the hole. Clary heard a gasp from the counter and turned slightly to see a girl with her hands over her mouth and she jumped over the counter and ran to Clary…but she was already in the hole.

***************

"There you are Luke!" Magnus shouted when he saw Luke step thorough the entrance of the hospital. "I've been looking all over for you!" Luke looked up and weakly smiled. "Uh-oh someone looks sad", Magnus smiled at Luke.

"It's nothing Magnus." Luke looked at Magnus with tired eyes. "What do you need?"

"I was wondering if you knew where Alec is staying. I mean I know he moved from the Penhallows house but I just don't know where he is now", Magnus explained.

"He's staying across from them at the house with the blue ribbons across the door", Luke explained in the most detail he could say at the moment.

"Oh really? House with blue ribbons across the door…Hmm…well Luke that's a great explanation of the house! Too bad almost _every _house in Alicante is like that!" Magnus rolled his eyes. "Your no help", he muttered and turned to the exit. Luke only shrugged not caring and walked over to Jocelyn's room.

***************

Jace stepped through the washroom door and walked over to his table to see Clary no where in sight. He got slightly scared but then his mind just thought she was probably in the washroom and slightly calmed down but was back to being scared when he saw his stele on the floor glowing in a way that tells you it's been used recently. Jace swiped it up quickly and ran to Isabel's friend at the counter.

"Where did she go?" Jace hissed more rudely then he intended to. The girl just looked down sadly.

"No", Jace whispered afraid.

"She made a portal", she spoke so low Jace strained to hear. His eyes grew wide as he stumbled back at her words. _Clary losing her memory and making a portal which could lead her anywhere. Not good. _He thought.

"I tried to stop her but it was to late she already left and the portal closed behind her as if by magic", the girl explained and looked down with horrified eyes. "I'm sorry".

Jace wasn't able to hear the last sentence as his world turned black.

**You like? Guys about the twilight just watch what's going to happen. Please bear with me and I'm sorry it took long for me to write this! Busy! Plz review! The reason why I did this chapter was because of reviews! I'm on my fifteenth chapter so I need ten reviews fro my next chapter! TEN REVIEWS! I know that you guys are all nice so it shouldn't take to long! Ten reviews and I'll tell you where Clary goes…**

**I know there's a lot of paragraphs that you guys might not like but i ust wanted to put that in for explantions for the future. TEN REVIEWS PEPS!**


	15. Listen to your Heart

Jace ran as fast as he could with his hair being thrown behind him. He raced over to the hospital panting and feeling tears but they wouldn't come out. Jace threw the door open that was filled with runes and raced in ignoring all the surprised shadow hunter looks.

Carlisle was sitting beside Jocelyn's table staring crazily at a note in his hand. Jace shook Carlisle's shoulders hard until he looked up.

"Jace", Carlisle whispered then looked back at the note.

"C-Carlisle its C-Clary", suddenly Carlisle's face snapped up and listened.

"Carlisle she made a portal when I was gone for like then two minutes!" Jace screamed as if he were about to faint. Carlisle's eyes widen and he snapped up and stared at Jace.

"I knew I should not of let you take her", he hissed and flew through the door with Jace following him.

**************************

Isabel cleaned her room with such swiftness you would think she's fey. Once she was done she stared at her room from her doorway and smiled as nothing was out of place then she raced down and fell into the couch across from his brother who was reading a book.

"Well that's done", Isabel pretended to wipe off sweat from her forehead. "So what cha reading bro?" Isabel asked then bent down to see the cover. It was one of Max's comic books. Isabel's eyes widen and Alec looked up.

"Decided to figure out why he loved them so much", Alec said as a joke but his voice ruined it as it filled with sadness but all Isabel did was nod.

There was a knock at the door and Isabel walked over to it sadly thinking about Max then opened it to see a blue robed man with blue, light green and purple hair sticking up in spikes.

"Isabel!" Magnus greeted with a huge grin.

"Magnus?" Isabel looked at him surprised. "We weren't suspecting you". Alec cleared his throat from the coach and stood up and walked towards them.

"I kind of was", Alec said and took Magnus's hand and pulled him in the house.

"Well thanks for giving me a heads up", Isabel muttered then looked at them all as they both had a love face on. "Okay guys I'm just going to go before this gay fest gets any worse", Isabel stepped through the door then popped her head back as she remembered something. "Oh and no sex in my bedroom. I just cleaned it so if I come back and it's messy you both are going to get your ass whipped".

"It's okay Isabel I think Alec has space for us in his room", Magnus stared at Alec and grinned as Isabel rolled her eyes.

"Whatever", she muttered and stepped outside. Isabel walked towards the statue of the angel coming out of the lake as she remembered Sebastian and Jace's fight. Her memories twirled when she caught a glimpse of Carlisle and Jace running towards the café. Isabel jumped up and followed them with a confused face.

When she arrived Carlisle was on the floor picking something up then examining it as Jace was staring down at him scared.

"Jace?" Isabel slid through the door and looked at Jace. Jace's head snapped up at her.

"What happened?" Isabel stepped to Jace and Jace explained in a cracked voice.

***************

"Luke can you explain to me now what's happening here in Idris?" Maia impatiently asked Luke. She was told ten times to wait but she couldn't take it anymore. Isabel could step through that door right now and Simon is already looking for her which won't take a long time since he has those vampire senses now. Luke sat beside Jocelyn and held her hand as she was getting ready to wake up.

"I'll tell you right after Jocelyn wakes up", Luke said looking at Maia for a second before his eyes met Jocelyn again. Jocelyn stirred a bit and every bone in Luke's body froze.

"Clary?" Jocelyn whispered and Luke moved closer to her.

"It's okay Jocelyn she's safe with Jace", Luke patted her arm in comfort.

"Luke?" Jocelyn's eyes opened and she slowly sat up with Luke supporting her back with his hand. "Luke what happened?"

"I don't think you should know all the details but it's Christopher", Luke whispered. Jocelyn only nodded once.

"Where's Clary?" She asked.

"With Jace", Luke explained confidently but really in his heart he knew something would go wrong. Jocelyn nodded and stood up while Luke supported her again. Jocelyn's eyes met Maia's and she smiled.

"Well hello there Maia glad to see you", she smiled.

"Thanks Jocelyn glad to see you healthy", Maia smiled back at Jocelyn and Jocelyn said thanks then walked over to the cafeteria with Luke leaving Maia in the room alone. Maia sat on the chair Luke had been sitting on and started to think about Simon. The image of him and Isabel kissing was burned in her mind as she wondered if Isabel was really his perfect match. Maia thought about why she should have him and not Isabel but all she could come up with was she was also a downworlder but she thought of so many other reasons for why _Isabel_ should have him.

_She's prettier, she's known him longer, and Clary would approve of her being with him._

_Simon wants her._

Maia wanted to scream as her mind kept on explaining to her that she should be with him while her heart said that Isabel should be with him. _Listen to your heart_ Maia's mom would always say to Maia.

"Maia", a voice from the doorway whispered and Maia jumped with shock then looked over to the doorway to see Simon staring at her sadly.

"Maia", he whispered and slowly stepped into the room looking down at the floor. Maia smiled and stepped to him and put her finger to his lips.

"Simon", Maia's voice cracked and Simon looked up. "It's okay. Really you can be with Isabel".

"No", Simon tried to speak under Maia's finger. "I don't want to make you sad". Maia tried to chuckle.

"Simon sitting here right now I noticed that you should be with Isabel not me. So please don't make me force you to be with her by ripping your guts out", Maia smiled at Simon and Simon chuckled. Simon didn't know who to be with. He loved both of them.

************************

**You guys must hate me because I didn't write where Clary went in this chapter but that's because I didn't get my 10 reviews like I asked :P But I decided it wasn't fair for the people who did review to not a get a chapter so I wrote this. People I'm drowning in homework! Sorry guys if you guys didn't like this chapter because mostly its all about Simon and Maia and Isabel but I needed to squeeze them in I don't want this story to be only about Clary and Jace romance.**

Instead of the ten reviews I want someone to tell me what these places are and what book they are in:_Another image that was bothering her in her mind was of a big place with people dancing. She could see herself with the same boy from the other dream standing with her and two boys and a girl across from them. In her dream Clary just stared at the two boys and girl as the boy beside her looked around unaware._

_It was an image of something that looked exactly like the statue coming out a lake while Clary was on the other side on the ground looking up. The same man in her dreams was also there standing in front of the winged figure as it gave off a gold light_

Those two scenes take place…?

People in the scene:

What book:

When/where/what happened:

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	16. Miss me?

_**Dedicated to My Big Sister Candy! :D**_

**______________________________________________________________________**

The lights circled the room never staying in one place. It looked as if cars were riding around with their lights on but instead of cars, there were people--teenagers to be precise. The music droned out the conversations as the teenagers flowed with the music never stopping even as they grew tired and their hair plastered to their necks. The way they danced with the music was as if they were flying. The quick, swift graceful steps.

One side of the room was filled with couples while the other side was filled with random people showing of their moves to strangers. There were teenagers in white t-shirts but when the colorful lights shone against them it looked as if their shirts were pink then purple…then blue. There were girls with long hair that twirled around them when they danced to the latest hits. They danced and danced as if nothing in the world was wrong, absolutely nothing.

Clary flew out of the portal and onto the ground on her knees using her hands to stop her from banging her head on the floor. The wind in the portal had droned out the sounds of her screams and the wind had thrown her hair all over her. Clary got up and dusted her pants off to notice a rip on the left knee; she felt her hair tangled and her lips incredibly dry. She slowly looked up to the music to see the same scene in her mind before. Everyone danced as if they had not noticed her coming out of that hole. The only thing missing from her dream and now was the two boys and the girl who were supposed to be across the room beside a closet but that space was now occupied by a couple making out.

Clary gently stepped forward as she winced from the ache in her shoulders when she was again pushed on her back. Clary heard a feminine gasp then saw a face come into view.

"Oh my gosh!" A concerned voice shrieked. "I am so sorry!"

Clary sat up and the girl stuck out a hand and to help her up. Once Clary was on her feet again she took in the girl's figure.

The girl was slim with reddish brown hair cut into a lob with brown eyes that looked milky in the lights. Her eyes were filled with apologizes and her mouth was turned down in a sad frown from the incident. She was wearing a blue blouse and a plaid skirt with black leggings and lines streaked across both of her arms.

"I am so sorry I didn't see you come through that por--" The girl cut off as a girl passed her to walk over to a brunette haired boy. "Mundane", the girl whispered then looked back at Clary.

"Again I am so sorry", she stuck her hand out in a friendly manner with such a big grin it looked like it hurt. "I'm Cameron--Cam for short." Clary took her hand and shook it then let it fall back by her side.

"I'm Clarissa--Clary for short", Clary smiled and Cameron returned it with another big grin. Clary's eyes wandered to the lines traced on her arms.

"Nice tattoos", Clary smiled at Cameron. Cameron looked at Clary with a confused face.

"Tattoos…?" Cameron looked down to where Clary was staring. "Oh!" Cameron smiled and laughed a bit before answering Clary. "That's a rune silly!" It was now Clary's turn to look confused.

"Rune?"

"Yah a _rune_ most of them are _iratzes_", Cameron explained then looked over to Clary's arm then chuckled. She took Clary's arm and waved it in front of her. "Look you have them too". Clary stared at her arm to see one of the same runes traced on her arm. The one the girl had called an _iratze_ then on the back of her hand was a design of something that looked like an eye.

"My mom told me that's a scar. Something like I was born with it", Clary was gazing at the design not paying attention to Cameron's expressions.

"I'm not sure you born with a demon scars unless you know…you got attacked when you were a _baby_", Cameron giggled but Clary just stood eyebrows knitted together.

"Kay' you look really confused so we can get off that topic", Cameron tried to calm Clary down from pressure. Clary looked over to Cameron then nodded slowly.

"So where you from?" Cameron looked around the room as if she was looking for someone and as disappointed when she did not find them.

"I-I'm from New York", Clary stuttered even though she wasn't nervous but a cold breeze shook her.

"Have you ever been to City of Gla--", Cameron started to say but stopped when she turned her head and saw something that made her eyes narrow. "Gotcha", she hissed and took something out of a belt that was across her waist. Clary followed her gaze to see a normal looking boy from the back but when he turned around his eyes glowed bright green. The boy looked at Cameron and Clary then smiled deviously.

"Do you have a weapon?" Cameron asked Clary. Clary's eyebrows knitted together then she caught a glimpse of what Cameron had pulled out of her belt. It was a knife gleaming. Clary gasped and stumbled back.

"Stay back Clary if you don't have a weapon", Cameron stuck out a hand in front of Clary stopping her from walking further.

"W-Why do you have a knife!" Clary shrieked but Cameron ignored her and was suddenly concentrating hard.

"There's a demon Clary. I put glamour", Cameron leaned down to her belt and grabbed another knife out. "Her--", Clary interrupted Cameron's words with a scream.

"Clary what is wrong with you?!" Cameron screamed over the music at Clary never shifting her eyes from the boy who was now moving slowly closer.

"What do you mean what's wrong with _me_. YOU HAVE A KNIFE!" Clary stumbled back and Cameron shot a murderous look at her.

Cameron was suddenly very annoyed and chose to ignore her and just kill the boy. Cameron ran to the boy and stuck the knife into him leaving him crouching on the ground as she finished him off. Liquid oozed out of his body as Clary stood there taking in the scene. The boy suddenly turned into a creature and he slowly tried to stand up but Cam kicked him on the stomach with her high boots making him fall back. Cameron threw the knife that was covered in slime on the floor and took out another knife that looked much sharper then struck the boy again and he disappeared.

"CAMERON!" Clary screamed scared more than she has even been in her whole life. Clary looked around shocked, as no one seemed to notice the crime or hear her scream not even the girl who was right beside her dancing and flipping her gold hair.

"Done", Cameron sounded pleased. Cameron turned toward Clary and put her knives away. "What's up with you?" Cameron asked Clary as she noticed her stumble back trying to run away.

"Y-Y-You", Clary couldn't get the sentence out when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Clary twirled around shaking to see a muscular boy with blond fair hair staring down at Clary with deep mysterious eyes. His mouth turned up at the corners revealing a devious smirk and he seemed very familiar to Clary but she could not put her finger on it.

"Miss me?"

*****************

"Magnus!" Isabel burst through the door letting a cold breeze in the house. The living room of the house the Lightwoods were staying at in Alicante had not changed a bit so Isabel was sure Magnus and Alec were upstairs. "Magnus come down here right now!" You could hear how frightened Isabel was just by hearing her shaking voice.

"I'm coming", Isabel heard footsteps and Magnus's groans from on top of the stairs. "Gosh Izzy what do you want? You're interrupting us". Magnus was now down the stairs with Alec trailing behind me. Alec took one look at Izzy then ran to her scared.

"Izzy what's wrong?" He asked placing a grip on her shoulders forcing her to look in his eyes.

"I need Magnus", Isabel whispered then looked over to Magnus who was playing with a piece of his hair.

"I'm at your service my lady", he bowed slightly then stared at Isabel waiting for her answer. "What's the problem?"

"It's Clary".

**************************

**Sorry this is so short! I just badly wanted to get this in! Very short! Ha-ha but I need you guys to wonder who it is….mmmm fair hair….**

**REVIEW! Please. Btw I'm going to be taking the short chapters and putting them together to make them longer so don't be worried when u see less chapters. I was trying to get the type of writing Cassandra Clare writes but it came out bad and obviously, she is much better. Ha-ha! So review! 7 More reviews and new chappie is going up! Check out my blog! At blogspot. com or at** http:/ / life through roses eyes . blogspot. com/ **Just take out the spaces**. **I have more to write on it and check that out cuz i dont wanna write authour notes here so i'm writing it there! So check it out! Thanks!**


	17. Ranger

"What do you mean?" Both Magnus and Alec tensed as they watched Isabel freak out. The room had turned silent once Isabel had said Clary's name and everyone automatically turned serious.

"She made a portal and went somewhere!" Isabel sputtered out scared as she watched Magnus and Alec's eyes widen in surprise.

"I need you to check the portal activity and check where she disappeared to Magnus right _now_", the words were suddenly flowing out of Isabel's mouth. "She could be…dead right now", Isabel winced at her words thinking of what would happen to Jace if something happen to Clary. He would murder himself without a second thought even if they tied him up, he would find a way to kill himself. As if Alec read Isabel's mind he reacted immediately.

"Magnus we have to do something!" Alec turned to his boyfriend with pleading eyes.

"Okay", Magnus waved his hands to calm them down. "Don't worry I'll do it". Isabel and Alec both let out a small sigh of relief then Magnus started to walk over to the living room.

"Where are you going?" Isabel asked Magnus and followed him with Alec behind her.

"I need a mirror", Magnus walked over to the mirror and shook his shoulder as if there was poison on them.

"Magnus!" Isabel shrieked in disbelief. "Clary is missing and all you can think of is your _reflection_", she hissed with as much venom she could place in her voice which is a lot since Alec winced away from her voice.

"Alec", Magnus calmly called him. "Please calm your sister and get her out of here." Alec looked confused and Isabel was furious as he talked as if she wasn't in the room.

"What!?" Isabel hissed in disbelief stepping forward to Magnus without thinking attempting to slap him but Alec placed himself in front of her and pushed her away as Magnus didn't shift even though he knew what Isabel wanted to do.

"Isabel you don't understand", Magnus let out an exasperated sigh. "I need a mirror to check the portal activity and I need you to not be in the room…as a matter of fact considering she could be anywhere in the world I think it would be better if both of you weren't here", Magnus added after a small hesitation. Isabel slowly calmed down ashamed and embarrassed and let her brother drag her out of the room as Magnus started his work.

Magnus whispered some words in Greek as he slowly lifted his hands up and let colorful sparks fly from his finger tips to the mirror. He whispered the chant to show the portal activity first to see the location of the recent portal which was at the restaurant across the Accords Hall. Magnus guessed that was where Clary was and continued his work. He then whispered with his head down the words to find where the portal had taken her. Usually no warlock could do this due to the wards in the portals but with the knowledge of the White Book Magnus immediately learned how to get past them. Once the words were finished a flash of white appeared in front of Magnus's eyes and he slowly looked up to the mirror to see a scene in front of him.

There was a clear video of a room full of lights and teenagers dancing. Magnus stared at the place as it looked awfully familiar but he just couldn't put his finger on it until he saw downworlders with glamours mingling with humans then he noticed where it was.

*****************

Jace ran everywhere in Idris in search for Clary but in the end he came up empty handed.

"Where can she be?!" Jace hissed to himself scared. He was out of breath as he looked around City Of Glass hoping for a clue, anything that can give him even a little hope that his love is close and safe but there was nothing. Jace fell to the ground and put his face in his hands and screamed in rage. He lifted his head as he heard frantic running behind him. He got up slowly and turned to see Isabel, Magnus and Alec running toward him. Jace's eyebrows flew in confusion as they ran toward him quickly. Once they were in front of him they were all out of breath but Isabel managed to spit out what she was trying to say finally.

"C-Clary…we…know…where…she…is", Isabel looked up to Jace's face to see his eyes widen in shock and behind his surprised filled eyes stood hints of relief. Jace grabbed Alec's shoulders lightly and stared at his face.

"Where is she?" Jace whispered his eyes pleading for information. Alec gulped down some air before he answered calmly.

"Pandemonium".

******************

"Sorry it took me so long to come back but when you get stabbed repeatedly its kind of hard", the boy smirked at Clary with his eyes dancing with amusement. Clary stared up at him confused. He looked oddly familiar as if they had a bond together but Clary couldn't tell where he came from. The boy grinned proudly at her but when Clary showed no sudden fear or shock his smile lowered as if that bothered him. Clary never shifted her eyes from his and the boy's eyes bore into her suddenly also looking slightly confused.

"Huh", the boy shrugged his shoulders. "I was expecting you to ran screaming or at least call for your protector". Clary looked as if the boy was speaking a whole different language. Behind Clary Cameron cleared her throat and the boy's eyes snapped to her like daggers.

"Uh may I ask who you are"? Cameron gently asked the boy.

"Uh May I ask who you are?" The boy mimicked her in a high annoyed voice and chuckled at the girls attempt to talk to him.

"Um I'm Cameron, a shadow hunter and I suspect you are too by the look of your arms", Cameron showed no fear and the boy looked over to his arm and smiled.

"Wonderful you knew I was a shadow hunter", the boy mused. "Must have been so hard". Cameron nodded sarcastically playing the game with him.

"Well now that I answered your question you must answer mine", the air between them tightened making Clary feel immensely uncomfortable.

"If you say I _must_ then I guess I have to", the boy smiled untroubled and placed his hands on his hips clearly happy about what he was going to say next.

"I'm her brother, Jonathan".

***************

"Wait what?" Jace stood shocked at Alec's words. "Pandemonium? You mean in _New York"_. Alec nodded quickly recovering from his run.

"How the hell did she get to _New York!_?" Jace shouted in rage.

"Wow Jace I really expected you to be smarter", Isabel stared at Jace and shook her hand showing him she's ashamed of him. "It's a portal you ass now lets go before something happens".

"How are we going to get there!?" Jace shouted still pissed.

"Well we can't get into the portal at the gard", Alec pointed out lamely putting his hands on his hips.

"No shit Sherlock", Jace said to Alec. Jace hadn't even noticed Magnus standing beside them if he hadn't spoken.

"I'm disappointed in you two", Magnus chuckled calmly as if Clary hasn't lost her memory, isn't in New York and could be in a middle of a demon attack. "You're staring at a high warlock who could make twenty portals a day and your beating your heads wondering how on earth you will get _one_ portal. Wow", Magnus laughed.

"Magnus just make one fucking portal", Jace hissed through his teeth furious at Magnus's lack of concern. "Get us to New York and we will be happy as clams". Magnus waved off his anger as Jace balled his fists beside him.

"Gosh you don't have to throw a tantrum", Magnus said using an annoyed voice which only made Jace want to rip him to threads even more. " Let's go to the forest so we don't get caught by the Inquisitor…unless little Jace is to afraid to disobey them", Magnus added clearly having fun making Jace mad but Jace calmed down trying to not give Magnus the satisfaction.

"No let's just go", he said through his teeth and he passed them to walk to the forest then soon all of them followed.

When they arrived far enough to not be seen by anyone Magnus ordered everyone to stand back and they all did obediently.

"Alright let's do some magic", Magnus rolled his shoulders slightly then lifted his hands and let the sparks fly against thin air to create a portal. The sparks from his hand all flew individual just standing there in front of them then with a snap of Magnus's fingers the sparks flew together making a huge hole swirling with colors.

"Wow, that's my favorite part!" Magnus pointed to the different colors swirling around as Alec rolled his eyes.

"Magnus we don't need a lesson on how gay people should act", Jace stepped past Magnus impatiently and stood in front of the portal with his hair swirling around him.

"Let's just get in and out". Jace stepped through letting the wind take him then once he was out of view Isabel darted into it also.

"You know Alec", Magnus mused. "I rather not have your brother make fun of my gay stereotype. It's utterly rude", Alec rolled his blue eyes once again and hand in hand they stepped into the portal.

************

"Oh sorry", Cameron looked embarrassed as she looked down. "I didn't know".

"No problem", Jonathan couldn't care less of Cameron's company. "Now if you excuse me I would like to speak with my sister _alone_".

"Sister?" Clary looked at Jonathan with heavy confusion and Jonathan was starting to wonder what was up with her. "I'm not your sister". Cameron looked at Clary with confusion then her eyes snapped to Jonathan accusing him of lying.

"Of course you are", Jonathan looked over to Cameron and waved at her to leave. Cameron stepped past Jonathan and continued toward the other side of the room.

"Clarissa", Jonathan smiled proudly but Clary showed no knowledge of knowing him.

"Would you stop acting like you don't know me? God it would make me feel better if you at least _tried _to run away from me or at least scream ridiculously". Clary just shook her head not understanding.

"Valentine was right", Jonathan laughed. "You are stubborn just like your mother".

When Clary heard that name, _Valentine,_ it was as if the world came tumbling down on her. Images of those designs on Cameron's arms, angels, creatures with blood dripping from their mouths flew in front of her eyelids. Clary felt like she was in a dark hole standing there looking at a movie.

Jace was on a riverside with that same man that she had drawn. The images flew and flew of so many unfamiliar people. Pieces of conversations rose in her mind with random images never stopping, speeding through her mind to fast leaving Clary incredibly dizzy. Clary couldn't take it anymore she screamed in pain before being plunged into a pit full of darkness.

*******************

Jace flew out of the portal first landing on pavement then came Isabel falling right on his back. Magnus and Alec came next rolling on the floor gathering dust.

"Ouch", Jace said as Isabel stood up then Jace. "Nice landing Izzy". Isabel grinned and they took in the scene in front of them. They were outside the pandemonium where thirty teens stood in line trying to get in as someone was holding up the line in the front fighting with the bouncer.

"Wow been a long time since I came here", Jace looked around for his love but came up short with nothing. "Let's go inside". All four of them put a glamour on and darted past the bouncer and stopped when they got inside. Humans danced as the lights flowed but Jace took no interest to that, he only wanted to find Clary.

"Let's spilt up", they all darted different ways pushing their way past the dancers to look for Clary.

****************

"Clarissa?" Jonathan stared at the body of his sister that he caught when she fell limp. He shook her repeatedly getting annoyed but Clary made no movement except the slow rise in her chest.

"Clary?"

Jonathan turned around to see Isabel looking through the crowd calling out for Clary. Jonathan's grip tightened around her when he caught a glimpse of Jace at the side of his eye and he knew he had to run but he was trapped. The warlock and the disgusting Shadow hunter were cornering him without knowing he was even there.

"I knew you didn't come here alone", Jonathan hissed angrily and looked around one more time. "Hold on tight little sis", Jonathan flung Clary into his arms and darted as fast as he could past Isabel. She felt a cool breeze and turned her head quickly but was too late. Jonathan was already out of the pandemonium taking Clary away from them.

*************

"Clary!" Jace screamed for her frightened. His glamour was suddenly fading because of his stress but he made no attempt to put it back. He ran in circles looking for her when he bumped into a girl making her stumble back.

"Sorry", Jace whispered to her about to leave when he noticed her marks. The girl looked at Jace clearly annoyed from his attitude but when Jace stared at her Marks she also noticed he had Marks too.

"Shadowhunter", Jace observed trying to keep his cool but it was impossible. His voice cracked.

"Yah…" The girl stared at Jace's pale face. "What's up with you?" Jace looked at her and shook his head then looked down.

"Looking for someone", Jace whispered and pushed past her when she caught his arm and twirled him around making him face her.

"Let go of me", Jace hissed at her and stared at her hand gripping his arm. It didn't hurt, he just wanted to get away to look for Clary.

"You're looking for a Shadow hunter?" The girl asked and this time Jace's eyes focused on the girl thinking of Clary. Could she be talking about her? Jace nodded quickly.

"A girl?" Jace nodded even harder and the girl smiled. "Red Head? Clary?" Jace grabbed the girl's shoulders keeping her in front of him.

"Yes", Jace's eyes flew wide impatiently "Where is she?!" He hissed.

"Woah clam down", she pulled Jace's grip off of her. "Last time I saw her she was with someone…what did he call himself?" Jace felt like fainting thinking of Christopher taking hold of his love.

"What was his name?!" Jace shook the girl and she winced. "Sorry".

"God boy don't rip my shoulders off", the girl stepped away from Jace. "I don't remember". Jace felt like crying. He slumped to the ground when Isabel came in view and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Jace?" She asked with concern but Jace didn't answer. "Who are you?" Isabel asked the girl in front of him once she noticed her. The girl said nothing backing away from Isabel's dagger like eyes.

"She says she saw Clary", Jace answered for her.

*****************

Luke and Jocelyn slowly walked over to the house the Lightwoods were occupying in City of Glass. The house was immensely large with ribbons all over the doors and runes placed on the door knob. Luke opened the door using the key Maryse gave him to use anytime he needed to get in. They both walked over to the living room and Luke placed Jocelyn on the couch then stood up.

"Jocelyn", Luke said. "I'll be right back I have to meet my pack for a second". Jocelyn nodded and Maryse and Robert walked into the room.

"Luke do you happen to know where my children are?" Maryse asked Luke with a concerned voice.

"No sorry Maryse", Luke shook his head apologetic. "I haven't seen any of them since yesterday as a matter of fact." Maryse nodded and went over to the couch to sit with Jocelyn as Luke left.

Luke jogged over to the north gate. He had informed the Clave he would be going out and in for a few days due to his pack's safety. Fights were happening between the vampires and werewolves and the clave have been informed and had talked with the downworlders about the Accords and how they have to get along. Not only were the children of the night and the children of the moon fighting but all of a sudden the fey and warlocks were complaining. Even after the Clave placed a restriction order between all downworlders something always happened to bring more meetings. Luke decided to go to his pack of lycanthropes and talk to them and make sure nothing else happens to them.

All downworlders were visited by the Clave. Raphael--their real leader hadn't returned yet--, the Seelie queen, Magnus and Luke. Magnus was contacted because of the fact that the higher warlock Ragnor Fell had been murdered by Valentine.

The sun was just setting when Luke opened the gate and stepped into the forest. He was about to change when he heard groans and hisses. Luke quickly looked around but saw nothing so he continued through the forest when the sounds were louder and this time came from behind him.

Luke slowly turned to see four demons crawling towards him and one walking. Luke's eyes widen in surprise and the Ranger demon smiled. Ranger demons were the only ones from the evil dimension that could take full human form without the green eyes and talk perfectly but they were also as dangerous as greater demons because of their stingers in their fingers. They were one of the hardest demons to detect without a sensor unless you were a downworlder who could smell them.

Luke quickly changed into a wolf when the four weak demons attacked him. He clawed at all four of them that were on his back as the Ranger just stood across from him smirking. Luke was shocked wondering what they wanted with him. He clawed at them and they all disappeared with slime flowing everywhere. Luke's mouth was full of poisonous ichors. He spat fiercely then looked at the Ranger who never shifted.

"Wonderful Lucian", the ranger spoke in a clear voice and laughed. Luke growled and darted towards him with his jaw open but suddenly the Ranger was on Luke's back.

"This might hurt a little", the Ranger chuckled and stabbed his stingers into him and Luke howled in pain. Luke noticed the Ranger didn't put all his power in the attack because of how little the stingers were in him but they were still in enough to make Luke freeze in place. The Ranger lowered himself to Luke's ear and laughed letting the worst smell come out of his mouth and Luke whimpered.

"I don't want to kill you yet", The Ranger put the stinger in more when Luke struggled.

"Don't move or else I will put all my power in you". Luke whimpered and fell on his stomach in pain but the Ranger didn't move away from his back. "I was sent to tell you something", the Ranger laughed squeakily.

"Valentine's son is not dead".

*********************

**Oooooo Scarii! Long chapter for all you reviewers who ALWAYS review! Luv yah! It means so much~! You guys don't know how much it means! I shriek with happiness when you review and when some of you guys do story alert! Gosh you guys don't know how happy I am to get so many reviews! When I started this chapter I expected 5 reviews through the WHOLE story. Lol to get 57 that's a dream come true! Thank you so much!!!! Thanks to my new beta reader burning.. for helping me with one of the confusing sentences I wrote! Oh and anyone who has any stories on fan fiction or fiction press plz tell me about it in your review I would love to read them! Oh and my new reviewer immorly dead () Plz get an account! I really want to reply to you! Thank you for answering my question on the other chapter about the scenes! My goal is 70 reviews so thats 11 more reviews! I know its greedy but...please? Happy Halloween btw!**

**~~Rose 3**

**P.s R&R!**


	18. Extra Chapter skip

**Extra Chapter go to next**


	19. Consul Anthony

"What's wrong?" Cameron asked Isabel, who looking at Jace who was still on his knees. Cameron's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. She didn't understand why they made such a big deal of this.

"You wouldn't understand," Isabel shook her head and looked down."I think I can manage," Cameron responded with attitude. She placed her hands on her hips before continuing, "Especially since I talked to her before she left."

This time it was Jace that answered her."You know how you could help?" Jace stood right in front of Cameron and pointed at her then hissed, "If you'd remember who took her!" His jaw was tensed in anger, and Cameron put her hands up in front of herself in a defensive way.

"Easy Jace," Isabel called and placed her hand in between Jace and Cameron, "We don't need a fight right now."

"Well let me _try _and remember," Cameron bit her lip in concentration. "I don't know right now, but I think I'll be able to remember later on. I honestly barely heard because of the music. I'm sorry."

Isabel nodded and pulled Jace away."Let's get back to Idris," Isabel said slowly and turned around before they heard a sharp intake of air.

"Idris?" Cameron whispered. "You…you're going to Idris?" Isabel and Jace shared a brief look then both nodded together.

"Can I come?" Cameron whispered hopefully. "Please I won't be any trouble, I promise, and I'll help you find Clary. Just please let me go to the shadow hunter home city," Cameron begged, and it looked as if she had tears in her eyes.

Isabel felt sorry for her and rubbed her temple in thought."You need permission from the Clave," Isabel replied.

Cameron chuckled and smiled."The Clave?" She snorted, "I don't think they have a problem with _me."_

"How so?" Jace raised an eyebrow at her skeptically, and Cameron shook her head lightly."I haven't been to Idris since I was eight. I was sent to France and then to New York for demonic activity," Cameron explained, looking away. "I've heard stories and seen pictures, but for 7 years I haven't gone to Idris, Alicante, the City of Glass". She stared dreamily into space as if she were remembering something.

"Fine," Jace shrugged, he knew what it was like to not be able to go home, "You can come but on two conditions." Cameron nodded and Jace continued, "One: If you get in trouble for passing the gate, we were never with you, and Two: You have to help us find Clary." Cameron nodded happily and they set off the find Alec and Magnus before leaving through the portal.

*****************

Luke's whole body froze and it wasn't because of the Ranger's stingers instead it was from his shock_. Jonathan is alive? _Luke thought. _No he's dead, Jace killed him…but there was no body found_. Luke cursed under his breath and the demon laughed..

"I was hoping for that reaction," it whispered in Luke's ear. "He will murder you all before you even get the chance blink." The Ranger Demon chuckled darkly before letting go of Luke. "Don't worry, I wasn't sent to kill you," he explained once he was several feet away from Luke. "I was sent to only tell you about him, 'no killing'was his exact words." Luke wanted to ask who _he_ was but couldn't due to the fact he was still in wolf form. He couldn't change to human otherwise he wouldn't be able to fight.

"Well Good bye Lucian Graymark," the creature turned around, "Have fun dying." Luke howled and ran after it, but it was too fast for him. By the time Luke got to where the ranger was standing before, the demon was already twenty feet away and soon was disappeared into the darkness. Luke whimpered from pain as he felt the side effects of the poison. He went back to the North Gate, going as fast as possible. He phased back into human and opened the gate quickly. He fast as he could, as the poison spread through his body, to Jocelyn.

***************

They flew out of the portal and landed on the outskirts of the city. Luckily they weren't that far so the walk would only take five minutes. They walked in complete silence until they got to the North Gate.

"Okay so if anyone asks--," Jace started but was interrupted by Cameron.

"I'm not with you," she finished for him and rolled her eyes. "I know, you don't have to be such a baby about it. They aren't going to kick you out of the Clave." Cameron laughed, pushing past Jace, and making her way towards the gate.

"I like her," Magnus whispered, with a grin, to went through the gate with Jace, Isabel, Alec and Magnus following behind her having their own small conversations. Luckily there was no security on duty at the moment so they were able to enter without a problem. Once they were in the middle of The City of Glass Cameron stopped to stare.

"You have never seen a city till you have seen Alicante of the glass towers," she whispered softly. Jace's head snapped towards her.

"What did you say?" He asked bewildered. Cameron shrugged.

"Someone taught me it," she replied in a calm and icy tone.

"Yah, our tutor Hodge taught that to us," Jace said becoming suspicious of this girl.

"Well I guess all tutors know that since it's in the book," Cameron didn't look at Jace or anyone else. Her eyes were dancing with amusement as she stared at the City, her home.

"Who are you?" A voice asked from behind Alec and Magnus. They all turned around to small chubby man with his hands on his hips. His long black hair was tied back with elastic and he had tired marks beneath his eyes.

"Oh," Jace moved away from Isabel to stand in front of Cameron, "Well I'm Jace, that's Isabel", he gestured to his sister, "And that's Alec and Magnus", he waved to the boys standing beside each other. "We all have permission to be here Consul." Jace was very calm as he tried to cover Cameron.

"I know who _you_ are," the Consul snapped with venom at Jace, but Jace didn't react as if he wasn't surprised. "I know they are Roberts's children and I know him," he said pointing to Magnus then looked back at Jace. "What I want to know is who _that_ is."

"I'm Sorry Consul Anthony," Jace sighed, "You're going to have to more specific."

"Don't play dumb with me_ Jonathan_!" Anthony shouted and Jace finally flinched, "The one you're hiding". Cameron wasn't paying attention instead she was staring at the hills having absolutely no clue what they were talking about.

"Firstly _Consul_ my name isn't _Jonathan,_" Jace spat with as much venom he could place in his voice, "It's Jace and if you had listened to the Clave you would have known everything about the battle." Jace stared at Anthony with dagger eyes. "Secondly I'm not hiding anyone!"

"Oh really?" The Consul raised an eyebrow and smiled, "So who's that behind you". Jace stiffened and took a deep breath. He was about to snap a remark when Cameron spoke.

"It's alright Jace," she reassured him and then pushed past him to stand in front, "Hey Anthony." Isabel's eyes widen a bit as she heard Cameron call the Consul by his real name in first greeting. Usually you are supposed to call them _Consul _in the first greeting. The Consul's eyes widened as he took in Cameron's figure and he gasped.

"Cameron Madison Bermudez?" Consul breathed.

"I go by Cam now," Cameron smiled at the Consul and he relaxed a bit.

"I'm surprised to see you here," he revealed. "I thought you promised you wouldn't come back." Cameron seemed shocked at this.

"Who promises to never come back to their home city?" Cameron snorted, "Anthony you must be crazy. Just because my mom and stepfather died here doesn't mean I wouldn't come back," she grinned and the Consul stiffened.

"Well _Cam_ I go by _Consul," _he snapped, and Jace, Alec and Isabel were shocked at their conversation. Back talking or being disrespectful to the Consul or any high Clave members was highly against Clave rules, but Cameron seemed to not care.

"Surprisingly your right," Cameron placed her hands on her hips and took an exasperated breath then snapped her fingers at Anthony impatiently.. "Hurry up Anthony, what do you want?" At this everyone gasped and Cameron smiled.

"The Clave. You entered without permission and so now you are wanted by the Clave," he explained.

"The Clave doesn't even know she's here," Jace objected impatiently.

"Well now they do," he snapped at him causing him to be quiet.

"Fine, I'll come," Cameron gave up and walked past Anthony, and soon enough the rest of them followed.

*****************

**Hope you enjoyed that! Okay So some things to say:**

**1. SO SORRY FOR TAKING SOO LONG TO UPDATE! I FEEL SO BAD!**

**2. OMG I RE-READ MY STORY FROM THE BEGINNING AND IT ABSOUSLTY SUCKED! I HAD SO MANY GRAMMAR ERRORS AND STUPIDTY I WANTED TO FAINT! OMG! I CANT BELIEVE YOU GUYS STILL READ AND REVIEWED! You don't know how much that means to me! OMG it means the world! That you so much and I looked over and changed some things so that's why there's only 18 chapters now. I didn't quite do a lot of corrections but anyways THANK U A MILLION.**

**3. I made a new story! It's called City Of bones and it's a total remix! It isn't a different Point-of-view thing instead it's totally different but check out my profile or Blog for it! The summary is in the story. Please read it!!! Please!!!**

**4. Check out my best friend's fiction press! It's called Lover's and friends by storygirl1234 and she wrote another one called Labyrinth. Please check them out! I seriously want her to get reviews : )**

**5. Sorry but my updates may come slower but I promise you I will finish this story. **

**Next point don't read if you haven't watched new moon.**

**6. DID ANYONE WATCH NEW MOON? MIGHT I SAY IT WAS AMAZING? THE EFFECTS WERE SPECTACULAR AND THE ENDING WAS SO AWESOME. Me and my best friend FREAKED OUT! Taylor lautner was the best! No offense to the actors but Kristen Stewart RUNINED THE MOVIE! If Alice (Ashley Greene) hadn't come back the movie would have gone downhill. Ever since she came back it was AWESOME! THE ENDING and I laughed so hard at the part where Alice had the vision haha! Anyways! Thanks for reading!**


	20. Inquisitor

Cameron smiled as she walked through the halls patiently. Consul, Jace, Alec, Isabelle and Magnus were in front of her as she was quietly following behind. Cameron stared at the runes as memories of her home city appeared in her mind, and she smiled to herself. She couldn't believe she was actually here. She always said she wouldn't come back because she never wanted to see this place again after her mother and step father's death but it was all a lie. It was like what she told Consul before, no one could promise not to come back to their home city, not even her. The witchlight that hung on the walls were starting to get brighter as they passed them and they shone the path for them. Finally they arrived to a large area that was decorated in runes. Cameron breathed in the wonderful homey scent she missed for years.

"Inquisitor," the Consul greeted a thin, tall man in front of him. His black hair was cut and was neatly arranged to the side. Anthony had stopped in front of the high members of the Clave. The inquisitor was the only one standing up and was in front of four men that were behind him, sitting on thrones.

"Consul Anthony," the Inquisitor nodded a greeting towards the Consul before having a confused look when he caught sight of the shadowhunters behind him. "Might I ask what are these young ones doing here?"

"Trespassing," Consul stated clearly.

"Trespassing?" The Inquisitor's face twisted in confusion, "I don't think The Clave has any problems with the children who saved our race from Valentine's clutches. They may enter anytime they like don't you agree?" The men who were sitting on the thrones chuckled and the Consul heated up. Jace grinned mockingly, and crossed his arms on his chest enjoying the moment watching Consul's plans foil.

"It is not them that I speak of Inquisitor Vincent," The Consul snapped, "It is the girl behind them." Vincent raised an eyebrow, urging him to go on.

"Uh, I have a name you know," Cameron said as she stepped from behind Jace, and shot a annoyed glare at the Consul. The whole Higher part of the Clave gasped and their eyes widened.

"Cameron Madison Bermudez!?" Inquisitor Vincent shrieked with a grin, and Cameron nodded. "Oh how glad I am to see you!" Vincent walked over to Cameron and caught her in a tight bear hug.

"Same to you, Dad," Cameron rolled her eyes and returned the hug lightly as everyone behind her gasped.

"Dad?" Isabelle questioned.

"Mhmm," Cameron mumbled and smiled weakly, embarrassed.

"I thought you said your father died," Alec pointed out suspiciously.

"No," Cameron snapped at him annoyed, "I said _step _father. Huge difference." Cameron waved off Alec.

"Oh," Jace smiled and stepped forward, "so _this _is why you said the Clave wouldn't have a problem with you coming here without their permission." Cameron mumbled a 'uh-huh' and started to pick at her nails, trying to ignore the stares that were making her very uncomfortable.

"Don't be silly," Vincent clasped his hands together happily before continuing, "My daughter can come here _anytime _she likes. She _is _the inquisitor's daughter and the best shadowhunter of her generation," Vincent smiled to show he was proud of his daughter's achievements. Cameron's eyes widen as if to say "why would you say that!" and she dropped her hands by her sides. The Inquisitor winked at her and turned to look at the Consul.

"Well," Vincent clasped his hands together, "_That _was a waste of our precious time, not that I didn't love seeing you again sweetie," he added once he noticed what his words sounded like. "As you can see I was _very _shocked you came back darling. Your mother did get killed here," even though Vincent was divorced with Cameron's mother he still winced as he spoke those words, "I still love you and I'm glad you came here but we _need_ to get back on track. We, the Clave, need to stop these downworlder issues disrupting the whole shadowhunter world." Vincent walked to a desk and pulled out a pen. His wrist flicked around as he wrote.

"Oh lord," Magnus sighed, "Those problems haven't disappeared yet? Have you even caught the bitch that ruined my house yet?" Magnus raised an eyebrow and placed his hands on his hips, "I thought you said _my_ problems were the most important. Tsk-tsk," Magnus shook his head seeming ashamed.

"Bane," Vincent let out an exasperated sigh, "Do I look like I have the time to chat with you?" Vincent turned around and threw something into a fireplace. "Although, I could get to your problem, and everyone else's, faster if _someone_," Vincent looked toward Jace, Alec and Isabelle with pleading eyes, "checked it out for us." Jace let his shoulders slouched down.

"No way," Jace shook his head, "I have way more important problems," _like finding Clary _Jace added mentally.

"I could go," Isabelle volunteered lightly, trying to lighten the mood of the room. "I'm perfectly capable of checking it out." Alec's brotherly instincts kicked up.

"No, you're not," he snapped, angry she would even think of going by herself, "Your too young to go by yourself."

"Who said she was going to go by herself?" Cameron cut in, pulling out a blade from her belt. "I can go with her." The blade shone against the witchlight casting a shadow against the wall.

"No," Alec hissed, and Vincent shook his head and smiled.

"Alexander," he crossed the floor to stand in front of him, "My daughter is the best shadowhunter I have _ever_ seen. That's a lot of shadowhunters considering I am the inquisitor." He let out a booming laughter.

"Surely," Jace smiled mockingly, "You have not seen me fight then." Vincent let out another laugh before returning back to his desk.

"Perfect. Isabel and Cameron will go together to investigate the vampire's lairs first. Apparently they are mostly the cause," Vincent shook his head ashamed. Alec's eyes widened and he stepped forward.

"No way is my sister going to the _vampire's lair_. Are you honestly kidding me?" Alec shrieked.

"Fine Alexander," Vincent let out another tired sigh and the bags under his eyes bloomed, "You may go with them." Alec blanched and Vincent smiled.

"But-," Alex objected but was cut off by the Inquisitors hand.

"Enough of this Alexander. You will go and that's _Clave_ orders," Alec slowly nodded, knowing he couldn't object now, and walked back to where he was standing before, beside Jace.

"Alright, I would suggest you hurry," Vincent looked over to the Consul, "Escort them out please. You will be going to the vampire lair just outside of the gates, deep into the forest. Miles away from the lycanthrope's lair. If you still are uncertain you may ask Lucian Graymark, I'm sure he knows the way," Isabelle nodded and they all set off.

* * *

"How long does it take to wake up from a faint?" A male voice hissed from above her face. She could feel her mind spinning even though it was all dark, pitch black. She couldn't feel her fingertips, they felt as if they were purple. Had she placed them in freezing water? Her legs felt numb also, as a matter of fact her whole body felt numb but why?

"She's so weak," the same voice laughed. The air had gone cold.

"It takes time," a different voice, much muscular and older spoke, "You did give her quite the scare." The man laughed.

"Actually, no I didn't," the first boy sounded like he was very confused, "When she saw me it was like she didn't know me. It was odd."

"Indeed," the older man said under his breath, "After everything that happened how can she forget _you,_ but don't worry, my boy, you will get your reaction you were hoping for when she wakes up, Jonathan." The other boy chuckled and yawned.

"I hope."

*******************

**Like it?? Okay people please don't track me down and murder me because I didn't tell you where Clary is! :P I'm sorry but I will get to that soon enough. Everyone is jumbled up and I hate it. Maia and Simon have disappeared from my story for some reason and so have the Cullens. I just need to bring them all together for the big mystery to be revealed. Ha-ha. **

**Anyways I was kind of disappointed that only three of my reviewers here went on to read my other story City Of Bones. I really want you guys to read that and tell me your thoughts but if your busy that's alright! As long as you review to one of my stories! Lol!**

**Oooo I'M ALMOST AT 100 REVIEWS! PLEASE MAKE MY WISH COME TRUE! PLEASE! I apologize again for my stupid grammar in the beginning of the story and I also have a new beta. My sister, Krysberm. She's wonderful to me and I love her! I love my reviewers also! Please know how much I appreciate you guys because honestly I can't live with myself if you don't understand how much your reviewing and reading means to me. Okay so No school on Friday so I have an extra start on my next chapter! Review and it goes up!**

**Oh and for my wonderful reviewers and readers I was wondering if you could do me a favor. When you review I would honestly LOVE to hear your thoughts on my story! Please! Oh and if you have any stories on ff I WOULD LOVE TO READ THEM! Don't make me track you down for your stories. :)**

**Also there's a poll up on my profile. Check it out!**

**Please Review and I'm sorry for the delay. School. Ahh we got our report cards! Oh and Happy belated Thanksgiving to all Americans!**

**~~Rose 3**


	21. No way

Chapter 21

No Way

"This way," The Consul gestured with his hand, in a stiff way, to the left where the witchlight shone brighter. It was almost as if they sensed their presence. Jace had his hands in his pockets trying to stay calm, but all he could do was think about Clary. _Where is she, where could she possibly be?_ Jace couldn't take the anxiety, the no answers. _What if Christopher got a hold of her?_ Jace felt like slamming his head against the wall but he knew that wouldn't help anything.

Cameron on the other hand was thinking about her parents. Her dad had been chosen as an Inquisitor right after the battle with Valentine was over. Cameron had been in hiding while the battle was taking place. She immensely wanted to be here and join her home city's battle, but her father disapproved of her participating, he didn't want to lose her. He knew how well she was at battling, but he still wouldn't let her fight for who knows what reason. Cameron sighed as the thought of her joyful and loving mother appeared in her mind. She loved her mother so much, she still does. Though she did have some problems with her step-father, as a matter of fact she never cried over losing him. The only reason she cried at the funeral was because of her mother, her sweet mother that didn't deserve to leave this world. Cameron kicked a witchlight, which had fallen from the wall, angrily.

"What's wrong?" Jace asked calmly, yet slightly amused. He was still trying to figure out Cameron. He found it odd that he wanted to know more, not that he liked her he was in love with Clary, but she reminded him of himself in some ways.

"Thinking," Cameron stated, but she wasn't looking at Jace. She didn't care about his company, nor did she want it. It was boys who were just like him that trashed her heart, as is if it were stomped it on the ground, dicks just like Jace. She pushed away the thought of her ex and took a deep breath in before continuing, "About my parents." Jace seemed to wince at this, and Cameron who was looking at him from the corner of her eye noticed.

"I know how that feels," he whispered clearly pissed off. He shook his head before tapping on witchlight on the wall.

"What do you mean?" Cameron asked confused. She was now looking at Jace in wonder.

"I thought your parents were the Lightwoods."

"Don't I wish," he chuckled and looked over to Cameron. She now noticed the bags that hung under his eyes; they were so obvious to her now, like flashing red lights, drawing attention to those who noticed. She could see how he wasn't taking care of himself. At the moment his tangled hair and his ripped jeans showed the lack of effort he was giving. "No, I'm not related to the Lightwoods, they are my foster parents." Jace looked away thinking about his parents that he never met; his parents that died before he was born. Well technically his _mother_ was half way dead when he was born, but died soon after. She never even had the chance to hold him.

"Oh," was all Cameron said. She was too shocked to say anything else. Maybe he was more like her than she thought, maybe he was different.

"Yah," Jace snorted, "They died before I was born. Mom killed herself when she found out her husband, my dad, got killed in a raid. Nice right; couldn't even try and make it without him. Not even for the child growing inside her." Jace told her bitterly, and Cameron's eyes widened. She immediately felt sorry that he never even met his parents, but this is how Clave business is like. Every day you leave for a mission and never know if you will be back or not.

"Yah, know how it feels....sorta," Cameron added after a thought. "My mom was a shadowhunter who battled along side with my father. They fought the strongest demons together never leaving each other's side. Well that is they never did until one day, after the Accords were signed, they decided to get divorced. I never understood why, maybe it was because my mom was in love with someone else, but I still don't think that was the reason. They split when I was ten. I remember because I had just got my marks. Yah, I know, I was pretty young," she added when she saw Jace's expression, "I was a natural fighter. When I turned twelve my mom found Michael. I had been living with my mother for two years, only spending time with my dad once in a while, but my mom mostly took care of me. Soon she felt lonely and decided to start dating. That is when she found my step-father, Michael. Unfortunately he was abusive." At this Jace took in a sharp breath, thinking of how Valentine would punish him. "Mmm-hmm," Cameron mumbled slightly uncomfortable talking about this.

"He wasn't the nicest man alive. Like getting bad grades meant get slapped repeatedly, back talk to him... I don't even want to talk about what happened then," Cameron sighed, "But mom, well she loved him. I saw how happy he made her, so I let her have him, her reward for raising me. A few years later, when I was fifteen, they left to go battle. It was a big battle, and they were to fight alongside each other. I feared that my mother would get hurt, I never trusted that man with her, and in the end...I was right." Cameron felt tears build in her eyes, but she held them back. She would not cry in front of him, she would not show him weakness. "A greater demon got to them. Killed my step-father first, bastard died quickly. Next it went after my mother while she was distracted; she was shocked at the sight of my step-father's body lying there. She never came home, and it wasn't until two days later I found out she had --," Cameron shook her head refusing to go further. "I'm sorry," she whispered. Jace nodded.

"That's very sad," was all Jace said, and Cameron glared at him. Of course it was sad!

"What was her name…if you don't mind me asking?"

"Ariel, her name was Ariel. She was named after the angel of protection, 'lion of God.' It was perfect for her because she was my protector. She--," Cameron stopped short once again, and turned her head away, holding back tears.

"Wow," Isabelle from behind them stepped in front, "that is sad."

"Said I wouldn't come back here," she whispered still looking away.

"Too bad she did," muttered Consul Anthony and everyone glared at him.

"What is your problem!?" Isabelle hissed at him causing him to take step back.

"Me." Cameron stated while smiled proudly, "He doesn't like me." She said teasingly toward Anthony.

"You will not speak to me like that," Consul spoke sternly.

"Aren't you a bit _young_ to be a Consul anyways?" Alec inserted walking away from Magnus.

"No," he snapped at him, "I'm twenty one."

"Alec's right," Jace smirked, "Usually people who are picked are old in the Clave. _Ancient_, they call themselves."

"Actually," Consul drew the word out and turned his head to Cameron, "_She_ was supposed to be the new Consul but she said no." Everyone gaped at this.

"But, but your only seventeen," Isabelle said shocked. Cameron shrugged.

"Eighteen," she corrected. "And when you have skills like me," she grinned, "They don't really care how old you are."

"Well they chose me next," Consul snapped at her, and Cameron raised an eyebrow and started to laugh.

"Anthony, Anthony, Anthony," Cameron chuckled, and everyone stared at her.

"What's up with you two?" Jace asked. "I'm surprised you can talk like that to the Consul, Cameron."

"He's just mad because I dumped him," Cameron tilted her head to the right and grinned at the Consul as he flared.

"Dumped!?" Isabelle's eyes bugged out of their sockets, "You guys dated?" Cameron nodded and shrugged her shoulders.

"Wow," Jace said, and chuckled lightly before whistling, "Some weird Council we have this year," he sighed. "At least the inquisitor is better than the others," Jace suddenly winced once he thought of his words. His grandmother had been one of the previous Inquisitors. Cameron chuckled and agreed that her father was very nice. They continued to walk down the exit.

Alec and Magnus fell back behind them so they could talk.

"So what happened to your house?" Alec asked Magnus suspiciously, and Magnus smiled at him adoringly. Then they stopped walking.

"Oh darling Alec," he cooed, "I'm so touched you care." Alec glared at Magnus annoyed.

"Well," Magnus started then was suddenly angry, "Some asshole tore my house apart. Writing all over the walls, everything broken, glass everywhere," Magnus shivered, "Horrible, just horrible."

Alec tensed, angry that someone would do such a thing to his boyfriend.

"What did the writing say?" Alec asked sternly, staring right into Magnus's glittering cat like eyes. Magnus simply shrugged and started to walk again.

"Give us the Book of White," Magnus said behind his shoulder to Alec, untroubled. Alec tensed, and then ran to catch up to Magnus.

"Did you tell the Clave that?" He asked, and Magnus stopped walking again.

"No Alec," Magnus sighed annoyed, "I didn't tell them my house was ransacked, I just randomly talked about it just a second ago with them and somehow they had mysterious physic powers so they knew what I was talking about." Magnus continued to walk and Alec ran to catch up with him again.

"I didn't--," Alec was cut off by Magnus's hand.

"I know," he said, and winked at Alec, "Just messing with you," he smiled, and bent down to kiss Alec full on the lips. They then continued to walk, catching up to and following the others.

* * *

"Doctor," a voice called from across the hall, "There's a visitor."

"I'll be there in a second," Carlisle spoke, a little annoyed before turning back to Edward.

"Son, I don't know," he spoke softly and Edward nodded before turning around and walking away. Carlisle sighed and used his hand to brush through his hair, then retreated backwards to the main desk in the infirmary. He walked through the doors when he caught sight of a girl in black jeans and a black shirt. Her hair was tied up in a tight ponytail, nothing left hanging in her face.

"Carlisle," Maia stepped forward towards him and sighed, "I'd like to see Clary." Over the months that Idris had been peaceful Maia had grown very fond of Clary. They would hang out every day, when she was not making out with Jace or shopping with Isabel. They had the best time together, and finally Clary had more than just Simon as a friend. They laughed and went crazy and now Maia wanted to see her best friend that she left when she was in the hardest time of her life. Carlisle bit his lip as Maia stared at him.

"I'm afraid she isn't here," Carlisle softly spoke and Maia's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Then where is she?" She asked and stepped forward again.

"Well, you see…I am not entirely sure," he sighed again, "But I suggest if you'd like to know where she is, to ask Lucian. He seems to know everything." Maia raised an eyebrow then slowly nodded.

"Okay," she mumbled and stepped back, "Thanks." She turned around and walked out of the infirmary as Carlisle shook his head. He finally decided to follow Maia so he could get to Lucian. He needed answers also.

* * *

Jace stretched out his arms and yawned once they were out of the building. He looked over to his sides to see Alec looking very angry and Isabel in a tight conversation with Cameron while Magnus was staring at the sky.

"Well," Jace yawned before continuing, "Let's get back to the house. We _need_ to find Clary." He shot an annoyed glare at Cameron before continuing to walk.

"What's his problem?" Cameron muttered to Isabel as they walked through the streets.

"Over-Protective," She whispered, and they fell into a lapse of silence. Magnus and Alec were quiet, and standing apart from each other. All was silent as Jace walked meters in front of them kicking stones.

They soon arrived to a large colonial style house that was decorated in ribbons and designs of runes. The house looked as if it was owned by a millionaire, but all homes in City Of Glass looked like that. Not one house was dirty or ragged. Jace suddenly thought of the manor he grew up in then soon shook the memory off, not wanting to think about it, it would just bring back memories of Valentine. Jace's brain was threatening to explode out of his scalp. _Where is Clary? _He thought again, it was the one thought constantly nagging at him. He racked his brain but all he could think of was that Cameron was the key; she was the only one who knew anything. She was just too dimwitted to remember.

The night had slowly fallen and Jace became more tired with each step, but he refused to go to sleep. It was only about seven o'clock at the latest; this is not a time for him to go to sleep, even though he hadn't slept at all yesterday. He just can't stop thinking of Clary.

"Where are we?" Cameron's light voice knocked Jace out of his thoughts and he span around to face her.

"The Lightwood's house," he grunted and jogged up the stairs. He flexed his arm that was starting to oddly fall asleep. The runes glowed brightly as he dug in his pockets. He pulled out his hand to reveal the keys. They were marked with an L for Lightwoods, which were given to him by Maryse so he could go and come as he pleased. He smiled at Maryse's love for him, even though they have had rough times she has always loved him.

He opened the door and the smell of home hit him making him smile. He entered the house, and soon after the others trailed after him. "We're back!" Jace shouted loud enough so whoever was upstairs could hear him. He placed his keys back into his pockets and threw himself against the couch, briefly closing his eyes. _Will__this headache ever stop!? _He wondered as he rubbed his temples. Then thought bitterly, _yea, when we find Clary. _

"Wow," Cameron's eyes widened, "Nice place you have here Iz." Isabelle smiled and thanked her before they headed upstairs to change. Alec and Magnus sat on the opposite couch from Jace, since he was taking up all the space on the one he was sitting on. Jace's hand was now thrown over his head as if he was protecting his eyes from the light.

"There you all are!" Maryse Lightwood shrieked from the kitchen door. "Jace and Alec Lightwood, where have you two been, and where is your sister!?" Maryse glared at Jace then moved her gaze over to Alec. She could get the truth out of you any time, her glare made you fess up to anything. It was one of her specialties, always has been. Jace learned that from when he was younger and tried to blame something he did on Alec or Isabel, she always found out sooner or later. Didn't even matter how honest and innocent Jace looked.

"Izzy is upstairs with her new BFF," Jace yawned bored, "And we were sent to the Clave." Maryse's eyes widened.

"May I ask why?" Maryse scowled at Jace, but not in the way she did back when she was disappointed of him when he was Valentine's "son" but instead in a parental way.

"We went through a portal to New York in search for," Jace gulped, and blinked before continuing, "_Clary,_ but when we came back we brought along a friend so we had to talk to the Clave. Luckily this shadowhunter is very close to the Clave so we are all right," he stated as if it was he had just gone out for some ice cream, and started to pick at his nails.

"I don't suppose you found Clary," Maryse predicted and looked around.

"Don't you think she would be here if we did?" Jace asked annoyed, and Maryse shot him a deathly glare, "Sorry." He added.

"I thought so," Maryse smiled weakly, "Any clue of where she might be?" Jace sighed heavily and sat up. He placed his face in his hands, exasperated.

"No," he muttered thinking of Cameron. Maryse nodded slightly and also sighed.

"Very well," she softly spoke, "Come in the dining room for dinner." They all nodded and slumped over to the other room, where Jocelyn was already sitting down. Jace nodded a greeting to her then took his seat across from her while Alec and Magnus sat together beside him. The table was long and wooden, rune designs were placed on each corner making the room shine.

Maryse was at the kitchen counter when a figure appeared at the kitchen door. The spoon in Maryse's hand fell onto the ground making an echo in the silent room as Jocelyn gasped. Jace, Alec and Magnus turned around quickly. Jace released a gasp as the figure came in sight. It was a man from what he could tell; he was wearing ripped clothing, and covered in blood and cuts. Jocelyn stood up with wide eyes just as Isabel and Cameron came down the stairs.

"What--", Isabel started but stopped when she placed her eyes on the figure.

"Luke?" Jocelyn stepped around the table to stand in front of him. Luke had his eyes closed as he breathed heavily. The blood on his body was dripping all over the pure white floor.

"What happened?" Isabel sucked in a sharp breath as she caught sight of a long cut around Luke's leg.

"Luke," Jocelyn shook him, and he slowly looked up into her eyes and slowly spoke, causing everyone to freeze in place. His voice cracked.

"Jonathan isn't dead." Everyone's eyes widened in shock, except for Cameron whose brow furrowed. That name was so familiar, but it was also such a common name. The rest of them couldn't believe what they were hearing. No one spoke, just stood there in silence.

"No," Isabel finally spoke slowly as she stepped down from the stairs, "Fucking way"

* * *

**Once again everyone PLEASE don't be mad at me for not revealing where Clary is. I'm trying to bring everyone back!!! We have some Cullen activity in this chapter, Maia activity, Luke activity too and now we need our Simon! The big secert will be revealed soon!**

**Ahh!!! I'm Sooo Happy I got to 101 reviews! My dream came true because of seven people (Krysberm, aquamysticwriter, spunkiireader, -LifeLessWords-, Twilight113, inessss, Clary Fairchild and awheeler7!) Thank you so much!!!! To everyone who reviewed throughout my whole story!! Now Let's see how many reviews we can get to until i finish the story. Haha TWO HUNDRED!!! ROFL! Maybe ;) If you all review :D Honestly your reviews mean the world to me especially since you took your time and left me a review. So sweet! I luv u guys soo much! Thank you to the four who contunied on to my other Story City Of bones! (spunkiireader, niniadepape, inessss and -LifeLessWords-!) Please Read my City Of bones story everyone else and please whoever is reading this story and isn't reviewing (i know there's people out there ;) ) Please Review! :D Thank you to my wonderful new beta Krysberm!!!!!!!! :D 3**

**Heres the summary for City Of Bones:**

Her Hidden World Is about To be

**Revealed….**

**C**lary Fray knows all about the shadowhunter world, they just don't know about her. Living in the mundane world with her mother, Jocelyn, they protect something sacred to all shadow hunters… The Angel's Cup. When Clary's father, Valentine, returns to steal the cup she must protect it with her life. Can she do it on her own? What will happen when three new shadowhunters come into the picture? Will she be able to hide from the Clave?

* * *

**So guys, can you check it out? Please? *puppy dog face***

**REVIEW!!!! :D Please!!!!!!!**


	22. To Love Is to Destroy

"Luke," Isabelle stepped forward. She looked around to see everyone staring at him with shocked expressions; no one could believe what was happening.

"That's a lie. He can't be alive! Jace killed him! I saw it, I was there!" Her voice cracked. She saw Jonathan die…didn't she? She wasn't sure what to think at the moment. She wanted so badly for him to be dead, but for some reason, in her heart, she knew he was alive. Luke looked up at her, staring directly at her grief stricken face, and shook his head silently.

"H-he's… a-alive…and h-he…is out…t-there," Luke managed to get out; the pain was making it unbearable to speak, as he looked down at his feet. Jocelyn gasped and stumbled toward him.

"M-my son?" Jocelyn stammered out as tears fell down her cheeks like crystals. Her red hair was fiercely pulled back into a knotted bun. She grabbed Luke by his shoulders and shook him causing him to wince. "My son? Jonathan?" More tears fell down her cheeks as Luke nodded to her. Her arms fell from his shoulders, dangling by her sides as if they were paralyzed and unable to move. Her face held no emotion besides the tears that were pouring out of her eyes. She crumbled to the floor as her legs gave out. She put her face into her hands as tears were still running down her face. She looked broken to everyone watching.

Cameron's brain threatened to explode out of her head while she tried to process everything that was going on in front of her. Words flew around in her mind as she stared at the shadowhunters in front of her. Why was Jocelyn crying? Why was everyone so shocked? Who the hell is this…_Jonathan_? The name that it caused everyone to freeze; that name...it was so familiar to her, as if she heard it somewhere before…as if someone had said it to her before. She closed her eyes lightly as she tried to replay her day, starting from the pandemonium.

"_Uh may I ask who you are?" Cameron gently asked the boy. _

"_Uh May I ask who you are?" The boy mimicked her in a high annoyed voice and chuckled at the girls attempt to talk to him._

"_Um I'm Cameron, a shadowhunter and I suspect you are too by the look of your arms," Cameron showed no fear and the boy looked over to his arm and smiled.._

"_Wonderful you knew I was a shadowhnter," the boy mused. "Must have been so hard." Cameron nodded sarcastically playing the game with him._

"_Well now that I answered your question you must answer mine," the air between them tightened making Clary feel immensely uncomfortable._

"_If you say I must then I guess I have to," the boy smiled untroubled and placed his hands on his hips clearly happy about what he was going to say next."I'm her brother---"_

That sentence...she couldn't end it, it wouldn't continue. Cameron had to put the pieces together, she _had_ to. Everyone depended on her to find Clary. Cameron closed her eyes tightly then they flew open as the pieces fit together, she finished the puzzle.

_"I'm her brother...Jonathan."_

Cameron gasped out loud and everyone turned to look at her. She stumbled forward with her next words. "I know who took Clary," her voice cracked and everyone stared at her. Jace ran in front of her and grasped her shoulders. He looked into her eyes, wanting the answer that could possibly solve his problems.

"Who?" He demanded, his jaw tensed as he waited.

"Her brother," Cameron didn't need to say anymore, almost everyone already understood, but Cameron still continued. "Jonathan."

*****************

"It's been four days now," the same manly voice from before spoke. He groaned and then let out a sigh. "She should be awake already. The stupid little bitch is starting to get on my last damn nerve."

_Four days_. She tried to open her eyes but they felt like they weighed two hundred pounds. Eventually she stopped and just relaxed, but a minute later a voice interrupted her relaxing state.

"She will awaken soon I'm sure. I will do more tests on her," another voice spoke, much deeper, followed by rustling of paper. "I did a test on her head..." There was a hesitation and the sound of paper being flipped. "There's something wrong. I don't know what…but there's something."

_Four days. _Clary couldn't stop thinking about what the boy said. That was way to long, she tried to move her arm but it felt numb. She tried again, this time harder.

"Do you know when your--hey look! She moved!" There was the sound of footsteps, and soon she could feel someone above her. "Little bitch isn't dead after all."

"Jonathan," the man snapped and walked over to him. "Language." There was a chuckle.

"We are evil. Language doesn't matter," the boy said menacingly, and they started laughing together. Clary tried to open her eyes as the boys words rang through her head…_Evil? _

*****************

Silence. Not one word. Not one sound. Absolute _silence_. Jocelyn's tears had stop, she was just staring at the wall with wide eyes. Jace was frozen, staring at Cameron and so was everyone else.

"That fucking asshole doesn't know when to stop," Jace muttered and turned around swiftly. He grabbed three blades from the counter and stuck them into his belt then dashed outside. Alec stood up to follow him, before he did anything drastic, but Isabel placed a hand in front of him.

"No," she whispered and glanced at Jace. He had just exited, letting the door close behind him harshly. "I'll do it." Alec nodded slowly, and Isabel ran to catch up with Jace.

When she was outside a cold breeze gripped her. Isabelle cursed because she was only wearing a strapless black dress with thigh high boots, and forgot to grab her jacket on the way out. She walked a few steps before stopping to look around. She looked to the right but he wasn't there, so she snapped her head to the left to see him quickly storming off. Isabel groaned and ran to catch up with him.

"Jace!" Isabel called as she ran, hoping he would stop. Luckily he did, but he didn't turn around. Finally Isabelle arrived by his side, she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What do you want?" He demanded without looking at her.

"Where are you going?" She questioned him; she was a little out of breath.

"I'm going to get Clary," he snapped at her, "Since none of you seem to care." Isabel's eyes widened.

"None of us care!?" Anger flared up her body, she couldn't believe her ears. Her voice got louder with each word. "Jace I can't believe you can think that! None of us care!? You should know we all want Clary back! Didn't you see Jocelyn? How broken she looked and you know how much I care about her! Everyone is just too shocked to act so fast!"

Angry tears spilled down her face and she wiped them away quickly as her body shook with anger. Jace span around to face her.

"Jonathan has her! She could be dead right now for all we know!" He screamed at her, and she stepped back. She winced at his words, but she wasn't going to back down.

"SO WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO!?" She demanded, and now Jace was the one wincing, "What you're going to kill him with a blade? It took a sword and how many hits to bring him down, and he's not even dead! Those wounds somehow didn't kill him, and now you think that you can just slash him with a tiny blade and suddenly he'll be on the ground in pieces!?" Jace looked down as he saw her point. Jace had done everything he could to kill Jonathan, he even used a sword, but he was still alive.

"I can try--" Jace started but Isabelle interrupted him loudly.

"NO YOU CAN'T TRY ANYTHING!" Isabelle shrieked at him with venom. Jace stumbled away from her. She tried to soften her voice, "Jace please, wait for us. We will all go after him, and this time we _will_ kill him. We will get Clary back for you. Please. Just don't go your self, please." Isabelle stared at Jace, her eyes threatened to shed more tears as she pleaded him to stay.

"You don't know what it's like Isabelle!" Jace turned away from her to look the other way. The trees were shaking fiercely because of the wind. Jace started to shake with both anger and from the cold air. He was only wearing a black t-shirt and jeans.

"Clary is the only one I ever loved, the only one that I know I can't live without! SHE'S THE ONLY ONE THAT I WILL EVER LOVE!" Jace grinded his teeth together, hoping that it would stop him from crying. Water was building in his eyes. "I already lost my parents. I lost so much Isabelle and I can't lose anymore. Clary is the only thing I have left," he looked up and bit his lip hard, trying to stop the tears. He looked into the blue sky.

"Since the first time I saw her delicate face, her exotic green eyes, I knew she was the one. The one I've been waiting for all my life. I wanted Hodge to let me find her and bring her back because I just wanted to be near her again. I wanted to protect her from everything bad. I wanted her to come into _my _arms for protection, for comfort. I was even jealous of Simon because he had her. I love her with all my heart and soul Isabelle. The first time I saw her it was like a light that was dead inside of me flared to life. When I found out she was my sister," Jace gulped before continuing, "I wanted to die Isabelle. I wanted _death_. I've never wanted death so much in my life, not even when my father died because, Isabelle, I knew she was the only one who could take me to happiness. Who could drive all my sorrow away from me! I felt all that and now you think I'm just going to let her be killed by some bastard?" He looked at Isabel and shook his head. The blade that he was holding dug into his hand, causing him to bleed.

"To love is to destroy. Valentine was right," He dropped the bloody seraph blade that he was gripping tightly. It hit the floor with a metallic sound and a tear escaped from his eye. He pulled a hand up to brush it away. He never cried. After his father's "death" he never cried, it was only sorrow that overcame him but it was never tears. The tears were streaming down his face silently. Suddenly his knees gave out and he fell onto the ground.

He put his head into his hands and he began to sob louder. Isabelle bit her lip and crystal tears fell from her eyes as she saw how much pain Jace was in, and as she thought of Clary and what could be happening to her right now. She went down onto her knees to sit in front of Jace, her brother who she loved with all her heart.

"It's going to be okay," she whispered and put her hands around him trying to comfort him. Isabelle always knew that Clary wasn't Jace's sister. There was always something in her heart that made her think they weren't related because of how they acted. The way Isabelle is holding Jace right now is the way they should have been if they were related, but Clary never held him like this. It was real love that raced around Clary's heart, not sibling love like Isabelle.

"It will be alright," she whispered again and prayed in her heart that she was right.

******************

:**D**

**I'm glad I finally got a chapter up!! Please forgive me for the terrible wait I gave you all. You guys are the BEST!!!! Your reviews always make me so happy!!! You honestly don't know how much I appreciate them! Forgive me for not telling you where Clary is but i did give you a small scene! Who feels bad for Jace? I DO! **

**I was thinking about giving you guys the chapter you've been waiting for as a Christmas gift but I can't. I'm sorry but I've been sick for all last week with a cold and now I just got over the Stomach Flu but there's still pain!! I will be updating City of Bones really soon and thank you to everyone who went on to read that!! Thank you so much for all your reviews. I will keep thanking you guys because it's so important to me. **

**I almost cried while writing this chapter but get ready to cry throughout this story :(. EVERYONE WHO WANTED ROMANCE PLEASE FORGIVE ME! At this time of this story the romance just doesn't fit.**

**Thank you to my magnificent beta KrysBerm! Luv u! Thank you to all the reviewers who ALWAYS review! You guys know who you are! Thanks Again. **

**High Five to everyone who is on winter break now!! Merry Christmas and If you don't celebrate Christmas then Happy Kwanzaa or Happy New year or Happy Eid. LOL!! **

**What are your wishes for presents? **

**Thanks again!**

**~~Rose 3**


	23. Leave Me Alone

"So Jonathan is alive?" Maia spoke under her breath. She was sitting on a chair at the dining table with everyone around her except for Jace, Luke, Simon and Isabelle. Jace had gone to his room as soon as he returned, not speaking a word to any one as he walked by them. Luke was also upstairs, but he was healing. Isabelle was outside explaining to Simon what had happened, and strangely this didn't make Maia jealous or show any emotion as a matter of fact. Maia and Carlisle had arrived to the house two minutes before that. They had entered the room to see everyone staring into thin air with shocked expressions on their faces. They soon explained to Maia and Carlisle what they found out.

Alec nodded to Maia and she just stared at the wall.

"And he has Clary?" She asked, trying to stay calm, but her voice cracked. It took so much of her energy to say those words. Alec nodded once more and Maia's eyes widened.

"So what are we doing sitting here?!" Maia stood up from her seat and stared at everyone. She slammed her palms against the table causing it to shake. "We have to get her back!"

Alec and Magnus looked away, and Maryse bit her lip while Robert looked down at his feet. Carlisle was looking into space thinking hard about something while Jocelyn just sat there with a blank expression on. Cameron was playing with her stele. Maia hadn't met Cameron yet. Maia had just entered the house, and said nothing to her, she didn't even ask about her. She knew she could trust her if she was allowed in the house.

"We can't," Alec whispered. Alec hadn't always liked Clary, in fact he used to hate her with all his guts. After what happened between him and Jace things had changed, and he started to like Clary. He actually liked when Clary and Jace spent time together because Jace had always been lifeless. When Alec's parents had first adopted him he never smiled. When Clary came along it was as if something sparked inside him, and he finally found happiness all because of her. Now she's missing, possibly dead, and they can't do anything.

"We can't? What, you guys are too lazy to get up off your asses and fight? You're going to bow out of this battle because you're too scared?" No one responded, hell no one even moved an inch, which made Maia all the more mad. "Fine, I'll go myself! No scratch that, I'm sure Jace would come with me!" Maia screamed in rage. She couldn't believe what was happening. Clary, who was an ordinary mundane…who never knew about Shadowhunters until she meant Jace, saved them from Valentine's clutches. She was the one that created the rune that saved all downworlders and shadowhunters. After all that nobody could get up and save her no matter what it took? She saved their lives and now why couldn't they risk theirs for her?

"Maia, Alec didn't mean it like that. We _will_ find Clary, no matter what, but we just have to wait for a plan," Maryse explained. "We have to find out _why_ they wanted her to begin with." Maia nodded, and took her seat while everyone thought about it.

"I have to go," a voice quickly said causing Maia to jump up in surprise. She turned her head to see Carlisle rushing out the dining room. Maia was about to stop him, but Robert beat her to him.

"Wait!" He called out, and followed Carlisle. Soon Maryse stood up and everyone else followed.

"Will you be back?" Robert asked, and Carlisle turned around to face him.

"No," he whispered which made Robert's face twist in confusion.

"What do you mean? We are going to fight off Jonathan Morgenstern. It would be great if you and your family could--," Carlisle harshly interrupted him.

"My family and I will not take part in this bloodshed," he snapped angrily then his face fell apologetic. "I am sorry, but this isn't our battle. It was wonderful meeting all of you, and I thank you for all you've done. Truly I do, but I can't risk my family. I've heard many things about Jonathan, and my family is now terrified of him. We can't even do anything against him," Carlisle pointed out. Robert was about to reply but Maryse stepped in front of him.

"Yes you can. With the help of downworlders we beat him before--," Carlisle interrupted her before she could continue.

"You didn't quite beat him the first time. He's not dead yet even after everything that happened. I'm sorry, but I will not let my family take part in this. It's too risky," he turned away from them and stepped towards the door.

"So you just came in this city for yourself and now you're going to leave," Maia spoke out and Carlisle stopped in his tracks. "Without helping us find Clary even though you know that this city would be nothing without her," Maia continued as she remembered how Clary beat Valentine.

"I--," Carlisle started, but Maia ignored him and continued talking.

"Even though you know that without Clary you and your family would have been in Valentine's clutches or Jonathan's if the Angel had not killed him. You and your family would have been _dead_ right now either way. Why? Because they _hate_ downworlders. Clary is the one who saved all of you!" Maia was in front of Carlisle's face as she shrieked at him. "It doesn't matter where you were. They would have still found you. Doesn't matter if you were in Forks or the other side of the _world_. Valentine would have tracked down every downworlder and brought them to his feet. You know all of this, and you still have the guts to leave!? _Disgusting_," Maia drew out every word with venom.

Maia used to hate Vampires. It was in all werewolves' blood to hate the filthy bloodsuckers, but ever since she met Simon she had gotten over the hatred; however, this guy was bringing everything back. Maia didn't understand why she was so angry. Finally it clicked in her mind. She was using the Clary problem as an excuse to let out her anger from Simon and Isabelle.

"I did a lot. I saved Clary and Jace's life!" He snapped back at her, but didn't dare to look right at her. Maia let out a grunt.

"Oh please! Any other doctor could have saved them! We just happened to get you!" Maia hissed at him and bared her teeth.

"I will not fight over this matter," Carlisle objected, and looked away as he knew what Maia wanted to do.

"Hell you won't!" Maia shouted and lunged at Carlisle. She let her nails pounce out of her fingers and turn into claws. She heard someone call her in the distance, but she ignored it and opened her mouth to attack. Before she knew it she fell on her back. Maia opened her eyes to see Simon on top of her, pinning her arms to the ground. She growled at him and twisted in his grasp.

"Maia stop!" He ordered, gripping her harder. Isabelle came into view behind him.

"Simon, let go of me or I _will_ hurtyou," Maia hissed, and pushed him away but it was no use. His grip on her was incredibly tight.

"No! Leave Carlisle alone," Simon commanded, and Maia's eyes filled with hatred.

"No! He won't help us get Clary back!"

"It's none of his business. Please just stop," Simon pleaded, and suddenly anger flared up in Maia's body.

"Who are you to tell me what to do!? Huh!? You aren't the boss of me!" Maia shouted, and twisted in his grasp as he was too surprised to react. She escaped and was suddenly standing at the door.

"Maia," Simon stepped towards her, and she flinched away thinking of everything that happened between them. She shook her head as she felt water well up in her eyes.

"Shut _up _Simon," she ordered and bit her lip. "Just shut up and leave me alone." She angrily commanded and exited through the door letting it slam shut behind her.

Everyone just stood there, silent. Finally Carlisle turned to face Robert with a tired expression on.

"I am sorry once again but my family and I will be leaving for Forks. We wish you all the best," he bowed his head once before disappearing through the door.

* * *

**Liked It? GUESS WHAT GUYS! The Chapter about Clary waking up and who's with her is DONE! I wanted to update it today but I really want ten reviews on this chapter first!**

**I got 11 reviews on the last chapter...I AM FREAKING OUT! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you to everyone who always reviewed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You guys are the best!!!!!!!!!!!!! 121 reviews!! **

**If we keep getting at least ten reviews throughout every chapter then we will get to my wish of 200 reviews in no time! OMG THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!!!!! I promise to update when I get my ten reviews! I will update a.s.a.p because I already have the next chapter with me! Please review! Thank you so much to everyone who put me on story alert and everyone who reviewed. MEANS SO MUCH!!! :D**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I wanted to put the Clary chapter up for Christmas as a gift but I need to put this up first. If I get my ten reviews all today then I will update today! :P Otherwise there will be a late Christmas gift! **

**~!Rose!~ 3 o__0**


	24. Clarissa Morgenstern

She could feel some of the pain leave her body slowly. Her eyelids felt like they weighed less, and her body was losing its numb feeling. She could breathe easier now as she escaped from the pit of darkness she was once in. Clary slowly and gently opened her eyes to see a white designed ceiling. It looked as if it belonged to a fancy and expensive house. Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

Sweat plastered her hair to her neck, and she tried to move her fingers. She let out a breath of relief when she realized she was able to feel her toes. _Wait a second _she thought. _Where am I?_! Clary bolted up from the bed, and started to breathe faster, anxiety overcoming her mind. She was tangled in the white sheets keeping her captive in the bed. She began to twist in the sheets, trying to untangle herself until finally she was free. Clary looked around her to see her surroundings. She was in a small white painted room that had a white desk, small closet, white drawer and a large window with white curtains. It looked like a bedroom with a hospital theme. The curtains shook and rose as the cool breeze flew into the room. Clary looked around hastily to see no one else was there with her. There was a chair beside her though, but it was unoccupied. Clary looked down to see that she was wearing the same blue tank top and white pants she was wearing before. She pulled the sheets away from her and slowly got up from the bed, being as cautious as possible as if there was a trap that would kill her somewhere.

The freezing air that was coming from the window caused Clary to shiver, and her teeth began to chatter. She walked over to the window and closed it shut before turning around and observing her surroundings some more.

She brushed her hand across the desk that had nothing on top of it. Finally she decided to leave the room and find out where she was. She walked over to the door and placed her hand on the doorknob, it was cold to her touch. She slowly opened it and peeked outside to see the hallway was empty. She opened the door a little bit more, just enough for her to get through, and slipped outside. She then closed the door shut behind her.

She didn't recognize where she was. The hallway was empty except for a small table with a vase holding a pink flower. Clary looked right to see a door then she looked left to see another hallway. She decided to go left. She slowly and cautiously walked on her toes, looking back every five seconds just incase somebody was sneaking up on her. She knew she might sound paranoid, but right now, in this place, anything could happen. Clary was about to turn the hallway when she froze as she heard a voice. She recognized it as the same one from before.

"They know I'm alive," Clary heard the boy say. She pressed herself against the wall, hoping they won't know she's there. "The demon I sent came back saying that it told Lucian Graymark. I suspect he's told everyone already," he said then chuckled under his breath. Clary slowly bent down and looked slowly around the corner.

There were two guys who were about the same height. One looked way older then the other, about forty, while the other looked like he was about nineteen. They both had the same fair blond hair and almost the same build. The older man was wearing a white suit while the other was wearing a plain white t-shirt with jeans.

"Well Clary," Clary stiffened as she heard the man wearing the white suit say her name. "Is still recovering so we can't do anything just yet. The tests show something about losing her m--," the man suit interrupted himself. He slowly turned his head towards Clary, and she pulled back to hide behind the wall. She shut her eyes tight then opened them, and bit her lip. Her chest rose and fell quickly, she was terrified. What if they were the same men who said they were evil? That would be awkward.

"Jonathan," the man called the boy behind him, and he stepped forward.

"Yes?"

"I think we have an uninvited visitor," Clary could feel him smirking. She knew that they knew she was there. Clary bit her lip, but kept her ground.

"I think you are right," the second boy laughed, and stood beside the man.

"Clary you can come out now," The man called, loud enough for Clary to hear. She bit her lip but didn't move. Instead she tried to calculate her chances of being able to run to her room without getting caught. She had to admit, they weren't good.

"Clary. We know you're there. Now come out before we have to come get you," the younger voice, Jonathan, said with a hint of annoyance.

"He's right," the man agreed. "We won't hurt you." _Yeah right _Clary thought but didn't move. She closed her eyes, and tried to stop the scared tears that were threatening to spill out of her eyes. She slowly got up, using the wall for support, and walked around the corner.

"Glad you cared to join us," he smiled at Clary, and she winced away. She didn't understand why, it was just a reflex.

"Who are you, and where am I?" She asked, impatiently. They were in a large room that seemed to be the living room. There was a couch and a grand piano.

"Well," the man started and then gestured over to Jonathan. "This is your brother, Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern." Jonathan grinned deviously, and his eyes burned of hatred as he looked at Clary. She flinched away from him, looking away immediately.

"I don't have a brother," she said trying to make her voice sound brave. She tried her hardest to make sure her voice didn't crack. She didn't want to show these strangers that she's weak although at the moment she was terrified. "If I did my mother would have told me."

"Well your mother is great at keeping secrets," the man sounded like he wanted to laugh.

"She is," Jonathan agreed. "You had a father too and she didn't tell you. Is it really a surprise that she didn't tell you about me either?" Jonathan mused, and fell back against the couch. He smiled at Clary and she looked away quickly.

"She did tell me I have a father. I've met him. Luke," she said. At this both of them laughed out loud. Clary looked at them, perplexed.

"Lucian Graymark is _not__our_ father," Jonathan said as he stood up from the couch.

"No he is not. He is not _our_ father, he's mine," Clary snapped at him, and then looked away as soon as she caught sight of his pitch black eyes.

"Shut _up_," Jonathan hissed. "Lucian is not our father. Valentine is," he said in a tone that sounded as if he was done talking about it.

"Jonathan is not lying. Valentine is your father," the man clarified and Clary looked at him.

"Who's…who's Valentine?" Clary asked, perplexed. The man smiled.

"My brother," he said and Clary's eyes widened.

"Wait a second," she ordered, and put her hands in front of her as if that could stop time. She finally really looked at the man. "Who are _you_?" She stared at him and waited for the answer. After a hesitation she got it.

"I am Christopher Morgenstern," Clary's eyebrows knitted in confusion, unfamiliar of the name. He smiled largely. It wasn't an evil smile. Instead, strangely, it was a friendly smile. He lifted a hand to her in a polite gesture to shake her hand. "Valentine's brother, your mother's brother-in-law and finally...your uncle," he explained. "Nice to finally meet you Clarissa Morgenstern."

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun DA!!!!! :O What's going to happen to Clary? Will she ever be safe? What is Jace doing right now? Is he trying to find Clary? What will happen!?**

**Check out the next chapter to find out :)**

**How did you like that everyone? I finally got a whole chapter up about Clary! She finally woke up! Thank you guys so much for reviewing! I'm loving these reviews! Unfortunately I didn't get ten reviews on the last chapter but its okay. I felt bad for everyone who DID review so I decided to post this up. We got 9 reviews and that's not bad. Its great. Only one off. The next chapter might come very slow because I'm sick once again!!!!! Horrible plus I have to catch up with all this homework because I missed school for two days. School is coming up on Monday for me :(**

**Please review!!! Can I Get ten reviews on this chapter? Please? *puppy dog face***

**Thank you to everyone who always reviews! To return the favor I will check out your stories if you want me to :) I hope that doesn't sound like a stalker...**

**Thank you for everyone who put me on Story Alert. That made me Incredibly happy but I'd be even more happier if you reviewed... :)**

**Thanks so much to my beta KrysBerm! 3 **

**Please try and tell me your thoughts in the review if you can!**

**Happy New Year!!!!!!! :D**

**2009 is going to be gone! Who thinks 2009 was the best year? Personally I think it was REALLY FUN because of school last year (2008-2009) but the summer of the 2009 was HORRIBLE. I think 2009 was bad and good. What do you think?**

**I'm sorry for the confusion with the Cullens. I will explain in my next chapter.**

**COB: I just wrote a beautiful page of my next chapter for City Of Bones BUT MY DAD EXITED BEFORE I COULD SAVE! UGH! I have to redo it. For all Fans of my other Fan fiction story I am very sorry! The next chapter will come late! Thank you so much to everyone.**

**~!Rose!~ 3 o__0**


	25. Simon

"How are we going to find her?" Isabelle said rubbing her temple as a headache started to appear. She was sitting on the couch with her legs drawn against her chest. Maia was in the same position as Isabelle sitting on a different couch next to Luke while Jace and Simon had taken a seat on either side of Isabelle. Maryse, Robert, Jocelyn and Cameron had run over to the Council to explain their problem while Alec went off searching for Magnus. Isabelle noticed the tension building in the room; it was so thick that you could almost cut it with a quick flick of her whip.

"We don't have much time," Maia whispered, staring at the patterns on the carpet. She felt so useless. Clary was out there with Jonathan and she was just sitting around waiting. "As we speak Jonathan could be doing anything to poor Clary." Maia winced at the thought and buried face in her knees as she hugged her legs tighter to her body.

"Well," Luke let out a sigh. "I have a feeling that Christopher is working with Jonathan," he explained and everyone stared at him.

"What makes you think that?" Simon demanded hoarsely. Two evil geniuses working together is definitely _not_ a good thing.

"Well they are related, and isn't it a weird coincidence how they _both_ appeared at the _sam_e time? Or how about how they _both_ have control over some demons?" Luke questioned everyone, trying to make a point.

"Luke has a point," Isabelle sadly agreed. "But what do you think they want?" Jace, who had been quiet for hours, finally spoke up.

"What all master minds want," His voice was firm and tough, surprising everyone. "To rule the world."

"Well that's not his first step. First, he wants Jocelyn so she can find the Card of Sang," Luke explained, remembering the conversation between Christopher and Luke.

"What the hell is a Card of Sang?" Simon shrieked in an exasperated voice.

"A small ball of power that can grant any wish. The angel may not have control over the wish but they do have control over the obstacle. They can create any pathway for you and only ones with a pure heart may conquer," Jace spoke as if he was possessed.

"Well if only pure hearts can conquer then how will Christopher get in?" Maia pointed out and Isabelle let out a tiny chuckle.

"That's probably one reason why he needs Jocelyn," Luke explained and Maia, Simon and Isabelle let out a chorus of "Ohhh" before Jace spoke.

"No. That is why they have Clary." Everyone looked at him with a new realization. "Jocelyn said it was in City Of Shadows but where is that?" Jace asked Luke, expecting him to know.

"Don't look at me. I never heard of that place."

"Well, I think we should get there before he does, wish for something like for Christopher and Jonathan to die and we will all live happily ever after," Simon said in a flat voice. Jace's head snapped towards him and glared.

"Are you that stupid vampire?" Jace slammed his hand against the table and stood up, anger filling his body. "What about Clary? It will take weeks to find the Card of Sang, months even. We don't even know where to start to look and they probably do! By the time we even get a hint of where it is they would have tortured Clary, killed her even, and all you can think about is the Card Of Sang! You're still the stupid mundane that Clary had to risk her life to help. We wouldn't have landed in Dumont if it wasn't for your stupid rat brain! We don't need your help and we don't want your help! You're nothing but a stupid downworlder!" Jace's eyes filled with anger and Simon was pressed farther against the couch, pushing back with each word. Everyone's jaw was dropped open and no one moved.

After a long hesitation Simon shot up and stared right at Jace before turning around. He stomped over to the exit and opened it.

"Fine. I'll leave but don't expect me to come back," he said over his shoulder and slammed the door behind him. After another hesitation Isabelle spoke up.

"What the fuck was that about, Jace?!" Isabelle shrieked as Jace sat back down in his seat, suddenly understanding what he did. He wasn't angry at Simon, he was angry at the fact that they had no clue where Clary is. Jace didn't know why he did that. He just had all this anger in his body and had to bring it out on someone, but it was the wrong person. "Let it go! It was years since you went to Dumont. It's not like you died."

"He's not going to come back," Maia almost growled at Jace but he made no reaction.

"Shit," Jace groaned and put his head in his hand. "What the fuck did I do?"

"Told Simon to leave and never come back," Isabelle fumed.

"I did not...Well yeah I did, but I didn't mean it," he explained. Isabelle stood up and grabbed her jacket before walking over to the door.

"I'm going to go get him," She declared in a cold voice then looked over to Maia, "Want to come?" Maia nodded and they set off to find Simon.

* * *

They exited through the door and scanned the area around the house, but they found no one. Maia and Isabelle spilt up to search, thinking that they could cover more ground, but again no one was in sight. There was not even a hint of Simon being there. He was a vampire which means with his speed he could have made it miles away before they even got up off the couch, let alone taking a step out of the door . Isabelle was fuming inside, angry at Jace for what how he treated Simon and telling him to leave. Her fist clenched at the thought of Jace's actions. Isabelle and Simon weren't officially together but it seemed like they were, at least that is what his actions would imply. He would play with her hair or flirt nonstop but he never mentioned the words "boy friend" and "girlfriend".

Maia on the other hand was still thinking about Carlisle. She knew it was incredibly rude and wrong for her to burst out like that but she was still getting over Simon. If everyone knew this they would have cut her some slack, but she knew she couldn't tell them nor did she want to. She was slowly getting over Simon as she started to think of Troy, the werewolf back in New York. They had been friends ever since Maia had become a werewolf, before she met Luke. Troy was the first werewolf she met, other than Jordan, the one who changed her into a lycanthrope. Troy always had that charm girls liked but Maia never really thought of him more than a friend. Until now.

"I can't find him," Isabelle said as she met up with Maia back at the house.

"Me neither. I can't even get a little of his scent. It's like he disappeared in thin air." Once those words were out of her mouth Isabelle's expression changed. It was set in a worried look.

"You don't think..." Isabelle trailed off. The thought of Simon in danger or hurt made her stomach twist into knots. She stared at Maia, waiting for an answer.

"No," she reassured her. "We would have known if Christopher or Jonathan were here. And if there was a demon your pendant would have pulsed." Maia pointed to the large red pendant that hung from Isabelle's neck, remembering the story Isabelle told her. Isabelle placed her hand on the dull item, like a reflex. She bit her lip with worry before entering the house once again. Luke and Jace hadn't moved from where they were but now Maryse, Robert, Jocelyn and Cameron were with them.

"We need to start the hunt now," Jace slapped his hand against the wooden coffee table. The glasses shook. He stared at everyone with pleading eyes. Jace stretched out his left hand in the middle of everyone. "Who's with me?" He looked at everyone, waiting for an answer. It seemed like they were playing a game, ready to cheer.

"I am," Jocelyn placed her hand on top of Jace's. She looked up to his eyes and smiled, knowing this boy would keep her daughter safe and that he truly loved her.

"I will always be there for Clary," Luke spoke firmly. He placed his hand on top of Jocelyn's and then took her other hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"Same. I will search day and night for her," Isabelle smiled a small smile and placed her hand on top of Luke's. There were three hands in. Four left to go.

"You know I'm always up for a fight," Maia grinned and also placed her hands on Isabelle's. "Especially for Clary!" Maryse and Robert put their hands in the circle also while Cameron remained sitting on the couch. Everyone stared at her. She sighed, rising to her feet, before speaking in a strong and brave voice.

"I may not know Clary but she seems to mean a lot to _all_ of you. I am a shadowhunter. A fighter against evil, all evil. I will not stand on the sidelines like a wimp. I have been through a lot and will risk my life for my fellow hunters. Clary, wherever you are, we are coming for you. We will save you. No matter what." With that Cameron placed her hand on the top of the stack of hands ready to fight.

* * *

"Search the room," Jace swung open the door to the bedroom where Clary stayed in before she lost her memory. "There must be something.." He called behind his shoulder to Luke, Isabelle and Maia. They were searching for something that would help them find Clary. They were going to use one of her belongings to use a spell to track her down. It wasn't hard. Her room had been untouched by them since the day she lost her memory. The bed was still unmade. After five minutes Isabelle finally found Clary's hairbrush. It was under Clary's bed hidden beneath some magazines. There were still strands of red hair tangled in the brush.

"Got it," Isabelle whispered and pulled a strand out. Everyone stood behind Isabelle.

"That's perfect!" A voice exclaimed at the doorway. They turned to see a man in a long blue clock, decorated with jewels. He was wearing vibrant earrings and bracelets. "With that I'm sure we will find her," Magnus acknowledged. Alec came from behind him.

"Hey guys," Alec greeted them. They all walked back downstairs to the living room.

"We got a piece of her hair," Maia explained to Jocelyn, Maryse, Robert and Cameron.

"Now we just need Magnus to do his magic." They all looked over to the Magnus who was picking at his nails. He looked up, startled by their stares, then sighed.

"Are you prepared to look for her at this moment?" Magnus asked, placing his hands on his hips. Jace stared at him, incredulously.

"No, of course not! We just love sitting here while two evil bastards hold Clary hostage, and could be doing the Angel knows what to her! Why the hell would we be ready to look for her?!" Jace shouted in his face. Magnus moved back and frowned.

"Well you don't look ready to beat up two evil masterminds. You look like you just rolled out of bed," Magnus looked Jace up and down. He was wearing a black t-shirt with denim jeans. His hair was ruffled and he had no weapon whatsoever with him. Jace looked down at his body.

"On second thought..." Jace looked back at Magnus before agreeing. "We should get some weapons," Jace turned around and motioned Alec to follow him to the closet where they kept the weapons..

"Wait," Maryse called after them and they stopped in their tracks. "I've got two things to say. One: The weapons that are in our possession will do nothing against them. We only have some very weak blades and some steles. We need to get some weapons from the Clave," Maryse paused to look over to Cameron. She wasn't paying attention until Isabelle nudged her with her elbow.

"Huh what?" Cameron looked over to Maryse. She raised an eyebrow. "Oh, weapons. Right, yeah. Clave. Inquisitor's daughter. Yup. On it," she mumbled and walked over to the door but Maryse held a hand out, stopping her.

"One second," She ordered and Cameron nodded. Maryse looked back at everyone else. "We shouldn't start our journey today. We should get ready today and after a night's sleep we will set off. Agreed?" Maryse looked around, and there was a slight hesitation before they all agreed. Jace didn't like the plan but he had no choice. He had to find Clary at this instant, but he knew he couldn't do it alone. He also knew the others wouldn't find her right now so he kept his mouth shut and waited for tomorrow.

*** * ***

**Hey guys! Do you rememeber me? Lol. Long time no update! I'm so sorry!!!! I've been so busy, had writer's block and repeadtly sick (nothing serious) I'm so sorry I havent updated! Please forgive me! I've been having writers block. I kno wht I want to happen when they find Clary (_if_ they find Clary) and everything but I'm having trouble writing everything in between. Now that I finally got this chappie up everything will come more regularly.**

**Thanks a million to my _amazing_ beta Krysberm!!!!! Check out her stuff! She's an amazing writer! (she's also my big sister lol!) If you like my stories you will adore hers!!! :D**

**Thank you to everyone who ALWAYS reviews. You guys are incredibly amazing! Please review everyone! I love hearing your thoughts and opinons! They mean the world! I always reply to ur reviews because I want you guys to know how much I appreciate your reviews! I hope I didn't lose all my amazing reviewers and readers... :(**

**~Rose :)**


	26. Christophers Manor

"Steles," Jace called behind his shoulder and tossed a box of steles at Alec.

"Check," Alec replied while he caught it. He set them down then crossed something out on his wad of paper. They were in the large weapons room, clawing through all the weapons the Clave have. They were pretty shocked that the Clave let them use their weapons, which no one uses except them, but they guess when your friend is the Inquisitors Daughter you can get anything from them. Plus Clary and Jace were the ones that stopped Valentine so they tried to return the huge favor by helping them.

"Swords?" Jace looked up to Alec. Alec put his paper and pen aside and carefully pushed through the sharp weapons. It took him a minute to find the stack of Swords underneath all the blades and steles. Jace knew they looked paranoid with all these weapons but they don't know how many demons they have possession of, including a greater demon, Jonathan. Every time Jace thought of that name and Jonathan it felt like someone was kicking his stomach. He thought he was Valentine's son for so long. Thought his full name was Jonathan but he was wrong. All wrong.

"Jace?" A feminine voice echoed through the room. Jace looked up and turned to the door. "You guys done here?" Cameron asked, her hands on her hips, eyeing the stack of weapons.

"Um..." Alec looked at Jace, waiting for his answer. Jace bit his lip and looked at the weapons, calculating how much they needed.

"Guess so. Simon back yet?" Jace asked while helping Alec pick up the three boxes. They carefully carried them past Cameron and into the hallway.

"No. Isabelle and Maia are still looking for him," Cameron replied. Luke and Robert got up from the seats in the hallway and started to help the boys carry the weapons back to their house. Alec took one and Robert and Luke took the others, leaving Jace and Cameron empty handed.

"I feel like such a jerk," Jace groaned as he replayed in his mind what he said to Simon. He knew Simon used to like Clary, they used to date, and Jace was full of jealousy. Using that he added his anger from Clary disappearing to create a huge tantrum which led to Simon stomping out the door.

"Well I can't blame you. Clary is missing so obviously you have so much anger in your body. Simon has to understand," Cameron smiled at Jace, trying to comfort him but he didn't feel any better. _If Clary heard about this she would slice my head off using a _plate, Jace thought and smiled, remembering when Clary threw plates at him at Amatis's house when she found out he brought Simon with him to Alicante which ultimately led to getting him sent to prison. Cameron caught sight of Jace's grin and perked up.

"See. I knew I could make you feel better," Cameron grinned, showing all her teeth. Jace didn't dare correct her.

After a long walk they finally arrived to the large white and blue house at the corner of the longest street in City Of Glass. It was 9 A.M on a Saturday morning. By that time the air was starting to get colder and Alec was panting from carrying the box. "Told yah to let me carry them," Jace teased as he passed by him. Alec scowled at his but he was already through the door.

"Ah, there they are!" Maryse called as she stepped out of the kitchen door. Jocelyn was sitting down on the couch with a blank expression. Her eyes looked blank. _The eyes are the window to the soul, _Jace thought. Once Maryse reached Jace he nodded his head to Jocelyn silent asking 'what's wrong with her?' Maryse shook her head sadly.

"She's still getting over the shock that her son is still alive and has her daughter. Poor soul," Maryse sighed and pushed past Jace to Robert.

Jace stood his ground and stared at his true love's mother. He was feeling the same way as her. Blank without Clary but he had something Clary's mother didn't....hope. He knows he will find Clary and finally end Jonathan. Really end him this time. Jace was staring in mid-air when he heard a large slam of the front door. Jace jumped up, startled, and span around to see Isabelle and Maia drag themselves into the living room.

"Any luck?" Luke asked them as they tiredly flopped onto the couch. Isabelle threw her head back and groaned. "I take that as a no," Luke answered himself. Maia buried her face in her hands before turning her head to look at Alec and Jace.

"Got the weapons?" She asked in a flat voice. Alec nodded and she stood up to walk over to the boxes. She opened them and Maryse, Robert, Luke and Isabelle looked over her shoulder to get a glimpse. Their eyes bulged out as they pushed through the weapons.

"By the angel I have seen many weapons but these..." Luke pulled a long silver sword that was so sharp if you lightly placed your finger on the edge it would make blood pour out. "I never thought existed," he whispered, fascinated as he examined the weapon, carefully watching out for the tip. Jace would have been amazed too, he loved weapons, but Clary was the only thing on his mind. He stuffed his hands in his pocket and walked over to the door.

"Jace? Where you going?" Isabelle turned away from the weapons and jogged over to Jace who was pulling his shoes on. "We have to wait for Magnus. We're finding Clary, don't worry." She placed a hand on Jace's shoulder and offered a encouraging and sisterly smile.

"I'm going to look for Simon," Jace whispered and Isabelle's expression fell.

"Jace, we looked everywhere. I doubt he's even in Alicante..." Isabelle looked down. Maia and her looked _everywhere_, every corner of the city but not even his scent was found. Absolutely nothing and suddenly Isabelle was losing hope.

"I'll find him sis. I'll bring him back," Jace pulled his sister's face up and smiled at her. He pat her shoulder before exiting through the door.

Right when the door closed behind him a freezing breeze captured Jace. He froze before shaking it off, buttoning up his shirt, and continuing down the street. Jace stared at the trees that were starting to lose its leaves as fall came along. Alicante in the fall was a beautiful sight; every season here was a beautiful sight. The rolling hills and the clean streets were picture perfect. Jace slowly walked through the streets and stopped at the places he used to play with Alec. Places he used to run across the street from stores to bring his father back everything he needed. Places he used to stare at different types of birds after his falcon died. Those days were all cherished even though it wasn't spent with his real father but for some reason even though Valentine did so many bad things there was still a small place in Jace's heart for him. He could never say he hated Valentine just like he couldn't say he _really_ loved his real father.

Jace was turning a corner when a dark shadow slid past his eyes quickly. Jace turned and stared at where the shadow went. He squinted to see it go around a corner, into an alleyway. Jace slowly walked towards the shadow, pulling out his blade for protection and reassurance before he continued to the alleyway. He pressed himself against the bricked wall and silently listened.

"--I know. I will, don't worry," a voice whispered quickly. Jace recognized this voice and once it clicked he peeled himself off the wall and jumped into the alleyway to see a tall boy and a shadow in front of it. The boy was wearing the same shirt and same jeans as he was the last time Jace had seen him. His dark hair was ruffled.

"Simon?" Jace called and saw Simon's back muscles tense in surprise. The shadow in front of him span and sprinted out of the alleyway. Jace raced after it with his blade by his side when suddenly he felt himself being pulled back. Jace turned quickly to see Simon holding his arm. "Who was that?" Jace demanded, jerking his hand away from Simon. Jace looked behind him to see no one, the mysterious shadow was long gone.

"No one," Simon answered quickly. Jace's gaze fell upon Simon once again and he raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't seem like no one. Suddenly you've grown an interest in talking to a brick wall?" Simon glared at him.

"What do you care?" Simon frowned and turned on his heel and started to walk away. Jace rolled his eyes and jogged up to him.

"Hey wait up," he called and grabbed Simon's sleeve. "I know I pissed you off earlier. I'm sorry. Come back to the house. Isabelle and Maia have been going crazy trying to find you." Simon turned to look at Jace and frowned.

"I know. I saw them running around the streets searching." Simon looked away, as if ashamed of ignoring them.

"Dude, I'm sorry for what I said. I was just angry about Clary being missing so I took it out on you," Jace explained honestly. He looked at Simon with pleading eyes. He never thought he would beg _Simon_ for something but Clary needs him. They are Best Friends.

"Okay fine but one smart-ass comment from you and I'm out the door," Simon warned and started to walk back to the house. Jace followed.

"Anything for you boss!" Jace sarcastically grinned. Simon glared at him. "Oh c'mon rat-boy. You know you love my snips ."

"Jace..." Simon warned, stopping in his tracks. "Do you not remember what I said, like, two seconds ago?"

"Fine," Jace rolled his eyes. "No more insults starting from...now!" Simon rolled his eyes and kicked away a stray rock. He wasn't in the mood to fight with Jace, not when he had more important stuff to do. Way more important.

* * *

"Time for the magic," Magnus grinned and flexed his fingers. Everyone surrounded him as he cautiously picked up the piece of hair from Clary's hair brush. He turned it over and let the sun that was seeping through the window shine against it. He stepped in front of the mirror and closed the fist that was holding the strand of hair tightly and closed his eyes, imagining finding Clary. After a couple of ancient Greek words Magnus felt a rush of breeze blow past him. His eyes flew wide open.

The blurry scene that was created in the mirror was starting to grow bigger and clearer. Soon they could see a large white room that looked like a living room. There was a grand piano and it looked bright and cheery. That is until you saw the three figures standing in the middle.

There stood Clary in the same outfit from the last time Jace saw her. Her hair was tangled and pulled back in a bun while her clothes were tattered. Her emerald eyes were wide open as a shocked expression was placed on his face. Jace pushed past Magnus and stood right in front of the mirror, taking in the beautiful sight. It's been several days since Jace saw Clary and finally he could see her but he frowned as he noticed he could see her but not touch her. She wasn't beside him, holding his hand. After staring at Clary his eyes jerked, like everyone else's, to the figures in front of her. The first one was shorter than the second one. He had fair blond hair and was wearing black pants with a black jacket. They couldn't recognize him until he turned around. Jonathan. The next figure beside him had the same color hair but his was a bit darker and he was wearing a white suit. Christopher. Jace heard a growl and it took a second for him to notice it was coming from his own mouth.

"Where are they?" He demanded in a calm voice that was even scarier than him yelling, turning to Magnus. "Where are those fucking bastards?" Jace's face was a crimson red, anger quickly building in his body. He body was tensed and his fists clenched at his sides. "Where?" He growled. Those sick bastards had her, and he was going to stop at nothing to get her back.

"Um...How should I know?" Magnus snapped. "You asked for a tracking spell to see where she is," he waved to the mirror. "And you got it. The deal never said to tell you where she is." Magnus smirked and Jace turned away from him.

"I know where that is," a voice whispered from behind everyone. They all turned to see Jocelyn slowly stand up from the couch and walk over to them like she was a zombie. She planted her feet in front of the mirror and stared at her daughter and son then pointed to the middle of the mirror. "I know where they are. They're in Christopher's manor. Across from where Valentine and I lived." She absently touched the mirror.

"Then let's get going," Isabelle ordered. "The sooner the better."

* * *

"I'll get the Clave," Cameron said and turned towards the door just before Jace stopped her.

"No. We can do this without them," He stated and fixed his belt. There were almost a dozen weapons on it. He had possession of the most dangerous sword known as a Gensai-ryu. The style of this sword is believed to be lost; it is said to wield great power and speed, and with him wielding it he knew no one would stand in his way.

Robert, Maryse, Cameron, Alec, Isabelle, Luke and Jocelyn all had weapons also while Magnus had his magic. Jocelyn wanted to participate in this fight even though Maryse offered to stay back with her. She needed to get her daughter.

"Well, the tracking spell might wear off so let's hurry," Magnus stepped in front of everyone with Alec on his tail. Everyone nodded and followed, ready to fight.

They walked around the house to the brick wall behind it. Magnus flexed and got ready to create a portal to the outside of the manor. He took a deep breath before letting sparks fly from his fingertips on the wall where they all connected to create a large hole.

"We could have just used the Claves portal," Cameron said and Magnus frowned.

"I didn't even know you could make a portal here. I thought the only portals that worked here were at the Clave," Luke spoke up as he held Jocelyn's hand.

"I'm afraid you're wrong there Lucian. With the book of white I can create a portal _anywhere._"Magnus looked back at the portal, grinning proudly at his work and motioned everyone to jump in. Maryse and Robert held hands and so did Luke and Jocelyn. Maryse and Robert breathed out and decided to jump in first.

"Ready?" Magnus called. Everyone stared at them and then looked around. They were going to risk their lives to find Clary. Possibly one or more would not make it and they would take that chance. Isabelle grabbed her parents in a tight hug before Maryse looked at Magnus.

"Ready," she stated and she jumped in the portal, Robert right beside her. Isabelle and Alec quickly followed behind them then Maia and Simon were next. Luke and Jocelyn held hands and darted into the portal which left Jace, Cameron and Magnus.

"Well, I guess it's finally time to find Clarissa," Cameron smiled and fixed her weapons before looking over to Jace. "Just to let you know, I told the Clave I would signal them if we needed help," Cameron grinned at Jace and he frowned.

"Cam--!" Jace started, astonished but Cameron cut him off.

"See you on the other side!" She ran into the portal while smiling, not a nerve in her body was afraid of death.

"Clary," Jace whispered and looked up to the sky as if she could hear him. "I'm coming." He took a deep breath before walking right into the portal that stood before him. Magnus waited until Jace was fully in before he slowly closed the portal and walked right in. The purple hole closed behind him, everyone already on the other side waiting for his appearance.

********

**I'm back again! :D Thanks a million to all 9 reviewers!!!! I'm glad I didn't lose my readers! You guys really made my day! Thanks so much and the chapters will come quicker since I have no homework and no school on Monday! Family day! I also had my ski trip yesterday which was awesome!**

**City Of Shadows and City OF Bones Fans:**

**I'm going to be doing a survey thing. I'm going to update both City of Shadows and City Of Bones and give them each 5 days. I will see which one gets more reviews and whichever gets more reviews I will update that one more faster! It just seems I should be focusing on the chapter that more people like so review review review! :D**

**Happy Be-Lated Birthday to one of my reviewers niniadepapa!! :D Anymore Birthdays coming up?**

**Thanks a lot you guys for reading, reviewing, story alerting AND for some putting my story on your favorite story list!! :D I love writing for you guys!!**

**Thanks to my amazing Beta KrysBerm. Please check out her new story! It's really amazing with a lot of suspense! It's revolving around Isabelle so all Isabelle fans hurry and check out Scarred by KrysBerm! **

**http: // w w w. fan fiction .net/s/5707631/1/Scarred (just take out the spaces)**

**Please Review!**

**~~Rose 3**


	27. Dark Cell

It seemed like it was just yesterday Clary was smiling up at Jace. Holding his hand and leaning against him. Placing her fragile arms around him and softly pressing her lips to his making him feel like he was in heaven. It seemed like it had been just yesterday that Jace was staring into Clary's emerald green eyes, mesmerizing them as she stared into his gold ones. After everything that ever happened to Jace, the abuse, the deaths, the lies, the tears, Clary seemed to make it all evaporate. She made it all disappear as if it didn't happen to him but instead he just watched a movie where it happened to a stranger. It seemed like just yesterday that Clary and Jace had shared their first kiss together in the greenhouse on her birthday. It seemed like just yesterday that Clary asked the Angel to bring him back to life when she had one wish, a wish for anything she wanted in the world and she asked for him. Why? Because she loved him. And he loved her. This happiness seemed like it just happened yesterday.

It didn't.

After Clary disappeared Jace's happiness shattered, like a large rock being thrown at a fragile window. After Clary disappeared all the nightmares that happened to him all somehow returned. Knocking on his door and entering without an invitation. After Clary disappeared it felt like a hole was being carved into his heart and it wouldn't heal no matter what he did. All this made him believe in something he learned when he was younger.

To love is to destroy.

He loved Clary, more than anything and now she was missing. Captured by Jonathan and Christopher. _No, _Jace thought. _I will find Clary and the hole will heal. I will make Jonathan and Christopher suffer for what they did._ Jace clenched his fists before being thrown out of the portal and onto a rough patch of dirt. He groaned as his shoulder slammed against the hard floor, sending a ripple of pain through his body.

"Damn it," he groaned and pulled himself up to see Maryse, Robert, Jocelyn, Luke, Isabelle, Maia, Simon and Alec all standing up unhurt. Jace glared at them. They had probably been thrown out of the portal onto soft grass unlike him. Jace was ready to get up when suddenly something was thrown against him causing him to fall forward, face in the dirt.

"Sorry!" Cameron apologized as she quickly got up from Jace's back. He was still lying in the dirt. He slowly turned to see Cameron move out of the way and Magnus jump out of the portal. Jace saw him coming right at him so he tensed for the pain, but suddenly Magnus jumped over him and landed lightly on his feet.

"No worries Angel Boy. I actually _have _skills," Magnus smirked and walked over to Alec's side while Jace slowly got up. He was about to throw a remark at Magnus but instead he looked at his surroundings.

There were in front of a large white Victorian style house. Paintings of ribbons were curved along the edges and it looked beautiful other then the few scratches. It looked almost like the house Jace used to live in but it clearly wasn't. The manor Jace used to live in was much older, dustier and _colder. _Jace snapped back into reality as he thought of Clary.

"Let's look through the windows to see if she's in there," Alec ordered and everyone started to walk towards the door when suddenly Magnus stopped in his tracks. He was looking at his palm that still had the tracking spell. He switched it from the mirror to his palm so he could see where Clary is. "What's wrong Magnus?" Alec asked, taking notice in his hesitation.

"She's not here." Magnus spoke in a blank tone. Jace ran over to Magnus and looked at his palm. There was an image of a large dark tunnel. The walls were made of dirt and when Magnus tilted his palm it looked like a cave. Magnus tilted his palm forward, trying to see deeper into the cave. Suddenly the image changed to a large area with witch light hanging on the walls and there stood three blurry figures.

"How come it's blurry?" Jace demanded as he squinted, trying to see the image clearer but he already knew who it was.

"There's some sort of magic or something in that cave that is blocking my access to see it clearly." Magnus tilted his palm but the image just grew more blurry. He paused, understanding what's happening. "We should move fast. They put magic that will fade the whole tracking spell very fast." Jace's eyes widened and Jocelyn, Luke, Maryse, Robert, Maia, Simon, Isabelle and Cameron run over to them.

"What's wrong?" Cameron asked, staring at Jace but he took no notice.

"They moved areas. They are in a cave now," Magnus explained and Jocelyn's face grew blank. "My view is growing blurrier," Magnus announced and Isabelle looked at him with a confused expression. "They put magic up that's blocking my tracking spell." He explained and she groaned.

"Then let's hurry up!" Maia exclaimed and everyone nodded.

* * *

The wind started to pick up as they ran through the dark forest. The sharp trees kept pushing themselves forward into their path but they continued to swat them away. They raced down the large hill and soon arrived at a large cave. By now the tracking spell had faded but it didn't matter, they were already there.

"Fix your weapons. Make sure you have _at least _two out with you," Luke ordered sternly. He wanted to find Clary quickly. He loved her like a daughter and soon she would be his daughter, after Jocelyn and his marriage. Jocelyn walked firmly beside him while the rest positioned their weapons.

"Let's go." Jace breathed out and stepped in front of everyone. They entered the large cave slowly and quietly, Cameron using her witch light to guide the path. Jace, Cameron and the parents were in front while Maia, Simon, Magnus, Isabelle and Alec were trailing behind. Suddenly after two minutes of walking the tunnel started to shake violently but nothing fell. The ground was shaking the hardest and everyone looked around frantically. Isabelle started to hyperventilate, thinking Jonathan caught them.

"What the--" Jace started but was interrupted by Jocelyn's gasp.

Jace looked down at his feet to see the ground start to part sideways. A huge hole appeared and everyone fell in, shock overcoming their fear. They all fell into one large slide. Cameron tried to grab at something, anything, but the only thing her hands connected to was Jace's arm. She grabbed a hold of it and shut her eyes tightly, waiting for the slide to end. Jace gripped his weapon tighter, it was a sword, and kept his eyes wide open. He felt the wind push past him quickly and he felt something clutching his arm but he didn't check what it was, he was bracing himself for trouble.

Soon the ride ended and they were thrown into a large room on the hard ground. Jace heard groans from his family and friends. He wanted to groan too, complain of the pain, but he knew he had to find Clary. He got up, ignoring the searing pain, and stumbled forward to see they were in something like a jail cell. There were metal bars separating them from the other side. Jace clutched the bars and shook them violently but they didn't budge. He soon gave up and turned around to see everyone slowly get up.

"Where the hell are we?!" Isabelle's fear was evident in her tone, as she uncoiled her whip and looked around. Everyone was finally standing up when Isabelle finished her sentence. Maia looked around frantically.

"Where's Simon?" She asked and suddenly everyone looked around, noticing his disappearance. "Wasn't he just with us?" Alec stumbled over to the large hole that we fell through and looked in it.

"He's not in there." Alec clarified then walked back to Magnus.

"I don't think he fell through," Luke said wearily. "He was probably too far behind so when the ground opened he didn't fall." Luke explained and Isabelle cursed severely times.

"We're trapped." Jace muttered.

"That's right Jace." A muscular voice called from behind Jace, startling everyone. "You're trapped."

* * *

Jace grabbed his sword and spun around in the direction of the voice, ready to face whoever it was, but there was no one in sight. It felt like time stopped as the room suddenly turned silent, only a small drip from a leak echoing throughout the cell proved otherwise.

"Who's there?" Luke and Jace both demanded in unison breaking the intense silence, and a figure suddenly appeared from the corner. The figure was in the dark, covering his face, but you could tell the person was wearing a white suit and had light gold hair.

"Christopher." Luke hissed and Christopher stepped out of the shadows.

"Correct Lucian. It is I, Christopher Morgenstern. Are you all happy to see me?" Christopher asked with a large grin on his face. His light hair was neatly pulled back and he had his left hand in his pocket as he stared at Luke.

"I'll be happy when I see your dead body under my feet!" Luke exclaimed and walked over to the bars. "Where is Clary?" He demanded and a grin formed on Christopher's face.

"Clarissa? Don't worry Lucian, Clarissa is quite alright. I mean, I would never hurt my niece," Christopher smirked and turned to leave.

"She is not your niece!" Jocelyn shouted, startling everyone except Jace who was fumbling with his weapons. Christopher froze in his tracks and slowly turned around.

"Jocelyn," he called. "I didn't see you there. Surprised you even came. Now I do believe my brother was her father, which makes me her uncle...does it not?" Christopher started to walk over to the cell and Jocelyn spoke as if he didn't say anything.

"She's not your niece," Jocelyn hissed under her breath. "She's my daughter and I want her back!"

"You shall get her back, under some conditions." Christopher added.

"We're not playing any games with you, Christopher." Jace stated and Christopher's head snapped towards him. "Give us Clary back or else." Jace threatened and Christopher let out a chuckle.

"Or else what?" Christopher chuckled darkly. "You can't do anything while you're stuck in there," Christopher pointed to the jail cell. "Since I am so kind...I will let _one_ of you see Clary." Christopher said and everyone looked at each other. All of them nodded at Jace and he agreed.

"I will go," Jace spoke up and Christopher smiled. He looked behind him and Jace quickly stuffed some weapons into his boot before he looked back to them.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Christopher grinned. "C'mon out Forsaken," he called behind him and everyone's eyes widened. They all stepped away from the bars of the cell just as twenty ugly Forsaken appeared from the corner. Christopher waved them to the cell and he unlocked the door. The largest one and strongest grabbed Jace while the others tried to grab the remaining shadowhunters and downworlders. They all twisted and slashed them with their weapons. Isabelle was about to slice the Forsakens neck off when suddenly a feeling of tiredness overcame her.

"W-what's h-happening?" Isabelle demanded dizzily and looked around to see everyone swaying on their feet.

"Great question Isabelle," Christopher stated and pointed behind her. "Look over there." Everyone slowly turned their heads to the wall where there was a large vent. Something like gas was seeping through and twirling around the shadowhunters and downworlders causing them to feel tired and dizzy. "It's a sedative," Christopher said as he pulled something into his nose. "No effect on Forsaken," he told Jace and the others with a triumphant smirked. "I had a feeling you would fight so I made sure you couldn't."

"Wimp," Maia muttered as she stumbled forward.

"Actually no I'm not. I just didn't want you guys to take out the Forsaken I have control of. I need them for a later time," Christopher explained and turned around. He disappeared around the corner as the Forsaken grabbed them all and hauled them out of the cell. Jace fought to keep his eyelids open but they continued to fall shut.

"No," Jace muttered as he tried his best to get out of the Forsaken's grip. "Clary." He let out in a straggled whisper as his eyelids finally shut, the drug taking him into the awaiting darkness

*******

**...**

**...**

**Did you guys like it? FINALLY SOME ACTION AND THERE'S WAY MORE TO COME! :D I apologize once again for the 2 week wait! For some reason my work is always sitting on my computer. There's a lot of stuff I have to do before I update write, reread, beta then update. I'm so sorry!!**

**I will be updating City of Shadows then City of Bones. Back and Forth.**

**I was kind of sad last chapter because I noticed I lost some of my reviewers. I compared last chapter to the 25th one and noticed that last chapter I got six reviews while the 25th I got nine. Please review guys! We are almost at 200 :D I'm shaking! The 200th review will get a little present. **

**Thanks A Million To My Beta KrysBerm. Check out her stuff! She's a great writer!**

**You all know what I'm going to say...You guys are amazing! All my readers, story alerters, Favorite story and REVIEWERS! **

**Thanks again! :D~~Rose **


	28. Memories

**One of the chapters you've all been waiting for...**

**Enjoy. Teehee.**

* * *

Darkness.

Pain.

The gas still lingered in him, making his eyes heavy and keeping them shut. Several times he woke up but was pulled back into the darkness before he could see his surroundings. Before he could find Clary. After the twentieth time he woke up he tried his hardest to keep his eyes open. He slowly opened his eyes but the only thing in front of him was darkness but it wasn't like before. This time his eyes were open.

Jace shot up before falling back to the ground again, the dizzy feeling not fully leaving his body. He decided to try again but this time he slowly sat up. After that achievement he looked around him, taking in his surroundings. It was all dark when suddenly a bright light turned on, right above Jace, only lighting the area he was sitting on. Jace rose to his feet slowly.

"Hello?" He called then mentally cursed himself. _Great move Jace, _he thought._ Say there's some dangerous creature out there, why don't you just wear a blinking red light?_Jace felt for his belt, trying to get some weapons, but came up empty handed. His weapons were gone. Jace was a little surprised but shook it off. Obviously they would take his weapons away! He cursed as he noticed he had no weapons.

Or does he?

Jace bent down and stuck his hand into his boot and sighed in relief as he felt the cold metallic feeling of the sword. He was about to pull it out when he heard silent footsteps in front of him. Jace quickly drew out his weapon and stepped back as the figure stepped out of the shadows. First one black boot, then the other. Soon you could see the figure was wearing a close-fitting top and pants of tough, dark material. As the figure continued to step forward you could see that the material was not stretchy but stiff, thin leather pounded very flat until it became flexible. Whoever it was also was wearing a jacket-type top. Shadowhunter gear. The figure was too short to be Jonathan or Christopher. Soon you could see the shadow had its red hair tied up into a tight ponytail and was in a battle stance. Jace's eyes widened and he slowly dropped the weapon.

"Clary?"

* * *

The pain at the back of Isabelle's head was still very hurtful. The gas was still creating the dizzy image in front of her as she tried to open her eyes. Finally, she succeeded. With a groan Isabelle's eyes shot wide open when she caught sight of a dark cave around her. Instantly, she knew she wasn't on the ground and she also felt something clinging on her wrists and feet. She hastily looked at her wrists to see them cuffed onto the wall and her ankles were cuffed with hard metal. She attempted to pull herself free but it didn't work.

"You'll just hurt yourself," a voice stated flatly beside her. She slightly jumped, startled.

"Who's there?" Isabelle demanded. She tried to uncoil her whip but she knew it wasn't possible, it was a reflex.

"The wonderful warlock that you dragged into this mess." Isabelle grunted.

"I never dragged you into anything Magnus. You decided to come." Isabelle explained and Magnus sighed. "Where is everyone else?" Isabelle franticly asked as she remembered her friends and family.

"Look around." Magnus ordered. His tone showed he was very tired and in no mood to fight. Isabelle looked to her left to see her parents, Alec, Cameron and Jocelyn all stuck on the wall like her. Their expressions showed that the sedative hadn't worn off yet. She quickly threw her head to the right to see Magnus, Maia and Luke.

"Where are we?" Maia asked as she slowly opened her eyes. Isabelle didn't answer and neither did Magnus. Soon enough everyone's eyes were wide open.

"Where's Jace?" Maryse demanded. Isabelle's eyes widened in shock in realization. She totally forgot about her brother! They all frantically looked around but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Christopher took him." Luke said softly then looked down.

"What do you mean?" Robert asked him, his fatherly instincts pumping up.

"That sedative isn't as hurtful to Downworlders then it is to Shadowhunters." He slowly explained and Magnus nodded in agreement. "So when I breathed it in it took longer for me to go to sleep and the last scene I saw was Christopher taking Jace to another room while we were taken here."

"Then we need to get out of here! They have Clary, Jace _and_ Simon!" Isabelle shrieked. She couldn't believe they lost three loved ones already!

"How can we get out?" Maia snapped at her. "We're trapped."

"Can't you do some magic, Magnus?" Alec asked Magnus. Magnus glared at him.

"Oh that's a great idea! I never thought of doing magic!" Magnus scowled and Alec shrank back. "Christopher isn't stupid! He obviously put dark magic on these cuffs to overpower my magic!" Magnus hissed. Suddenly the room was all in chaos.

"Stop guys! Stop fighting!" Isabelle ordered loudly. "We aren't going to get out of here if we are fighting!" Isabelle was about to continue her speech when suddenly a voice, that was coming from the other side of the cave, interrupted her.

"You're not going to get out of here whether you fight or not."

* * *

"Clary," Jace breathed out in relief. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever. Jace stared at her, the first time he'd seen her since the date that ended in a catastrophe. He made no attempt to pick up his weapon. suddenly forgetting everything except the angel that stood in front of him. He imagined Clary in his arms, her delicate arms wrapped around him. He never felt so vulnerable to anyone except her. Jace said her name once again before running over to her and pulling her closer. He breathed in her scent and hugged her tightly as he grinned largely, thanking the heavens for this moment. Clary slowly put her arms around Jace. They stayed like that for a moment before Jace remembered where they were.

"We need," Jace slowly pulled away from Clary, "to get out of h--." Jace started but was interrupted by a chocking sound coming from his throat. Pain flared up his arm as he felt a sharp item dig into it. Jace stumbled back, the color red covering his eyes. He panicked as he thought Jonathan had found them and stabbed him. The red color disappeared for a moment and Jace quickly looked around himself to see no one except Clary.

She was holding a bloody knife.

Confusion spread in Jace's brain as he cradled his arm. Did Clary stab him? No. She wouldn't stab Jace. Jace's legs felt as if they would give away at any moment. Clary just stared at him with a blank face but she kept a hard grip on the knife. The knife hadn't made a large wound so Jace was able to think straight for the moment. Suddenly Clary's blank face turned into a smirk.

"Jace Herondale," She stated in a deathly tone and Jace's eyes grew wider. "You're lucky you pulled away from me before I stabbed you right in your back." Jace sucked in a sharp breath as she confirmed his worries. His eyes were wide with shock. Clary noticed the change and she smiled, let out a small giggle then stepped forward. "I have you right where I want you." Clary grinned then turned serious. Jace stepped back then froze as he noticed he was stepping on his sword. He smiled to himself as Clary ran at him with her knife. Jace quickly grabbed the sword, with his good hand, off the ground and used it to stop Clary's knife from piercing his heart. She froze with shock but all Jace wanted to know was why she was trying to kill him. Why the love of his life was trying to end his life!

"Stop Clary! What are you doing?" Jace demanded as they stared at each other, their weapons between them.

"What does it look like I'm doing sherlock? I'm trying to kill you," she hissed.

"Why?!" Jace demanded, lightly pushing her back. Clary's jaw tightened and it looked like she was trying to hold back tears.

"Because!" She screamed and pushed Jace backwards but didn't advance to strike him. "Because," she said quieter. "Because you killed my father." She whispered in pain. Jace's eyes went incredibly wide and he stumbled back in surprise. Killed her father? Since when did she care about Valentine!? Who told her this? Clary noticed his frozen stance and she took that as an advantage. She slowly looked up and ran at him with her knife by her side. He noticed her coming at him and quickly turned to the side, causing Clary to run past him.

"Clary," he whispered and she winced.

"Don't say my name. You are my enemy," She growled and Jace felt as if his jaw fell to the ground. Her..._enemy? _Impossible. Ridiculously impossible. Is this the same Clary who had used her wish from the angel to bring him back to life? It can't be. It _can't._

"I'm not your enemy," he sternly confirmed. "I will never be your enemy. Clary I didn't kill your father," he tried to calm her down but she was fuming. "It wasn't me." Jace was too shocked to speak. _How could she think that? _Jace thought,_ She was there when it--wait._ Jace cut his thought off. _Her memories. _He suddenly understood but who told her he killed her father? Jace shook that thought off and decided to try to make her remember.

"Yes you did," she hissed and ran at him again. This time Jace was a little too slow. The blade ripped his shirt but he couldn't care less. They stared at each other, Jace's expression full of horror and Clarys full of hatred.

"Clary, remember? Valentine tried to call upon the Angel with the mortal instruments but his plan backfired. Remember you wished for me to come back to life!" Clary's eyebrows knitted in confusion as an image appeared in her mind. It was the same image from long time ago, of a man who looked like Christopher and a boy who looked like Jace. Clary was lying beside Jace as the man was chanting words. Jace was bleeding to death.

"No," Clary whispered and stumbled back, her knees threatening to give out at the sight of the clear, crisp memory.

"Yes," Jace firmly spoke, knowing it was working, and lightly grabbed Clary by her shoulders. He winced at the pain from his wound in his arm. "Clary remember me? Look into my eyes Clary and tell me you remember me." Jace used his good arm to pull her chin up and make her stare into his eyes. "The first time we met at the pandemonium," he whispered and just like before, an image appeared in her mind. It was an image of her, Isabelle, Alec, Jace and another boy beside her who had dark hair and glasses. Jace was talking to Clary.

"No," Clary whispered so softly Jace hadn't heard. She tried to shake the memory away but it was glued to her mind until Jace continued to talk.

"The first time we kissed in the greenhouse on your birthday," he whispered as if he was imagining the scene also. More memories swarmed in Clary's mind and her eyes wanted to close. Her legs wobbled as she remembered how it felt to have Jace press his lips against hers. "The Mortal Cup." He named another memory that was appearing in Clary's mind. Suddenly Jace was naming more and more memories. "Hotel Dumort. The Seelie Court. The Inquisitor. The boat. The Penhallows. Alicante. _City Of Glass_." Jace was speaking too fast. The memories were coming too fast. Clary felt as if her brain was going to explode but Jace continued to speak. "_Ithuriel_. The manor. Lake Lyn. Clary you have to remember," Jace ordered, his voice cracking. He shook her shoulders.

"Stop it," she hissed. Jace knew she didn't want to remember but she had to. It was the only way to save all shadow hunters from Jonathan and Christopher. It all depended on them and always would depend on them. The two Nephilim with the most Angel blood.

"Remember Isabelle, Alec, Hodge, Simon, Maia, Magnus." With every name he spoke the picture of the person appeared in her mind. "Jocelyn." A picture of her mother appeared. "Luke. Aline_._" A picture of a pretty dark-haired girl flipped through Clary's mind. "_Sebastian. _Valentine. Jonathan. Raphael. Madeleine_._" Jace hesitated for a second, letting Clary absorb this in but she needed more time. Jace slid his hands down from her shoulder to her hands and he looked into her sweet emerald green eyes before naming the last person.

"Me." He whispered. "Clary you have to remember me." Jace ordered and shook her. "Please!" He screamed because he knew they didn't have much time before Jonathan came for them but Clary's mind was on the verge to explode. The memories swarming her mind were too much. She couldn't take it anymore, she wanted to fall into an eternal sleep and never wake up. She wanted to close her eyes for good.

"NO!" She screamed painfully and let go of Jace. She didn't know what to do. A part of her believed Jace but the other part of her didn't.

She grabbed her blade from her belt and Jace looked at her frantically, his plan hadn't worked. "I don't believe you." She slowly spoke but she did believe. A great part of her did but she ignored it, remembering Jonathan and Christopher's piercing words.

_"Clarissa darling._" _Christopher spoke softly with sorrow in his eyes. He held Clary's hands in a family way and looked at her. "Your father is dead, he was murdered." Clary's eyes widened and she quickly shook her head._

_"No, I was told Luke is my father," she explained and Jonathan grunted while Christopher's expression didn't change._

_"That was a lie to cover up the murderer's face. They said that so you wouldn't know who really killed your father." Christopher held Clary's hands in a comforting way as Clary tried to swallow the lump that appeared in her throat. _

_"T-then who killed him?" Clary demanded. Christopher and Jonathan glanced at each other and Jonathan left the window and sat beside Christopher on the white couch. He put a hand on Clary's shoulder and swallowed before answering._

_"Jace."_

Clary shook the painful memory off and looked at Jace who had his hands up in a defensive way.

"_Sanvi,_" Clary named the blade then pulled it back as Jace was too surprised to react. She didn't look at his face, knowing it would stop her from acting. She slightly closed her eyes, trying to push away all the memories, and thrust her arm out with the blade. It connected to his torso and she heard him make a chocking sound as she knocked the wind out of him.

Jace stumbled back with the knife still connected to his torso and his eyes stayed wide but this time his eyebrows knitted together in confusion as he stumbled to the ground. He lay there as Clary's mind became dizzy. She walked over to him as if she was drunk and bent down. She left the blade in him and blood gushed out, soaking his shirt. She felt her eyesight turn blurry as the memories continued to whack her brain. She froze when she felt a soft arm on her hand. She slowly looked down to see Jace's long beautiful fingers grip her fingers. She slowly lifted her face to look at him.

"C-Clary." He sputtered out from his beautiful lips that now had some blood on it and he pulled her closer. "It's me." He whispered softly and it took all his energy just to say those words. Clary looked at him, really looked at him and suddenly the part of her that believed him came back. She looked into his golden eyes and slowly touched his face. The corners of his mouth turned up slightly.

"J-Jace?" She stuttered as the memory of their first kiss came back. His soft lips against hers and the incredible feeling that raced through her body. He wasn't lying. He was telling the truth. With a jolt of surprise, Clary suddenly remembered the boy who had saved her from the Ravenor. The boy who had risked his life to save Clary's best friend because he didn't want her to go alone. The boy who gave her her first mark. The first boy to call her beautiful. The boy who helped her find her mother without giving up no matter what happened.

The boy she loved.

She gasped and her fingers slid down to his wound on his stomach. She touched the blood, letting it soak her hands, then looked at, knowing she had done this. Everything was coming back to her. Her name, her parents, her past and her brother. Valentine was her father but he had died when the angel killed him. _My name is Clarissa Fray, _she thought with a jolt. _I live in Brooklyn, New York and I am sixteen. I am a shadowhunter and I'm in love with Jace Lightwood._

_I'm in love with Jace Lightwood._

Clary's emerald eyes snapped to Jace's. Luckily they were still open.

"JACE!" She screamed and used her hands in an attempt to close the wound. She knew she couldn't take the blade out. Jace's eyes slightly dropped. "No Jace! Don't leave me!" Clary could feel the tears spring to her eyes and stream down her face. She saw one drop onto Jace's soaked shirt. Clary dug in her belt for a stele. She found one and quickly drew a healing rune but it faded away.

"Dammit!" She screeched and the tears were coming faster, blurring her view. "Please Jace, stay with me. You won't die! I won't let it happen! I promise Jace, please keep your eyes open!" She pushed his golden hair away from his eyes and tried another rune but there was the same result. She shook his head softly but nothing happened.

Suddenly, a rune flashed in front of her eyes for a split second. She tried to grasp it but it left her mind as quickly as it came. She took her stele and tried to draw it, a matrix of lines that looked like it spelt 'Jace'. It glowed and stayed. She sighed in relief but stopped when she noticed no change in the wound.

"What's happening?" She demanded to herself out loud. Jace's eyes were dropping. "NO! The Angels showed me this rune! It's supposed to work." Clary's voice dropped as she started to sob. "It has to work," she whispered as the tears were racing down her cheeks. She looked at Jace's golden face, remembering everything that ever happened to them. How they thought they were siblings for a long time, it hurt both of them badly.

"Jace?" She whispered and stroked his face. "Please stay. I can't live without you. You know that!" She shrieked in his face but he didn't wince. His eyes were slowly closing and Clary knew she was too late.

"Jace," she whispered and placed his head on her lap.

"I already know how it feels to lose you." She whispered as she remembered when Valentine had stabbed Jace but this time there was no angel to grant her a wish. A crystal fell from her cheek and onto the side of his lip. She brushed it away and leaned forward. Her eyes fluttered closed as she pressed her lips against his and even as he was dying she still felt the electric shock race through her body, exactly like the first time they kissed.

"I love you," she whispered against his lips and placed her hand against his chest, right above his heart that was slowing down. She forgot her surroundings, forgot her friends and family. All that was on her mind was the dying golden Jace that lay beside her.

Suddenly something crashed against her skull from behind her, a large object that felt like a heavy rock. It felt like her brain had just exploded as her eyes blacked out. _Jace! _She tried to scream but no words came out. The pain continued to get worse. She touched her head and felt some sort of liquid, probably blood, gush out of it as she shrieked in pain. She felt her head crash against the cold floor and she knew she was dying. Her hair was soaked in a liquid and the pain was horrible, she couldn't take it. _Fine, _She thought with a smile. _Let me die. If I can't have Jace then let me die. Leave me. _With the last ounce of energy she had she searched for Jace's fingers and slowly intertwined her fingers with his as her eyes fluttered shut, Jace's name still on her lips.

**:'(**

**I almost cried while writing this chapter :( Please don't hate me for what I wrote! There is a lot of action coming up and I can't wait to update my story! I apologize for the long wait but I kept changing stuff because the chapter didn't seem perfect enough! It still doesn't seem perfect...but that's up to you guys to judge!**

**Thanks a million to my beta Krysberm!! She adds her tweaks, checks my grammar and makes sure my work isn't boring! Because of her I've gotten a lot better at writing which means better chapters for all my amazing, spectacular readers! Check out her stuff!!**

**I got ten AMAZING reviews last chapter! Though I'm getting less reviews...It's always the same wonderful people reviewing. C'mon guys! I would really appreciate reviews! :) We're so close to 200!!! Right now Fan fiction is being really mean, it won't let me review to any stories!!! :( I love hearing your thoughts in your reviews, it encourages me a lot. Thanks :)**

**Review :)**


	29. Betrayal

Chapter 29

Betrayal

* * *

A silence passed over the room right after the voice had spoken. The figure was hidden in the shadows. Several moments passed before the silence was broken, Luke was the first to speak.

"Who's there?" He demanded as he squinted his eyes in the dark, his eyesight was sharp when he was in wolf form, but terrible when he was in human.

"It is I, Christopher." Christopher stepped into the light. He was wearing another white suit but his shirt was unbuttoned showing a white shirt beneath. Christopher crossed his arms in front of his chest and his sleeves rose up slightly showing the runes that were inked in swirling lines on his forearm.

"Christopher," Jocelyn hissed and Luke let out a growl deep in his throat. Christopher's expression was full of amusement.

"Where's Jace?" Maryse demanded and Christopher's eyes flicked over at her in surprise. He uncrossed his arms and looked at her with a smile.

"Maryse Lightwood? Is that you dear?" Christopher said and Maryse stiffly nodded. "I haven't seen you since Jocelyn's wedding. Surely you remember me?"

"Of course I remember you Christopher. You were the one who told off the Circle." Maryse spoke with venom clear in her voice. She wanted to slap Christopher so hard for everything he has done.

"Yes that was me and it's funny how I was right." Christopher smiled and his eyes fell on Alec, Isabelle and Robert. "Robert, I've seen you too. In the Circle, Maryse's husband, am I right?" Robert nodded and glared at him with hatred in his eyes. "Oh and these must be your children!" Christopher smiled at them and Isabelle shook her head, dismayed. "They look just like you but if I recall correctly...I remember you had another son, a younger one." Christopher looked over to Maryse and Robert. Maryse froze as she remembered Max. Her expression changed to sorrow and she felt tears prick her eyes. Robert, Alec and Isabelle all looked down.

"We have _two_ other sons, Christopher." Robert spoke loudly, hiding the fact that he was hurt. "You have taken one of them." Christopher looked at him with a confused expression for a moment before he understood.

"Ah, Jace Herondale. He is your adopted son."

"Quit with the games Christopher." Luke ordered in a threatening voice before Robert could snap a smart remark. He tried once more to get out of his cuffs but it was no use. "Where is Jace and Clary?" Christopher looked at him with a smile that made him look like Valentine so much everyone winced.

"They are together in the next room." Christopher pointed to the left wall. Isabelle let out small sigh of relief that they were together, but there was something didn't seem right. Christopher wouldn't let them be together without having something happening. Something bad.

"They better be alright you bastard!" Isabelle screamed at Christopher and he raised an eyebrow and looked over to Maryse.

"You allow such language Maryse?" He asked with a hint of amusement and Maryse rolled her eyes.

"No, but I do allow the truth and well, admit it Christopher you are a bastard." Maryse admitted with a smile and Christopher frowned.

"Ouch." His tone filled with fake hurt. He wiped off the frown and smiled at Isabelle. "I'm not sure what's happening with Clary and Jace. I swear to you that I put them in the same room alone. No demons, no traps and no Jonathan." At that name Jocelyn's eyes flew wide and took in a sharp breath.

"You mean Jonathan is here?" She demanded, her voice cracking. Christopher looked over to her and rose his eyebrows at her expression.

"Well of course. I thought you might like to see your son." Christopher replied. "I know you haven't seen him since he was a baby, wouldn't you like to see how he turned out?" Christopher curiously asked but Jocelyn didn't answer, frozen in astonishment.

"I for one am glad I can see how my student turned out." Magnus revealed. Everyone turned their heads towards him, surprised at his comment. Christopher grinned at him and Magnus pursed his lips.

"Well isn't this great! I got to see the Lightwoods _and _my old magic teacher!" Christopher exclaimed happily. Everyone's eyes widened, especially Alec's.

"You taught Christopher magic?" He demanded with hurt in his voice and eyes. He hadn't known that little fact about his boyfriend.

"Why yes Alec. I taught him everything he knows. When he was younger his father paid me to teach him." Magnus admitted without shame. Christopher nodded in agreement.

"What do you want Christopher?" Luke sneered and Christopher's eyes snapped to Luke's face that was filled with hatred.

"Oh I didn't want anything. You were the ones who busted into my lair." Christopher pointed out. "I just had to capture you before you ruined any of my plans. You can't blame me."

"We came here for our friends," Maia snapped. It was the first time they had heard her voice since they got there. Christopher looked at her with confusion.

"And who are you?" He asked and Maia scowled at him.

"I'm the werewolf that's gonna beat your ass when we get outta here!" Maia shouted and Christopher let out a chuckle.

"And how will you do that when you're cuffed up to the walls?" Christopher observed and Maia growled making Christopher grunt a satisfied: "I thought so."

"Just give us our friends and we'll leave!" Isabelle bargained, but Christopher didn't buy it. He was about to snap a smart remark when suddenly she noticed the brownish red head who was cuffed between Isabelle and Jocelyn.

"Who are you?" He asked curiously. He had never seen her face before, but he knew instantly she was a shadowhunter from the runes inked all over her light bare arms. Cameron's brown eyes met Christopher's and she stared at them before answering.

"I'm Cameron." She replied perkily. Isabelle stared at her with shock, how could she be happy right now? They could die right now! A wave of nausea passed over Isabelle's stomach at the thought.

"Well hello Cameron and what relation do you have with them?" Christopher gestured with his finger to everyone cuffed to the wall.

"I am the inquisitor's daughter and I promised I would help them find Clary." Cameron explained and a disgusted look fell on Christopher's face.

"Disgusting." He moaned and Cameron's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "You are related to the corrupted Clave." He explained but the confusion didn't leave Cameron's expression.

"Okay, so let me get this straight… The Clave is corrupted but you're the one keeping a sixteen year old girl, her friends and her family hostage for no apparent reason? Yea the _Clave _is corrupted, makes perfect sense to me now. You must be a genius, teach me your amazing ways." Cameron sneered sarcastically and Christopher's face filled with surprise.

"A teenage big mouth." He laughed and Cameron let out a fake laugh before glaring at him. Isabelle was getting angrier by the second. They needed to find Jace, Clary and Simon. _Simon, _Isabelle thought with a jolt. She forgot about him!

"Where's Simon!?" Isabelle burst out. Christopher looked at her with a smile. There was a strong freezing breeze coming in the cave-like room from the right but there were no windows. It was like it appeared out of nowhere.

"You mean the daylighter Simon?" Christopher asked and Isabelle glared at him with hatred.

"NO, I MEAN MY FRIEND SIMON!" She screamed so hard Christopher stepped back. He looked at her with surprise.

"I have him," Christopher admitted. "But I didn't capture him. He was brought to me by someone who has mingled with you. That someone is a traitor who has also helped me capture Clary and all of you." Christopher waited as gasps flew through the room and eyes widened. The room was silent when Christopher continued to speak. "Would you like to know who the traitor is?" Christopher asked teasingly, and all of them nodded even though none of them wanted to know who amongst their friends had betrayed them to their enemies. Christopher turned around to the door with a smile. "C'mon out." He called to the figure that stood on the other side of the door.

Jocelyn had expected the traitor to be someone cuffed to the wall with them but it wasn't. The door behind Christopher rattled and opened revealing a dark figure. As the person stepped forward and you could see the person was wearing a black t-shirt with jeans, his dark hair ruffled in knots. Several loud gasps fled through the room. Christopher seemed satisfied with their reaction. Isabelle was the first to break the silence with a whisper full of shock and hurt.

"_Simon_?"

* * *

_ "Jace." A voice like a cry and a shout yet like music spoke from somewhere around him. Jace opened his eyes to see a clear white sky. He slowly sat up and was able to make out a figure standing far away from him. The figure was incredibly tall, bright and white. Jace staggered up and squinted to see the figure sprout golden wings from its back before it float gently toward him. _Where am I? _Jace thought as he stared at the figure coming forward. Soon Jace was able to see the figure's streaming hair that looked like chains of silver and gold. Then its shoulders that appeared white as stone, and then a bare torso that was marked with runes all over it. They were golden and alive; moving across his white skin like sparks flying from a fire. _

_Ithuriel._

_Jace stumbled back with a gasp. Was this a dream? What was happening? He froze as the Angel came forward and floated about three meters away from Jace. The angel was glowing and beautiful. Jace needed answers now._

"_Ithuriel. Where am I?" Jace asked lightly, careful with his tone. To disrespect an angel was a sin and Jace didn't want Ithuriel doing what Raziel did to Valentine. Jace looked down to discover he was wearing a white robe. _Oh no_, Jace thought as his body went rigid. _I'm dead. _Just as that thought passed over Jace's mind, the glowing angel opened his mouth to speak yet no words came out of it but somehow his words were totally comprehensible._

"_My child, you are to be told the reason of your death. You have been killed by Clarissa Fray." The angel cried lightly and Jace froze with pain. Clary killed him? _Impossible...Yet true, _he thought as he remembered what had happened. How could have his true love killed him? "Listen closely, she was not the Clary you love. Christopher Morgenstern told her you had killed her sinful father Valentine Morgenstern." The angel explained. Jace felt some relief but he was still frozen with pain, the blood in his veins freezing. He would never see Clary again. "She has snapped out of it now. She has regained her memories and was crying for you." The Angel smiled a little, probably hoping Jace would feel better knowing this instead of thinking she hates his guts. _

"_So I'm dead." Jace sputtered out and a chocked sob came out of his throat. If he were alive he could have seen Clary. The real Clary. _

"_Not necessarily." The angels' musical voice rang in his ears. Jace quickly looked up with hope in his expression. "Clary has placed a rune on your arm. That rune has saved you. You weren't meant to die at the moment my son . Mundanes still need you on earth so we showed her a rune, Revived. This rune looks like the name of whoever is getting it placed on them so for her it said 'Jace'." The Angel spoke with a smile in his voice. Jace's pain washed out of his body at those words. "This rune is unknown. The angel must show it to you if you want to use it."_

_"So I can go back to earth?" Jace demanded with hope. The Angel smiled beautifully and slowly nodded. Jace felt as if he could scream and jump up and down, but he obviously didn't. The Angel stepped forward and placed his golden hand on Jace's shoulder, where his star shaped scar was located._

_"Close your eyes Jace Lightwood." The Angel's command rang in Jace's ears. _I like the sound of that name_. Jace thought with a smile before letting his eyes flutter shut. _I will see Clary soon, _a voice in his head whispered and Jace left his eyes closed with that thought still soaring in his mind._

_

* * *

_

_ "You_ betrayed us?" Isabelle demanded harshly as if Simon had just slapped her. Her tone filled with hurt. She wanted to scream, to trash and to slap Simon but she was too astonished. Everyone stared at the traitor standing in the middle of the room beside Christopher, as if they were best friends. Isabelle noticed Simon looked different. There was some red in his cheeks, surprisingly, and he looked much darker. Simon nodded without a hint of shame. "H-how, how could you?!" She screamed at him and she grunted with satisfaction when she saw him wince back.

"I decided I was unwanted with all of you so I came to Christopher." Simon spoke lightly as if they were in a normal conversation, not in an unknown place, handcuffed to walls and could be dead any second. The tension in the room grew as Isabelle stared at Simon in disbelief but before she could speak Jocelyn spoke up.

"_Unwanted?"_ She repeated in astonishment. "Simon, I've known you almost all your life. You and Clary have been best friends for years and here you stand telling me you are _unwanted? _I'm glad Clary isn't here to see this." She sneered and Simon winced at the mention of Clary but kept his mouth shut.

"Well, Simon is now on my side. Team Clave," Christopher grinned at them while patting Simons shoulder and they all glared. "You just lost a player." Everyone glared at Christopher, at his words. They can't lose a player, not Simon at least. Isabelle expected someone like Cameron to betray them since she didn't really know them but no. Instead of having a stranger betray them their very close friend had too.

"I can't believe you Simon," Isabelle hissed and he looked away causing Isabelle to be even angrier. She could feel the rage racing pumping in her brain.

"Ditto," Maia growled and Simons head shot up to hers with apologetic eyes but his expression was annoyed. Maia stared at him with a deathly glare.

"Simon doesn't care what you all think," Christopher acknowledged and Simon stiffly nodded. "Now, you all may stay here while I get Clary and start searching for the card of sang." Christopher explained, turned around and waved Simon to follow him.

"Don't you dare hurt my daughter!" Jocelyn suddenly busted out and Christopher froze at her voice, as did Simon. They both turned around but somehow Christopher turned around more...Evilly.

"Oh, Jocelyn I almost forgot. I need you to come along," Christopher said and the corners or his mouth turned up. "I need you to help me find City Of Shadows." Jocelyn stared at him and laughed.

"Why would I help _you _do something evil?" Jocelyn chuckled and Christopher sighed.

"Well there's the fact that I could hurt Clarissa if you don't." At that Jocelyn's chuckle cut off and her body went rigid. Christopher noticed the change and he grinned before turning around towards the door. "I thought so." He said as he exited through the door, Simon right on his heels.

* * *

Life isn't always fair. Jace found that out when his father had killed his falcon, the falcon he loved so much. He found that out when he had found out his father had 'died' and he was sent to a foster home. He found that out when his true love, Clary, had turned out to be his sister. But through all these problems, life has a way of working itself out. Life had made Jace a stronger warrior when his father killed his falcon. Life gave Jace Isabelle, Alec, Maryse, Robert and Max, a loving family, when his father had faked his death. Life had made Clary actually not be his sister. When Clary had killed Jace life had made things right by reviving him to save his friends. No matter what happened, life has a way of making things right again. No matter what.

The last memory Jace had was of the angel placing his arm on Jace's shoulder but once a different voice spoke, the memory started to fade.

"Jace. Jace," the blurry voice called his name. Jace could see a large light in front of him, now he just had to get there. "Jace." The voice spoke again and as Jace got closer to the light he could tell it belonged to a man. Jace was disappointed but he continued to walk towards the light until finally he made it.

Jace slowly opened his eyes to find someone shaking his shoulder. After a minute or two his eyes finally adjusted properly and he was able to see the figure in front of him properly.

"Inquisitor?" Jace asked in astonishment. What was he doing here? Inquisitor Vincent let out a large sigh of relief and helped Jace into a sitting position. Jace winced as he pulled himself up, noticing there was a large bandage tightened around his torso and his head.

"What are you doing here?" Jace demanded as the inquisitor gestured to someone to come from behind Jace. He attempted to turn around but froze as the pain seized him.

"Don't move," the Inquisitor ordered sternly but his tone had a hint of happiness. "I will explain everything, relax. I might as well start with where we are," the inquisitor said and waved to the room they were in. Jace looked around to see white walls and more than twenty armed shadowhunters standing in the corner of the room in a deep conversation. In the front was Consul Anthony talking to one of the high members of the Clave.

"We are hidden in Christopher's liar. Cameron signaled us, telling us she needed help, so we rounded some Clave members to come and save you guys and hopefully capture Christopher Morgenstern and the deadly Jonathan Morgenstern. Also the lycanthropes are coming, Lucian's pack. Someone told them and we arranged something. They should be here any moment, but anyways we arrived here quietly and luckily Christopher was too busy with all of you he didn't notice us. We found this place and half of us roamed it. We blasted off the wall of the room you were in to find you, half dead, and Clarissa--." Jace's eyes flew wide and he interrupted the Inquisitor by grabbing his shoulders. He looked at him in shock.

"Inquisitor Vincent, where's Clary?" Jace asked more harshly then he intended to but Vincent stayed quiet. "Where's Clarissa?!" Jace demanded loudly and the Inquisitor pulled away from Jace's grasp. _I don't like where this is going, _Jace thought nervously.

"Calm down Jace," the Inquisitor ordered as he fixed his shirt where Jace had gripped him. "Clarissa isn't dead...She's...Hurt." He whispered and Jace stared at him, waiting for more. "She lost so much energy after whatever happened with you two and I'm guessing her head hit the wall. She has a concussion that she should have woken up from already but for some reason she's still under." Jace's eyes filled with concern and he frantically looked around.

"I want to see her," He whispered and finally located her in the farthest corner in the room unconsciousness on a bed. Jace pulled himself off the bed, ignoring the searing pain racing up his legs.

"Jace, I don't think that's a g--." The Inquisitor started but Jace lifted a hand, stopping him from continuing. After a second Jace noticed how disrespectful it was so he quickly apologized before limping over to Clary.

Clary was lying in a rigid position on the hard bed. Her face was sheet white and her eyes were tightly shut. She was wearing the same shadowhunter gear as before and her wild hair was coming loose from her tight ponytail. There was some dust on her face and body. There was evidence of a large gash on her forehead that must have been cleared up with a rune. Jace slowly stroked Clarys face and absently pushed away a strand of hair that was curled over her mouth.

"Clary," he whispered softly and slowly leaned down to press his lips against her forehead. "Clary, wake up." He ordered and shook her slightly but she made no movement. His worry increased. "Clary please wake up."

***********

**...**

**How did you readers like it??**

**Yay! Jace is alive! Thank goodness the Angels showed Clary that rune but...What about Clary? No one can draw a special rune on her...Why is she even still unconsciousness? Wasn't it just a hit in a head? The Clave is here to help!**

**I hope you guys all loved this chapter and I apologize for the wait. There are stuff I need to do before getting this updated. I have to write then get it beta and I am also a beta reader so it will take time. Thanks for waiting :)**

**Thanks to my amazing beta Krysberm!! Because of her my writing has improved so much! Check out her story! It's so amazingly suspenseful.**

**Thank you to all my reviewers. I got 8 amazing reviews last chapter! Let's try to beat that! We are almost at 200...Instead of giving the 200th reviewer a present I'm giving everyone who reviewed on that chapter that made me get 200 (it's confusing) because if someone who NEVER reviewed before is the 200th reviewer then it's not fair to the other readers who ALWAYS review and who without I wouldn't be even close to 200! You all know who you are :) **

**Please review :) **


	30. Love never Dies

"Please Clary wake up," he shook her once more but she didn't wake, she didn't even move. He was so scared, yes the one and only Jace Lightwood was terrified as he saw her lying there unmoving. She couldn't be dead. After everything they had gone through she just couldn't. The Angels were supposed to make her awaken; let her fight in the battle alongside Jace. By his side, that's where she should always be, where he wanted – no _needed_ her to be. Jace gritted his teeth as he felt tears of rage well in eyes. He froze, his muscles tightened and his body gone rigid, as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Relax Jace," the Inquisitor spoke calmly. "She will awaken in time." He spoke with the intention of comforting the boy in front of him, but it didn't work, Jace couldn't take it anymore. He knew the Inquisitor didn't really believe she would wake up. Jace was tired of people telling him it will be alright when they themselves knew it wouldn't!

"How do you know that huh?" He spoke in rage, finally cracking. Inquisitor Vincent stepped back. "When will she wake up, huh?" Vincent was about to respond but Jace continued his rant. "SHE'S NOT SUPPOSED TO LEAVE ME! AFTER EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED! You don't even believe she's going to wake up! I'm tired of people telling it's going to be okay when--," Jace closed his mouth, knowing if he spoke anymore he would start crying his head off.

Finally his legs gave out beneath him and he slumped to the floor with his face buried in his hands. Inquisitor Vincent knelt down and placed a reassuring hand on Jace's shoulder. "You don't know how it's like," Jace whispered. "To…To have everything you ever loved be whisked away from you." He muttered and heard Inquisitor Vincent sit next to him.

"Want to bet?" He said and Jace looked at him in confusion. "When I was young, I too lost my parents and was sent to an orphanage. I lived with a horrible family that worked me to death, but I still had hope. My prayers were fulfilled when I met Cameron's mother, Ariel. A beautiful women," He looked at the wall on the other side of them as if he was dreaming of her.

"We got married and had Cameron. It was perfect until she decided to leave me." His voice dipped in sorrow. "She left me for someone else and she also took away the only thing I had left, Cameron. She left with me with nothing. I grieved for years until Valentine was defeated and I became the new Inquisitor. Joining the Clave was the only thing I had left when suddenly, after a few months, Ariel passed away. I was very sad, I mean, I loved her of course but I felt a twinge of happiness. I know it was wrong of me but I couldn't help it, I would have Cameron again or so I thought."

Jace looked at the Inquisitor in a new light, yet he couldn't hide his confusion from showing on his face at the Inquisitor's comment about his daughter. "Cameron decided to move to New York and live with her aunt. She left Idris because she couldn't take the pain of being where her mother passed away. She didn't stay with me because I was in Idris and I just couldn't leave the Clave like that. I've talked to her from time to time but this is the first time I've seen her after years." The Inquisitor explained. When he finished he stopped speaking and looked down at his feet.

"I'm sorry," Jace finally said, taking him a long time to answer. Inquisitor Vincent forced a smile and nodded.

"Thank you," he whispered. He stood up to stretch. Jace stood up also and was about to speak when a voice interrupted him, a voice calling him.

"Jace?"

* * *

"Let go of me!" Jocelyn screamed as the demons started to trail into the room. They unchained Jocelyn and tried to pull her along but she grabbed the chains tightly. She trashed as Luke threw curses at the creatures.

"Let her go! NOW!" Luke growled and tried his hardest to help Jocelyn but the chains were too tight. His body flared with anger and pain. Soon Jocelyn wouldn't be able to hold onto the chains any longer, her hands were already starting to bleed.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Jocelyn shrieked at them then let out a cry of pain. She looked at her hands that were all bloody. Finally the pain was too much to bear. Jocelyn let go and the creatures grabbed her wrists and legs. They pulled her to the door as everyone screamed her name.

"Leave her be!" Maryse screamed as tears started to well up in her eyes. What were they going to do with her? Jocelyn screamed for help once more when suddenly a huge noise erupted and a million rocks flew everywhere. Everyone froze and looked to the left where a large hole was created in the wall. There was a large dust cloud.

"What the--," Cameron started to say when suddenly two figures appeared. Once the dust had slightly cleared up, Isabelle was the first to speak.

"JACE!" She shrieked. The dirt covered Jace from head to toe but he still looked over to her and gave her one of his smiles. Behind him more figures emerged. Half the Clave were all racing into the room. Luke noticed with a jolt of surprise that behind the Clave was his pack and some other lycanthropes he didn't know.

"Dad?" Cameron spoke in astonishment and the Inquisitor looked over to her. His eyes found her and he smiled before frowning when he caught sight of the chains that were leaving heavy red marks. He angrily raced over to her.

"What have they done?" He growled and touched the chains. He tried to break them open but they wouldn't budge.

"You won't be able to open them," Cameron said and her dad looked at her in confusion.

"You need a key," Cameron explained. The Inquisitor opened his mouth to speak but someone interrupted him.

"I think I can open them," a feminine voice spoke from the hole and everyone's heads snapped towards the owner.

_Clary_.

Everyone's expression turned into amazement and happiness as she stepped away from the dust cloud without any injury. She was twirling a stele in her hands and smiling largely at all of them. After a few seconds everyone smiled back and knew Clary was back. The real Clary had arrived and was ready to help.

Clary ran over to Cameron and pressed her stele against the hard metal. Her mind spoke one word, _open, open, open_. Once the rune was finished she stepped back as it glowed. Clary was getting ready to make another rune on Isabelle's chain when suddenly everyone's chains opened, not only Cameron's. Everyone fell to the ground and stared at Clary in amazement, except for Jace who of course stared at her in awe.

"Well that was faster than I expected," Clary muttered and jumped up just as a cry screamed her name.

"Clarrisa!" Jocelyn shrieked from the demon's grasp. Clary spun around and ran her fastest towards her mother who was thrashing in the creature's grasp. As she reached them she grabbed a blade from her boot, called its name and stabbed one of the creatures in the back. It cried out in pain and fell back. Clary was about to hit the other creature when suddenly she noticed the slime on her blade. She cursed and threw it to the side before putting her hand in her boot. She froze as she noticed she had no other weapon, she thought that blade would last longer than just one stab. She snapped her head to see Jace slashing through a new demon that was crawling into the room from the entrance, followed by a lot more.

"Jace!" She screamed over the groans and shrieks. He looked over to her quickly. "Weapon," She said and saw him take out a blade from his belt without looking away from her face. He threw it over the creatures but not high enough. One of the demons attempted to hit it away but was only able to nick it so it when to the left. Clary jumped over the demon she had just stabbed and ran to the blade that was still sailing in the sky. She jumped and stuck her hand out as far as she could. Her fingers wrapped around the blade as she fell onto the ground. She breathed in relief and ran over to her mother, slashing any demons that dared get in her way.

"Let. Go. Of. My. MOM!" She screamed as she slashed the hands off the creature. It stumbled back and Jocelyn fell out of its grasp. She kicked it away and crawled over to Clary. Clary helped her up and they ran to aid their friends.

Maia and Luke had immediately changed into wolves once they were released by Clary's rune. They raced over to the other werewolves and started to kill all the horrible creatures running around trying to kill their friends. They easily bit the demons, making them go back to their own dimension. Jace was fighting alongside Alec and Isabelle. Together they fought together like the siblings they are. Maryse and Robert also fought together, side by side, having each other's backs as Jocelyn and Clary helped each other.

Clary noticed a demon coming at her mother from the corner of her eye. She quickly spun around and called a warning to her mother but she didn't hear over the loud noises. Clary dashed to her side but she knew the creature would get there before her, she had to act fast. Clary looked at her blade, an idea forming in her mind.

"Duck!" Clary screamed. Jocelyn looked at her then crouched down as Clary's blade sailed past her head and hit the demon in the neck. It fell back with a cry as Clary continued to run to her mother. "Are you okay?" Clary demanded between pants. Her mother nodded then suddenly Clary felt claws dig into her back. She shrieked and reached out for her mother who was frozen with shock. Clary dug in her pockets but she had no weapon, it was on the other side of the room where the Ranger demon she had stabbed in the neck disappeared. She snapped her head to look behind her to see a large demon that looked like a pterodactyl, but creepier, holding her. It had been the same kind of demon that had taken her to Valentine's ship. Its claws dug into Clary's back and it flew up, pulling Clary up with it. Clary felt herself being lifted off the ground and she screamed and thrashed.

"JACE!" She screamed as loud as her voice would go and Jace's head snapped towards her almost instantly. His eyes widened and he took off into a sprint to her but by the time he arrived to where she was before, she was already sailing against the ceiling towards the exit.

"Clary!" Jace shouted and pulled out his blade. He called its name then flung it upwards but it missed the demon by a centimeter. Jace cursed and scrambled for another weapon but it had already taken Clary away.

* * *

Clary thrashed in the creature's grasp but its grip never loosened. She finally gave up and observed her surroundings. They were flying into a large room where two figures stood in a tight conversation. Clary squinted then gasped as she recognized someone--no, some_thing_--she never wanted to see again.

Jonathan.

She finally got a good look at him, her brother, and she hated him with all her guts. He had tried to kill Jace but Clary and Jace were inseparable. She wanted to scream and slap Jonathan, even kill him but she was captured, not knowing what would happen next. Clary knew what Jonathan had told her before. She remembered everything clearly now even the parts when she didn't have her memory. She hated Jonathan for everything and expected him to scream at her and slap her but all he said, in a calm voice, was, "Take her to the cell." And with that the demon dragged her to a dark and cold cell then disappeared.

Suddenly a short man Clary didn't recognize entered the cell and closed the door behind him. He smiled deviously at her. "So you're the little _Clarissa Morgenstern,_" he hissed in a creepy voice causing shivers to go down Clary's spine. She was sitting at the back of the cell as the man sauntered over to her. Clary quickly composed herself. She tried to toughen up, making sure the man didn't see her fear.

"My name is Clary and let me go," Clary hissed with venom but the man didn't wince. He just stood there smiling. Clary repeated herself with a cold voice. "I said, let me go."

"I heard you," he said with a smile. "I just don't care." He whispered and his hands flew up. Sparks flew from his fingertips to the side where a big brick was. Clary watched it come closer then suddenly she blacked out.

Several times Clary felt herself resurface to reality just to be taken back into the darkness again. She would slightly open her eyes to see the cell door then close her eyes again and repeat the routine all over again. Clary opened her eyes once again and tried her hardest to keep them open although her mind swirled with dizziness. She tried to move forward towards the door but was pulled back. She looked down to her wrists that were tightly chained to the wall with metal. She tried to pull them off but ended up making her wrist start to bleed as her mind blacked out again.

_There was darkness everywhere. Clary ran in circles, searching for an exit but it was pitch black. She screamed for Jace and her friends but there was no reply. She continued to run around before tripping over something in the dark. She cried out as she fell face first onto hard cement. She screamed and whimpered then slowly touched her face with her fingers to feel blood gushing out of a large gash on her forehead. She whimpered and blood filled her mouth with a bitter and metallic taste. She moved her tongue around in her mouth to find she had lost a lot of teeth. She spat beside her and lay back down in a pool of her own blood, whimpering Jace's name._

"_Clary," a voice whispered in the distant. Clary's whimpering froze, although the pain was still incredible, and listened closer which was hard considering there was a loud ringing noise in her eyes. "Clary, wake up," the voice whispered again as though it was the wind. Clary caught something in the corner of her eye. She slowly sat up and turned her head to see a bright light. "Clary, hurry." The voice said much louder this time. _

_Clary noticed it was coming from the light that was growing brighter and brighter. Clary gulped down and slowly started to crawl over to the light using her hands. With each movement her body screamed out in pain but she ignored it and continued to the light. _

_"Clary, please." The voice said, encouraging Clary to keep going. She wanted to respond to the voice, tell it to wait for her. She finally was in reach of the light. She stretched her arm out and reached for it. Almost there. Almost—_

Clary's eyes shot open as she felt someone shake her shoulders. She lay there for a second, letting the scene in front of her become more clear. She finally relaxed a bit and noticed a dark haired boy leaning over her. Her mind filled with surprise.

"Simon?" She asked and she saw him exhale in relief then help her up.

"I thought I lost you for a second," He whispered in pain. Clary slowly smiled then looked around hastily.

"Where am I?" Clary demanded and tried to stand up.

"Don't--," Simon started but was interrupted by Clary's yelp of pain. She looked down to wrists to see the chains and finally remembered what had just happened. "Don't try to get out, the chains are tight." He explained and then grabbed her wrist and examined the chain.

"How did you get here?" Clary asked curiously and noticed him cringe at the question. Her eyebrows furrowed together in surprise.

"Long story," he whispered without taking his eyes off of the chains. He held them in his hands then pulled them. His muscles tensed and the vein in his forehead pulsed as he put in all his strength to open the cuff. Clary felt the metal loosen and said some encouraging things to him. Finally the cuff broken apart. Clary exhaled in relief as Simon started breaking the other cuff on her left hand. She looked down to her right wrist to see dry blood around a long jagged line going around her whole wrist. After a minute the other cuff gave away. Clary rubbed them both in pain as she stumbled upwards, Simon helping her.

"C'mon, we need to help the others," Simon said as he opened the cell door. Clary nodded. Simon gestured her to say quiet as they silently went to fight in the battle.

**

* * *

**

:O :O

**Ah! FINALLY I UPDATED!**

**I am so sorry! I had this on my computer for two weeks. I've been having problems, friend issues but now they're cleared up :). My beta finally had some time to check over my work and I decided to update before I leave for the weekend!**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews, you guys are AMAZING. This story would be HONESTLY NOTHING without you guys.**

**I will try to update faster! Thanks a million to my beta Krysberm for adding some stuff, check out her story. It's in a tense part right now!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**

**~~Rose**


	31. Fights and Rules

"How many fucking demons are there?" Isabelle screamed as another one ran at her from behind. She could never seem to get a break; right after she killed one creature, another one would be right behind it as if they were lined up to bring her to her doom. The only reason she hadn't gotten hurt yet was because she was taking all her anger and tears out on these filthy creatures but her heart still ached after finding the truth about Simon. She had a couple scratches here and there but luckily it wasn't anything serious.

"Keep fighting Isabelle!" Alec screamed from the other side. Magnus was right beside him, using every ounce of energy he had to protect everyone. He was getting more and more tired by the second, watching for sneaky demons then blasting them painfully.

"I'm trying-" Isabelle started but was cut off by her own cry of pain. A ranger demon got her from behind. Its claws dug into her back right through her jacket. She fell forward onto her knees.

"Isabelle!" Alec screamed and tried to get to her but it was impossible. The demon he was fighting followed his every move. Alec motioned Magnus to try and get to Isabelle but he was too weak to even glance at him.

Alec looked around frantically and caught sight of his parents. "Dad!" He screamed. Robert turned towards where Alec pointed to see Isabelle whimpering on the floor. Robert's expression turned into one of rage but he wasn't able to get away from the demons either. Everyone was cornered.

Isabelle let out another cry of pain as the Ranger dug its claws into her sides, blood releasing from her body. She could feel herself losing reality. They couldn't beat Jonathan and Christopher. _Angel, if I die please take care of my family and friends. Angel, help us in this war against evil, _Isabelle begged mentally. She frantically tried to grab her blade from her black boot with her shaking hand but the creature had her pinned down, licking her blood off her body.

She tried her best to open her eyes and finally she succeeded but regretted it once she saw the demon pull its head back. It bared its teeth and smiled before coming down to Isabelle's body. She cried out in fear...But she didn't feel the bite. Isabelle's eyes quickly flew open to see the demon gone. She tried her hardest to sit up but the pain was unbearable.

"Isabelle!" A voice screamed from the right. Isabelle slowly turned her head to see Clary sprinting over to her. Fortunately, the demon didn't notice her appearance but strangely she saw one glance her way then crawl off. Clary took out her stele and quickly placed a healing rune. Isabelle felt the pain descending but her sides still hurt.

"Where's the demon?" She asked just as an inhuman cry rang in the room. Isabelle whipped her head to her other side, ignoring the searing pain that followed, to see the creature that had attacked her pinned to the ground by a dark shadow. Isabelle squinted her eyes and gasped when she recognized the figure. Simon.

Rage and hurt filled her body. She slowly stood up while Clary helped her. She stared at Simon with cold eyes as he bit into the demon. After another slice with Simon's claws, the demon disappeared to its own evil dimension. Simon looked up to Isabelle. He stood up and walked over to her. He reached out to touch Isabelle but she smacked his hand away with all the strength she had left in her body, which wasn't much.

"Isabelle-," Simon started but she interrupted him with an empty, cold voice.

"Don't you dare fucking touch me…Ever," she hissed and Clary froze with surprise from behind them. Simon stared at her helplessly.

"Isabelle, please-," Simon tried again but Isabelle wouldn't let him talk to her. Not after what he did to her.

"And don't you dare say my name you...You liar! I can't believe you would do this to us Simon!" She felt the tears well in her eyes. "I can't believe you would do this to me. After everything that has ever happened you had the guts to betray us? The people who stayed by your side each day no matter what. I thought I could trust you Simon!" She screamed in his face. They stared at each other for a second.

"Isabelle, I never betrayed you-." Another interruption.

"Don't start with me Simon. Don't pretend like you care after what you did. I loved you. I would have given up anything for you. I was foolish to believe that you felt the same. Stay away from my friends and family…and especially from me." Isabelle whispered, her voice dead, and stalked off, taking her whip out to help her friends and family, leaving a shocked Simon behind.

Clary looked at Simon in surprise while he stared off at Isabelle. His eyes were filled with hurt and regret. "What," Clary started in disbelief. Her voice cracked. "Did you do to her?" Simon slowly looked at her.

"It's a long story." He replied in a cold tone and looked away, but Clary wasn't done speaking with him. She wanted the answer now. The look on Isabelle's face was something Simon had to pay for. _Now_.

"I want to know now Simon." Clary hissed and he winced but stood quiet. "Now." She repeated and he turned to her.

"She thinks I betrayed you all, okay?" Simon answered and Clary raised her eyebrows in surprise. Simon would never betray them.

"What?" She whispered. "You would never betray us, how could she ever think that?" Now Clary couldn't believe Isabelle. Clary looked at Simon, expecting his expression to be the same as Clary's but it wasn't. It was filled with guilt instead of shock. "Simon, what happened?" Simon breathed out and was about to explain when he caught sight of a demon crawling silently over to them.

"Watch out!" He warned and grabbed Clary by the waist. He turned her making her go behind him as he fiercely attacked the monster. Clary grabbed her blade just in case but strangely, no demons were coming after her. When suddenly it hit her. When Clary had been on Christopher's side he, ignoring Jonathan's complaints, had commanded all demons to stay away from Clary. She smiled to herself, glad for the advantage she could use to save her friends and family. Simon bit chunks out of the demon until finally it disappeared. He wiped his mouth, wanting to gag at the horrid taste. He looked over to Clary who was slightly smiling.

"What's up with the smile?" He asked curiously, his eyes looking around for any approaching threats.

"These demons can't touch me." Her tone was filled with joy as Simon's eyebrows knitted in confusion. "Christopher told them not to hurt me because he thought I was on his side. I can use this as an advantage!" Clary said and Simon's frown turned into a smile as he understood. Clary gripped her blade and searched for her golden boy. She found him fighting off a bunch of demons with Jocelyn. "Stay close Simon so they don't hurt you either," Clary whispered and motioned for him to follow her as she sprinted right past the demons, Simon right by her side.

The demons turned their heads and saw them run but stayed away knowing that they couldn't attack Simon because there was a chance they would hit Clary. Some of the creatures were dumb enough to try and get Simon but Simon easily killed them. Finally they arrived to Jace. He stared at her with wide eyes as he noticed she had ran past all the mayhem unscratched.

"How did you-?" Jace started but stopped himself. He was too happy to see Clary to have any questions. He grabbed her in an embracing hug. She wrapped her arms around him and took in his scent that she longed for.

"Um, guys. Sorry to interrupt but I think our friends need our help." Simon cautiously spoke and Jace finally noticed him by Clary's side. His eyes turned into hatred as he pushed Clary behind him protectively.

"Get the hell away from us bloodsucker," Jace hissed and both Simon and Clary winced. Clary pushed past Jace, having enough of people screaming at Simon.

"Why is everyone talking to you like that?" Clary shouted in between them, directing her question towards Simon. Jace gripped his blade and stared at Simon in rage. "What happened?" Clary demanded and Jace answered without looking away from Simon.

"This leech over here betrayed us to Christopher. He was the one who set this all up, getting us to fall right in the trap but making sure he got away safely." Jace hissed with venom and Clary's jaw fell in surprise. She slowly turned her head to look at Simon, her childhood best friend.

"Simon, is this true?" Each word slowly fell from Clary's mouth in disbelief.

"It isn't what it sounds like-," Simon started but was interrupted by Jace's outraged voice.

"Of course it's what it sounds like!" He tore his eyes away from Simon and grabbed Clary.

"What the hell is with me always getting interrupted!" Simon muttered.

"Clary, you have to stay away from him." Clary looked at Jace in surprise. Simon heard his command and suddenly rage filled him. Jace couldn't tell his best friend to stay away from him.

"Don't tell her what to do!" Simon screeched and pushed Jace away from Clary, his grasp leaving Clary's wrists, then instantly regretting it. Jace stumbled back and glared at Simon before leaping forward. Simon, unprepared, fell back as Jace pinned him to the floor. Jace pulled his fist back but Simon rolled him over. Clary stared helplessly in disbelief as fists flew in the air.

"STOP!" She screamed but the sounds around her were too loud. She looked around hastily to see all of her friends and family fighting against evil while her boyfriend and best friend were fighting. Clary winced as Jace fiercely kicked Simon in the gut causing him to double over in shock and pain. Jace stood up and went over to Simon just as he leapt up. Jace rammed into him and they both fell over.

"No!" She shrieked, stiff with horror. She snapped out of it and ran over to them. They were rolling on the floor, throwing punches and kicking wildly. Clary grabbed both of their shoulders, attempting to pull them apart but she wasn't strong enough to stop a vampire with extraordinary strength and an extremely trained and dangerous shadowhunter. "Get the hell off each other!" She screamed and pushed Jace to the side but he didn't budge.

"Oh my god," She whimpered and ran over to Isabel beside them. She was fighting off demons that were crowding around her but when Clary came near them they all moved away, creating a path from her to Isabel. Isabel looked at her in utter disbelief as she ran towards her, the demons just staring at her but making no movement. "Simon and Jace are fighting," she sputtered out and shakily pointed to the outraged boys. Isabel glared at Simon and smirked.

"Good riddance," she hissed with a devious smirk that made Clary jerk back in surprise. "Hopefully he will finish him before I get my hands on him." Once the words were out of her mouth Isabel quickly regretted it. Had she actually said that about Simon? Clary's jaw fell to the floor. Isabelle caught a glance of her expression and she hurried over to help her parents. Clary tried to grab at her wrist but she was already gone, the filthy creatures following her. Clary looked around hastily then finally ran back to Jace and Simon to find Simon with a gash along his forehead.

"Stop it! Just stop it, please," She pleaded and tried pulling them away again with all she had. Simon let go of Jace but that didn't mean Jace was going to let go of him. "Simon move!" Clary ordered and pushed Simon away so she could get in front of Jace. Clary grabbed his face with her hands, forcing him to look at her straight in the eye where he could see her seriousness, the truth.

"Jace, please stop this nonsense," She hissed angrily but begging was evident in her tone. He looked at her in rage.

"You're defending this traitor?" He demanded and pointed to Simon without lifting his gaze from Clary. She slowly shook her head.

"No, Jace." She whispered and moved closer to him. "I'm defending Simon." Simon looked up at Clary and all his rage evaporated. The most important person believed him. Of course she would, they are best friends.

"It's not what you think, Jace. Simon got me out of the cell Jonathan put me in. He's not a traitor, he's Simon. My best friend. Please believe me," Clary begged as she lightly placed her palm against Jace's cheek. He closed his eyes in an attempt to relax. If anyone else would have told him this he wouldn't have believed them but this was _Clary_. She wouldn't lie to him.

"Fine, it works for now." Jace answered and he opened his eyes. Clary let out a sigh of relief. Both Simon and Clary physically relaxed. Suddenly Jace's expression turned into confusion, finally noticing that through everything that just happened no demons had attacked them. Clary noticed his expression and she joyfully explained.

"The demons have orders not to hurt me," she smiled and Jace looked over at her, cocking one eyebrow up. "We can use this as an advantage. They won't attack whoever is around me because they won't risk hurting me in the process and suffering by Jonathan." Jace's frown didn't change causing Clary to frown.

"You're not fighting with us Clary," Jace said in a final tone. Clary sighed and rolled her eyes."Here we go again," she muttered. "I'm not the same old Clary who doesn't know one thing about weapons Jace. I've trained for this."

"Not enough." Jace replied. Clary crossed her arms across her chest and glared at him.

"I'm fighting, Jace." She insisted then added, "And plus remember the last time we fought against demons before I had any training? I did perfectly fine." Clary got a memory of her and Jace racing down the hill towards the burning city of Idris.

"That's not the point." Jace argued but Clary was done with this argument.

"No. The point is that I know how to fight and I'm going to fight." She said. Jace opened his mouth to argue but Clary cut him off. "Anyways, you don't have to worry about me getting hurt. They can't touch me remember?" Clary smiled and reached for Jace's belt where she pulled out a sharp blade. "_Hadraniel_," Clary whispered and turned away. She sprinted over to where her friends and family were fighting while Jace stared after her in amazement.

* * *

Jocelyn fought alongside Robert and Maryse. Alec, Magnus and Isabelle had joined them in this battle against evil. They all fought together, watching each other's back making sure no harm came to any of them. They had failed in some minor situations. Isabelle had a large scratch down her back and Alec was limping because of a Ravenor. Jocelyn continued to fight but kept glancing around her for her daughter. Jocelyn jumped in surprise has someone tapped her shoulder lightly.

"Looking for me?" Clary asked with a smile as Jocelyn turned around. Jocelyn's concerned expression immediately cleared into happiness with a hint of feeling proud. Jocelyn, forgetting about the monsters around her, threw her arms around her delicate but strong daughter.

"I'm so proud of you Clarissa," she whispered confidently.

"Thanks mom," Clary responded. "That means a lot." They pulled away and Jocelyn remembered the battle field they were in. Strangely, no demons had tried to attack them. Clary, familiar to this expression, explained happily. "They have orders to leave me alone mom which means they won't touch anyone with me either." Clary looked at her mom to see relief wash over her. Jocelyn grinned and put her arm around her daughter then called to her friends.

"Everyone! Come over here now," Jocelyn ordered and all of them looked over to her. None of them moved, continued fighting, not understanding the situation. Jocelyn attempted to get them over to Clary again.

"They can't hurt Clary, Maryse." Jocelyn's tone was filled with relief. Her daughter couldn't be harmed by these filthy creatures. She squeezed Clary's arm reassuringly just as Jace and Simon ran over to them.

"She's right," Jace agreed as he stared in Clary's eyes. He stepped closer and put his arm around her waist causing Clary to melt inside. Maryse waved Robert to come over and they sprinted over to Clary and stood close, placing an arm on her shoulder. Clary bit her lip, scared the demons might still attack but relief flooded her as none of them advanced. Isabelle was the next to sprint over and held Clary's arm. Alec grabbed Magnus's tired hand and pulled him over to Clary, reaching out to slash a demon in the way. Magnus and Alec put a hand on Clary's other shoulder and the demons retreated over to Luke's pack and the Clave. Simon stood right behind Clary, not quite touching her.

"It worked," Jocelyn breathed out as no demons surrounded them. Not one.

"What do we do next?" Isabelle asked, throwing an evil stare at Simon before looking back at Clary, her expression softening. "We can't just let the Clave and Luke take care of all those demons alone." Isabelle pointed out and everyone could see her point.

"I want you guys to rest for a second." Clary replied calmly as if she had thought all this out before. "Then you will help them fight while we find Jonathan and end this once and for all." Clary's tone turned cold. Everyone's head snapped to her in shock.

"You are not facing Jonathan alone!" They all screamed in unison as if she had said she was going to commit suicide, which was kind of the same. Clary glared at them in annoyance.

"Did I say I was?" Clary responded angrily. "I specifically said 'we' if any of you actually paid attention to me," she snapped and interrupted them before they could reply. "Now, who is going to come with me because we cannot stay here and keep fighting? Who knows how much more demons they can summon before they escape." Everyone could see Clary's point clearly and knew they had to stop those bastards before this got any worse, if that's possible. It already looked like hell; over here.

"I'm going," Jace volunteered quickly. He would never let Clary out of his sight. He had left her for merely two minutes and everything went wrong. He couldn't imagine letting her go off to Christopher and Jonathan without him.

"I'm going too" Isabelle spoke up from behind her mother. She squeezed closer to Clary and continued in a cold and sorrow filled tone, "That bastard killed my brother. Time for him to pay." Her lip curled and her voice was filled with venom. A sound escaped from Maryse's lips that sounded like a sob as she looked down at her feet. Robert noticed and placed an arm around her, rubbing her arm soothingly but he was having problems controlling himself also. Alec's face hardened at the mention of his little brother, purposely murdered at a young age because of Jonathan. After the truth had been revealed about the fake Sebastian, Alec has been dying to get his hands on Jonathan, finish him for good.

"Me too," Alec voice was sharp. Clary looked up at him. She was so glad Alec didn't hate her anymore because of her and Jace. Instead in his eyes she saw acceptance that Jace and Clary were meant to be and he moved on to Magnus. When Alec volunteered to help them find Jonathan, Magnus offered and so did Maryse which led to Robert jumping in.

"We cannot have you all going after them," Jocelyn said but her voice cracked in pain. Clary's head snapped towards her and Jocelyn tried to conceal whatever emotion that was hidden in her voice and expression but was too late. Clary knew her mother was hurting over her evil son. She knew her mother couldn't bring herself to fully hate him. "We'll have Jace go," Jocelyn declared obviously. She knew if she didn't let him he would argue which would waste time. "Also take Cameron, I've heard a lot about her skills and I think it would be very useful in this fight, and also take Vincent with some of the Clave. Ask Luke for some of his wolves and the rest of us will stay here." Isabelle and Magnus both argued with this while Clary wondered who Cameron and Vincent were.

"I think my magic could help here," Magnus pointed out. A look of worry flashed across Alec's face but Magnus didn't dare look at him and give into his pleading.

"I should go too; I didn't have much trouble with hurting him before." Isabelle also pointed. She was determined to finish him off no matter what. Maryse and Robert had an expression full of uncertainty which is clearly comprehendible; they didn't want their daughter going into that battle. Jocelyn bit her lip but finally gave in.

"I'll go too." Simon's voice startled everyone. Most of them hadn't noticed he was even here, they expected him to be with Jonathan making plans. Jocelyn looked at him with hurt instead of hatred. The rest, except Clary, looked at him with hatred and rage which caused Simon to shrink back.

"I don't remember having you on our side bloodsucker," Alec hissed with a murderous look on his face, using Jace's well known nickname for him. His lip curled as he thought how badly he had hurt his sister.

"You guys are taking it all wrong," Clary jumped in frantically. "We don't have time to explain but you guys will have to trust me on this. Simon is on our side." Clary explained with conviction and Isabelle's head snapped to her way.

"Excuse me Clary, but you weren't here when Simon's dirty little secret was revealed."

"Yea but I was there when Simon came and saved me from the cells." Clary snapped back, earning a few surprised expressions. They waited for her to elaborate and waste time explaining what happened but Clary refused. "Can we start attacking?" She exclaimed and sprinted over to Luke's pack and the Clave, leaving the rest unprotected. As Clary ran through the demons they all parted to the side as though she were royalty. Cameron threw a demon off her back and expected it to come back to finish her off but instead it fell back. Her expression changed into confusion.

"Luke!" Clary exclaimed as she ran towards the pack of wolves. She couldn't tell which one was Luke in the beginning but then suddenly she felt a push to the wolf that was biting a demon in the neck. She called his name louder and he looked up, scratched the demon then raced over to her. He tensed, guarding her, expecting a demon to pounce but none did. "I need to talk to all of you." Clary gestured to the group of shadowhunters and wolves. Luke returned to human form and Clary threw her arms around him, remembering how they hadn't seen each other for so long. He hugged her back before they pulled away from each other.

"Clary, what's wrong?" Luke asked while the rest listened inventively."Jace, Isabelle, Magnus and I are going after Jonathan." She explained and opened her mouth to continue but a reddish brown haired girl interrupted her. She looked vaguely familiar to Clary but no name appeared in her mind.

"How come the demons are staying away from you?" She demanded curiously, asking what all of them were wondering.

"They have orders not to hurt me," Clary quickly said to her in one breath then looked back to Luke. "We need a few members of the Clave and your pack to help. Also my mom asked for two people named Cameron and Vincent." Clary explained quickly and glanced over to see the creatures start attacking the group Clary left.

"You mean Inquisitor Vincent?" Luke clarified and Clary's eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"Inquisitor...?" Clary's voice trailed off. She hadn't known there was a new Inquisitor plus she had just referred to him impolitely. Luke turned Clary to face the Inquisitor was standing in front of the Clave. He was a tall, lean man with black hair. Clary gulped down and felt a little panicky, worried he was like the recent Inquisitor that was a real bitch.

"Nice to finally meet the one and only, Clarissa Morgenstern." He smiled kindly causing Clary to relax mentally. He reached out to shake her hand and she politely took it. Then he turned to the Clave and said, "Half of you come a long. The rest stay here and help the other shadowhunters." He looked at the pretty tall reddish-brown haired girl and said, "Come along dear, time to show them how great you really are." He smiled with a wink and the girl grinned. They came over to Clary.

"Hey Clary," the girl smiled at Clary and she hesitated.

"Have we met before?" She cautiously spoke, hoping she wasn't someone important so she didn't embarrass herself again. Cutting off the girl, Inquisitor Vincent spoke.

"Clarissa, this is my daughter Cameron." Vincent clarified and a memory hit Clary. The name was so familiar.

"We met at the Pandemonium in New York while you lost your memory," Cameron and Clary's mind raced back into the past. A memory of the pandemonium appeared where Cameron was attacking a demon while Clary stood there stiff with terror. Clary nodded and turned back to Luke. He ordered some of his wolves to follow Clary to Jonathan.

"I'm coming along," Luke added. Clary nodded, understanding why. Vincent, Cameron, Luke, most of the wolves and Clave followed Clary as she sprinted back over to Jace.

"Ready?" Jace asked and opened his palm beside her. She looked up at him, knowing she could trust him no matter what. She knew he would protect her against anything and the feeling was mutual. Grabbing hold of Jace's hand she answered with a smile,

"Ready."

**

* * *

**

WOO! Chapter 30, FINISHED! Thanks a million to my awesome beta Krysberm. Unfortuantly, I'm losing reviewers. I only got four reviews last chapter and compared to all my other chapters...That makes me sad :(. THANK YOU SO MUCH to the people who reviewed! Thanks so much for the alerts!

**Please review :) (reviewers get a preview of next chapter!)**

**City of bones: Chapter is coming up. I needed something out of the real book and I didn't have it so it took a while to get it. **

**HAPPY SUMMER! Anyone going somewhere awesome?**


	32. Starry Night

_You have to walk carefully in the beginning of love; the running across fields into your lover's arms can only come later when you're sure they won't laugh if you trip. _

~Jonathan Carroll

_**Chapter 32**_

**_Starry Night_**

Clary gripped Jace's hand tightly as he pulled her out of the room. The rest, most of the Clave, some wolves, Vincent, Cameron, Luke, Jocelyn, Simon and Magnus, followed behind them. Jocelyn and Isabelle had switched because Maryse had refused to have her daughter involved in a fight against Jonathan and Christopher.

Jace slowly looked around the corner to see two doors on each side of the corridor. He gestured for the rest to follow him to the door on the left that was painted white, ignoring the rusty metal door on the right. He took out a couple of his weapons and stood in a defensive stance as he passed a sharp blade and a stele to Clary. Clary stuck the cool stele into her boot while she gripped the blade tightly. She felt herself shake of nervousness. Could she really do this?

The Clave were equipped with much more useful weapons. The Inquisitor and Cameron stood beside Clary and Jace. Clary felt a twinge of jealousy at how close Cameron was standing to Jace. Cameron was immensely beautiful and tall, stirring up envy in Clary's body. She always felt this way around girls who were showing any signs of affection towards Jace ever since she'd seen Aline and Jace. _Now is not the time, _Clary chastised herself. Jace looked at everyone, checking if they were ready without speaking. They all nodded in response to the unspoken question. Luke and a couple of other wolves came up to the front where Jace gestured for them to break down the ordinary door. Luke nodded and they all stepped back before lunging forward.

The minute their heads and bodies slammed against the material, the door gave away with a loud thud that caused Clary to flinch. Everyone pounced into the room. Magnus had his hands in the air, getting ready to recite a spell. Clary looked in front of her to see two figures. Christopher and Jonathan. Clary gulped down then suddenly noticed something bright behind them, giving off a purplish blue light. Clary tilted her head and frowned as she identified the thing.

A Portal.

"Well, Jonathan," Christopher turned around and smiled at the group. "We have guests. You were much quicker then we thought you'd be." That goofy yet serious smile lingered on his face. Jonathan turned away from the Portal and looked at them all. Clary froze at the sight of her dead, well supposed to be dead, brother. His hair was blond now which let Clary see the resemblance of him and Valentine. Not wanting to admit, Clary noticed a piece of Jocelyn was evident in his face too. Jocelyn was in the back and still hadn't seen Jonathan. Clary felt Jace, his anger radiated off of him like crashing waves. He stepped forward and Clary placed her hand in front of him, stopping him from proceeding.

"Not yet," Clary mouthed silently as she shook her head. Jace's jaw tensed but he didn't move forward.

"It's been a long time," Jonathan said deviously with a smirk that made Clary want to kick him. Jonathan surveyed Jace, noticing how tense he looked. Somehow he noticed some shock evident as well in his eyes. Clary gasped when suddenly around twenty demons emerged from two doors behind Jonathan and Christopher. Jace's eyes widened. The creatures stood in front of Jonathan and Christopher.

"Surprised to see me, brother?" Jonathan directed the question to Jace and his smile grew larger just as Jace broke from his position.

"I'm not your fucking brother!" Jace exclaimed and sprinted forward. Everyone followed him quickly as Christopher bellowed for the demons to advance. Jace continued running, screaming out the blade's name. A demon raced right to him and Jace reached out and cut his head off. He then stabbed it across his body causing it to fall onto the cold white tiled ground.

The wolves bit into the creatures and luckily there were no more appearing. Clary slashed them with all her might, surprising herself at how well she was doing. _Guess being pissed off does give you an adrenaline rush, _she thought with a smile. Jocelyn fought alongside Luke, astonished by the amount of demons Christopher had possessed. Christopher caught sight of her.

"Hello Jocelyn," he greeted as he stepped towards her. Luke was positioned in front of her and he let out a vicious growl. Christopher smiled at him. "I still cannot believe you are involved with a downworlder." Christopher shook his head disapprovingly.

"I can be involved with whoever I want Christopher. I love Lucian and that's my business, not yours." Jocelyn hissed. When she proclaimed her love for Luke Christopher's eyes filled with rage as did his expression. Anger and jealously was evident in his features. "You're coming with me and your _son._" Jocelyn flinched and Luke lunged forward. Christopher spread his hands wide and a violent spell escaped his fingers. It hit Luke causing him to fly across the room.

"Luke!" Jocelyn screamed and started to run after him but froze. Christopher had used a binding spell on her, freezing her in place. Jocelyn tried fighting against the spell but all she did was hurt herself in the process. She felt Christopher closer to her and soon he was right beside her.

"You can't get out," Christopher whispered in her ear. He struck her head with something and her view darkened. Stars played across her sight and the back of her head throbbed. Before she blacked out she heard Christopher's words beside her ear. "It's over."

* * *

Clary quickly sprinted over to where Jace was running to Jonathan. Jonathan just stood there with a smirk as Jace sprinted to him with a fury filled expression sprinkled with hatred. Jace took out a sword and tried to stab him but Jonathan ducked out of the way. He stood behind him and reached out to punch Jace but Jace ducked quickly.

Cameron ran over to them. Jace attempted to stab him in the heart but Jonathan moved at the last second so the sword connected to his arm. Jonathan looked at his injury incredulously then slammed the sword out of Jace's hands causing it to slide across the room. Jace's hands flew to Jonathan's throat and he tightened them, hoping to cut off his breathing. He was about to kick Jonathan's stomach when Jonathan reached out and grabbed Jace's arms. He twisted him then flung him to the wall beside them. Jace slammed into it with a loud thump.

"Jace!" Both Clary and Cameron screamed out in unison. Clary grabbed the sword that Jace had been using. Knowing she couldn't beat up Jonathan by herself, she ran over to Jace who was slumped on the ground with his eyes closed. Cameron tried to hit Jonathan. She had taken out her own sword from the Clave and struck out. Jonathan had his own weapon and stopped Cameron's attack. He stared at her.

"You're the girl from the Pandemonium." He hissed and Cameron pulled back her sword and with a speed Jonathan wasn't ready for, she lashed out. Her sword cut Jonathan's leg and he screamed profanities. His weapon fell from his hands.

"No," Cameron gave her an angry smile. "I'm the girl who's going to kill you." She tried to stab him in the chest but Jonathan dodged each attempt but was slightly sluggish because of the large gash on his leg and on his arm. Even with those wounds he was still hard to beat.

Cameron knew he had demon blood in him but she didn't think it would affect him that much. Jonathan pushed her away and she stumbled back from his strength. It was the first time someone had gotten the best of her. She tried to get up and continue her attack but that small hesitation gave Jonathan the opening to punch her right in the face.

"Jace?" Clary shook him and he opened his eyes slowly. He gulped down and used the wall to support him as he stood up carefully. He looked over to see Jonathan walk over to where Christopher stood holding Jocelyn in his arms. She looked unconscious. Confusion spread through Jace's expression as they turned and walked over to the portal. With a jolt of shock, he understood.

"NO!" Jace screamed. He pulled away from Clary and ran to them. He couldn't let them get away, not this time and especially not with Jocelyn. Jonathan looked back at Jace and smiled just as he jumped, his arms reaching for Jonathan. Jonathan slid into the portal and Jace was about to crash to the floor but he caught his balance. The portal closed behind them.

* * *

Isabelle stabbed another demon. When it finally disappeared back to its own dimension, Isabelle turned to attack the next creature when suddenly they all disappeared. At one moment they were all attacking them when suddenly like a light switch being turned off, they all disappeared. Isabelle looked around hastily but only her family and friends were in the cave with her. She dropped her golden whip and her breaths came out ragged as exhaustion overcame her.

"I-It's finally over." Robert panted out. Isabelle looked over at him to see him covered in blood and his clothes were tattered. You couldn't really tell if _he_ was wounded with all the blood on him. He dragged himself over to where Maryse was slumped on the ground also overcome with exhaustion. Alec dropped to his knees while the wolves still looked alert but you could tell they were going to fall any moment now. Everyone was tired. This battle had been horrible, terrifying, and it was finally over...Or was it?

"Something's wrong." Isabelle observed. Ignoring her exhaustion, she dragged herself to the exit that led to the dark corridor. She whipped her head around when suddenly someone stepped out of the white door. Maia came out in human form with her clothes tattered. She looked incredibly tired as she forced herself to drag one foot in front of the other slowly. Isabelle raced over to her and grabbed a hold of her arms lightly yet Maia still winced.

"What happened?" Isabelle demanded and let go of her arms, not wanting to cause any discomfort. Maia waited for her breaths to come out more normally before she answered. She took a deep breath.

"They escaped." She breathed out angrily. Isabelle looked at her in shock just as the rest of their team appeared from behind Maia. Some of the wolves came as humans, exhaustion changing them back to humans. Isabelle peered behind them, looking for any signs of Jace or Clary. Finally they appeared hand in hand. There was a gash along Jace's forehead.

"Jace," Isabelle pushed past everyone and threw her arms around her brother then Clary. "Are you guys alright?"

"Sort of," Clary said and returned the embrace. Her mind was still reeling from the memories but she was still grateful she was herself again.

"How did they escape?" Isabelle demanded. Jace was the one who answered this time.

"They had created a portal beforehand. We were too late." His voice cracked as his head continued to throb.

"We need to get some runes on you guys." Isabelle stated and pulled out her stele. She placed an _iratze_ on both Clary and Jace even though Clary was barely injured. She also placed the rune on most of the Clave. Behind everyone Vincent arrived with Cameron in his arms. They all demanded for the story and Vincent explained what he had seen; how his brave daughter had attempted to attack Jonathan alone and managed to get a good hit at his leg. Then Jonathan had punched her in the face and she lost consciousness.

"She'll be better in a while if we get some runes on her. I'm sure the rune will help her nose." He said these words in a calm tone but they all knew he was hurting inside at the sight of his daughter's bloody face. Isabelle quickly placed a rune on her and soon Alec, Maryse and Robert joined them.

"This isn't over," Isabelle hissed once she was finished with all the runes. Clary noticed how she was avoiding eye contact with Simon. Everyone except Clary was pretending he wasn't even here and Simon noticed. He was standing on the other side of Clary, looking at his feet. "

No," Magnus said as he pushed past everyone to be in the front. He held his hands up and his fingers fidgeted. Sparks ignited. "This isn't over and it won't be over until we finish them off but first we need to find them." More sparks appeared.

"But how will we-," Vincent started then cut himself off as he understood. A smile grew on Magnus's expression then it faltered a bit.

"We just need to find a mirror..."

"I know where we can find one." Clary spoke up from beside Jace. "There's a mirror in-" Suddenly Clary cut herself off as she noticed something awful. She peered around everyone and she grew nervous and anxious.

"Where's my mom?" She sputtered out, frightened. There was absolute silence as everyone looked around. Clary felt Jace's hand tighten around hers and she looked at him to see his expression hard and painful. She shook his arm. "Jace? What happened?" He looked down at her sadly and her heart stopped.

"I'm sorry Clary. Christopher knocked her out and took off with her at the last minute." He whispered and Clary froze while others took in sharp breaths.

"No," Clary whispered so quietly no one had heard except Jace and Simon. "We have to find them!" She yelled. Jace pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her and created soothing circles against her back. She hadn't noticed she was shaking fiercely. She felt tears well up in her eyes and she buried her head in Jace's chest. Jace whispered comforting words to her.

"We just got Clary back and now we lost Jocelyn!" Isabelle fumed.

"Clary," Magnus called and she slowly pulled away from Jace. She wiped away a tear that sneakily escaped. "Where's the mirror?" Clary toughened up and took a deep breath knowing it was the only to get her mom back.

"It's in the living room. Follow me."

After a minute of walking, they arrived to the same living room Clary, Jonathan and Christopher had talked. Behind the grand piano there was a large mirror that was slumped against the wall. It seemed like it was just there for no apparent reason, useless until now. Everyone filled the room as Magnus went over to the mirror. He fixed it so that it was straight against the wall then stepped back slightly. He used the same spell that he did at the Lightwood's house to find out the recent portal activity. After a small hesitation, a swirling image appeared in the mirror of a random home. Everyone was confused except for Magnus who surprisingly looked like he understood. After a few moments, Christopher placed Jocelyn on a couch. Both Jonathan and Christopher left the room just as Magnus broke the spell.

"Why'd you stop?" Alec demanded by Magnus's side. He breathed out a sigh and then turned to look at everyone.

"They are waiting for Jocelyn to awaken then they will head off to City of Shadows." Magnus explained and everyone looked at him in shock.

"You got that from them going to a random house?" Alec asked in astonishment.

"No, I got that from putting pieces together." Magnus replied but no one's expressions changed. He let out an exasperated sigh and started to explain. "In the beginning of this mess, Christopher had said Jocelyn was the only one who knows where the Card of Sang is located. She told them it was in City Of Shadows but they probably have no clue where that is. So they knocked her out so she wouldn't fight back and took her to that house. When she awakens they will force the information out of her and find it." Clary tensed as she thought of them torturing the information out of her mother.

"So what do we do?" Simon asked and everyone turned to him. All stares were on him and he shrank back.

"We still haven't heard your story leech," Alec hissed. Clary pulled away from Jace and stood beside Simon in front of everyone.

"Stop fighting with Simon! How many times do I have to say he's on our side?" She asked impatiently. Maia was the one to answer.

"You weren't there when Christopher announced Simon was the one who helped capture us and you. Simon didn't even deny it." Suddenly Simon was done with all these accusations.

"The day Jace and I got into that argument, I went outside and Christopher found _me_! I lied and said I would help him so that he would lead me to Clary. I never helped him capture you guys and when you all fell into the trap I made sure I didn't so I could get Clary!" He exclaimed. Everyone except Clary stared at him in surprise. They hadn't expected that.

"As you can see, he's on our side so can we please focus on killing the real threat?" Clary asked then turned towards Vincent. "What do you think we should do Inquisitor Vincent?"

"Firstly, we need to get back home and start recovering before we take any other action. We also need more help because we need to make the next battle the last. Once we all recover we can check up on them again and use a tracking spell. We need one of Jocelyn's possessions which we will find where she stayed." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I can call in some more reinforcements." Luke spoke up."I'm guessing we need a portal." Magnus said as he turned towards a bare wall. Using the last ounce of energy he possessed he created the portal that took them home.

* * *

Returning from battle with Clary was a great relief to everyone but losing Jocelyn had been a tragedy. She was just as important as the rest of them. Everyone was sad about this but Luke and Clary were the ones were affected the most. Vincent and the Clave had returned to the Accords hall to contact more shadow hunters. Most of the wolves stayed in wolf form in the woods while Luke and Maia stayed with the other shadowhunters. Everyone else stayed at the Lightwoods home in Idris.

"Simon!" Isabelle called several minutes after they had returned from the battle. Simon was lying outside on the lawn alone and Isabelle had finally found him after searching the house. They had returned in the afternoon but it was nighttime right now. Simon sat up and looked over to Isabelle. She walked over to him and hesitated. "Can I sit here?" She asked cautiously. Simon nodded and she sat close to him.

After a few moments of silence and staring up at the stars, Isabelle broke the silence. "I'm sorry." She whispered and looked over at Simon to see his reaction. His eyebrows were knit in confusion and Isabelle couldn't help but notice how cute he looked at that moment with the moonlight flickering on his face.

"For?" Simon urged on, not understanding why she was apologizing. She let out a deep breath and stared in front of her.

"For saying those things I said. They were harsh and I'm really sorry."

"No, don't be sorry." Simon argued and placed his hand against hers that was laid beside her. She relaxed at the contact. It felt so normal, so perfect. "You had every right to be angry with me. You thought I was a traitor and I understand what you said Isabelle." Isabelle looked up at him and he gave her a sweet smile that she happily returned. Isabelle suddenly noticed with a jolt how close they really were. Their legs were touching and if Simon leaned in their lips would met in a soothing kiss.

That's just what he did.

Their lips met and Isabelle's heart raced at the contact. His lips were cool but not freezing cold. They had a certain warmth to them that made it that more appealing to kiss. Simon wound his hand in her long, soft jet black hair and pressed her closer to him. Simon had always loved Clary and always will but now it was more like sibling love. Like he just wanted to protect her.

During this kiss, Simon knew that gorgeous, fierce and independent Isabelle was his new love. The kiss started off sweet and grew hungrier as their affection for each other broke out. After another moment of pure bliss they broke apart, breathing heavily. They smiled at each other then intertwined their hands. They stayed like that for a while, looking at the shining starry night above them.

* * *

Jace sat on the couch in the living room with Clary's head on his lap. He played with her beautiful red curls as the adults discussed their next step in the kitchen. Clary held a sad and concerned expression and instantly Jace knew it was because of Jocelyn's absence.

"Don't worry about it love. We'll get to her in time." Jace said to her and she smiled up at him. This had been the first time they were really together since Clary lost her memory. They had kissed and embraced but Clary wasn't entirely into it. Of course she loved kissing Jace but it would have been better if her whole family was safe.

"How's your head?" Jace asked.

"It's fine. The searing pain is gone and I have all my memories back even some of the ones when I lost my memory even though I wish I didn't..." Her voice trailed off and Jace knew exactly what she was talking about. She still had the memory of her almost killing Jace in her mind. That was the only memory she really wish would disappear. Jace felt the same way but he didn't blame Clary one bit for what had happened although she would constantly apologize. "I don't know how I would've gone on if I lost you again." She whispered and Jace gave her a small smile.

"Forget about that Clary. I'm alive, well and still love you. Don't beat yourself up over what happened because of Jonathan and Christopher." Clary nodded. She was incredibly grateful that the angels had brought Jace back to life. She really would have died if she lost her true love.

"What do you think they are talking about in there?" Clary nodded her head towards the kitchen door and Jace shrugged.

"Probably talking about what we need to do next, getting some more help and something about Cameron being in the lead." At the mention of Cameron's name Clary stiffened. When Jace had been thrown against the wall, Cameron had cried for his name the same way Clary had. It still bugged her a lot and she couldn't let it go. Jace felt Clary's body stiffen.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned. Clary shook her head at him. "I know there's something up Clary. You suck at lying." He grinned teasingly at her and she smiled back.

"I just...Don't really like Cameron." She shrugged as if it meant nothing to her. Jace rose one of his eyebrows, a skill Clary has never been able to master.

"Do I hear jealously?" Jace grinned at her but when she didn't deny his accusation his smile faltered into a serious expression. He moved her head so she was looking at him. He stared into her gorgeous green eyes. "Clary, Cameron is just a fellow shadowhunter. A friend I met while trying to find you. Nothing else. She may be talented and pretty but-." Clary cut him off.

"Talented and pretty?" She demanded, clearly irritated at his choice of words. Jace mentally slapped himself. The wrong words had come out; he was just mesmerized by Clary's presence.

"No I meant-." Jace defended but Clary pulled away from him and stood up.

"Oh I think I know what you meant Jace Lightwood." She glared at him and took off to the stairs up to her room. Jace cursed himself several times before sprinting after her.

* * *

"Hey Luke!" Maia called from the kitchen that Luke just left a minute ago. He looked back at her and gave her a sad smile because of Jocelyn. Maia went over to him. "Robert wanted to know if you got anymore people to help."

"Uh, yea I did. I called in some werewolves from New York and they were glad to help. I think they are already at the woods with the others. I was just about to go meet up with them."

"Oh that's perfect-." Maia started but stopped when she heard a rhythmic knock on the door. They both glanced at it and then both started towards it. Maia opened the door to see a tall, brown haired boy standing in front of her. Catching sight of her, his lips turned up into a huge grin.

"Troy!" Maia exclaimed happily at the sight of her old high school friend. She threw her arms around him and he happily returned the embrace, picking her up and twirling her around. She laughed and he set her down.

"Nice to see you Troy," Luke greeted with a hand shake. Troy grinned at him.

"You too sir. The rest of the pack is waiting for you in the woods." Troy explained and Luke gave a stern nod. He said goodbye before exiting through the door towards the woods.

"I can't believe you're here!" Maia said once Luke was out of the view. They walked over to the living room. Troy sat on one couch and Maia sat across from him in the other.

"Yea well when Luke called up for some reinforcements I volunteered to come along. Knew you'd be here." He grinned at her and she couldn't help but smile back. She was so happy to see him she resisted the urge to roll her eyes at him. "I got filled in about the recent battle but I didn't hear about what you guys are doing next. Care to fill a friend in?"

"Well right now we are all recovering and getting more help. This is going to be a big fight."

"No kidding," Troy muttered and Maia raised an eyebrow at him. "Well your-sorry we-are going up against the fucking demon boy that was supposed to be dead a long time ago and his half warlock uncle. If he's as crazy as Valentine...We're screwed." Maia shook her head at him and continued as though he hadn't spoken.

"They have Jocelyn Fairchild with them and are going to use her to find the Card Of Sang which they will probably use for something like world domination." Maia finished and Troy took in a sharp breath.

"Wow and I thought _you _were evil." He shook his head dramatically. "Boy was I wrong." Maia laughed, feeling at ease with her old best friend.

"Oh shut up." She rolled her eyes. Troy chuckled and then lay back against the couch, throwing his arm behind it.

"So is that bastard who broke your heart around? Should I teach him a lesson?" Troy grinned at her but Maia's smile faltered at the mention of Simon. She was confused, incredibly confused about her feelings for him. At times she wanted to be close to him, be his girlfriend, while at other she wanted to get the hell away from him. She hadn't spoken to him since they got back but she had seen him on the lawn with Isabelle talking.

After seeing how close they were and how well they are with each other, a piece of Maia's heart had broken but she knew that Isabelle and Simon were just meant to be. They were closer and she had to let him go no matter how badly it hurt. No matter how much it crushed her inside but she knew that life has a way of working itself out for the better.

"He's here but I don't require your services anymore," Maia gave him a weak smile. "I decided he's better off with the shadowhunter, Isabelle Lightwood. I guess I really didn't find the right guy yet." Maia sighed.

"It's possible Mr. Lovable is already in your life," Maia heard Troy mutter softly and for a spilt second she thought he meant himself but then she shrugged it off. They were only best friends. Out loud he said, "I think I know the perfect remedy! We should go get some ice cream like we used to whenever something bad happens in our lives. We'll use this as an excuse to get away from this madness." he grinned at her as he stood up and walked over to her. He helped her up and they linked arms.

"I might as well have some fun before the big battle," Maia said to him as they started towards the door. "Never know what's going to happen," She sadly mumbled to herself.

* * *

"Clary, are you in there?" Jace asked as he knocked on the door once more. No answer. He had heard her slam this door closed and knew she was in there but she hadn't locked the door. "Okay, I'm coming in." He said and slowly opened the door.

Clary sat on the bed with her back towards Jace. The bed was right beside the window so she was looking out in the night.

"Clary?" Jace called and her body tensed but she didn't look back at him. Jace took a seat beside her on the well made bed. The room was pretty empty. There was only a bed and dresser filling it. "I'm sorry." Jace said to her. She turned to him and glared.

"_What do you want, Lightwood_?" Clary sneered and Jace's expression was a mask of astonishment. Clary seemed so different but she was under a lot of pressure so Jace waved it off but it still bothered him.

"I want _you_. Clary, what I said was really stupid and I didn't mean it. I mean, you can't get mad at me for every stupid comment I make."

"Yea I can, Jace. How would you like it if I started talking about how handsome and awesome Simon is or some other guy?" Clary snapped back and a flash of jealously passed through Jace's expression that he tried to hide but Clary had already seen her proof. "Exactly." She turned to the window again.

"Okay you're right but I don't love Cameron, Clary. I love you and always will. Cameron is exactly what I said, a fellow shadowhunter. Nothing else. You're my girlfriend and my love. She has nothing on you." Jace explained in a soft voice that made Clary's insides melt. He touched her shoulder and her whole body felt like it was on fire at that little contact. "I just got you back. I don't want-no I can't- lose you again." Jace reached over and turned her head to look at him. "Please." He whispered and she bit her lip.

Clary studied Jace and knew he was right. They had just got each other back and she was ruining it. With a smile, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

"You're lucky I'm a forgiver." She whispered and their lips met, gentle at first then hard and hungry. Jace put his arm around her and drew her closer.

They clung to each other as if they couldn't survive without the other, as if they were drowning. Clary noticed they had never kissed like this before. The separation they went through when Clary was captured had made the love for each other stronger, needier. The kiss consumed Clary as his touch burned against her. They continued making out but even though Clary had taken most of Jace's shirt off and his smooth, strong hands were beneath her shirt, it never went beyond kissing. They finally broke apart with goofy smiles on their faces.

"I love you." Clary whispered as they stayed close to each other. Jace's grin grew.

"I love you too." He replied confidently and Clary knew he meant it.

* * *

**How did you guys like it? This chapter was mostly clearing the relationships out and I can't wait to update! There are only a few more chapters left until the end of this story but I'll still be writing COB! I got 6 great reviews last chapter so thank you guys SO much! Four more reviews until 200...Please help me get there guys! :D **

**As always, thanks a bunch to my beta Krysberm! Check out her story, Scarred, based on Isabelle. It's really amazing! **

**If anyone is looking for a beta reader, I'm free. Send me a message and I'll be glad to beta for The Mortal Instruments, Twilight, Darkest Powers, Gone series and Vampire Academy! **

**Please Review :) I LOVE to hear your thoughts on my chapter! It really helps! Check out the song, Soul mate by Natasha beddingfield. It really matches Maia in this chapter.**

**REVIEWS EQUALS PREVIEWS!**


	33. Affairs of the Heart

Clary and Jace lay side by side on her bed for a while after their kissing session. Their legs and arms touched as they lay there quietly, thoughts racing through their minds. It felt absolutely comfortable and wonderful for Clary when she was so close to Jace. After thoughts of her mother, Jonathan and Christopher, she started to think about her and Jace. She thought about when they first met and her first impression then their first kiss around the beautiful flowers on her birthday. So much more memories flipped through her mind.

After a while, Jace and Clary left the bedroom hand in hand to speak with the adults. They wanted to know if they had made their decision yet. Since Alec was a legal adult now, he was invited to the meeting. The Inquisitor had arrived some time ago and the Consul was on his way.

"-have we gotten all the help we can right now?" Inquisitor Vincent asked as Jace and Clary entered the kitchen.

"Yes. Shadowhunters and some downworlders, although not as much as we had at the battle against Valentine," Robert replied and Jace cringed at the mention of his childhood father's name. Clary squeezed his hand reassuringly. "We don't know how Christopher got a hold of those demon but we know he can't get a hold of the same amount Valentine did." The Inquisitor nodded and Jace spoke up.

"So have we made a game plan yet?" He asked and Maryse answered him.

"Well now that we have help we are going to set off as soon as possible. Magnus is in the other room checking on them with some sort of spell out of the Book of White." She nodded over to the other room. The door was slightly ajar and a mixture of colors could be seen through it. Jace nodded just as he heard a knock at the front door. He let go of Clary's hand then went over to open the door.

"Good evening Jace," Consul Anthony greeted. His words were slurred a bit causing Jace to become suspicious.

Jace nodded his head slightly. "Consul."

"Izcameonhare." He said and Jace's eyebrows knit in confusion.

"I'm sorry, what?" Anthony cleared his throat and attempted to speak more clearly. It did not come out normal but it came out clear enough for Jace to understand.

"Is Cameron here?" Consul Anthony asked as he entered the home. Jace closed the door behind him.

"Yeah she's upstairs..." His voice trailed off as he tried to study Anthony but he kept facing the other way. It seemed like he did not want Jace to see his face.

"Thanks." Consul said and brushed past Jace heading towards the stairs but Jace put a hand on his shoulder stopping him from proceeding.

"Are you alright Consul?" Jace asked cautiously. Anthony looked at the hand that was softly placed on his shoulder then turned his head to give Jace an unusual smirk that masked his irritation.

He pulled away from Jace's grasp and then, with the smirk still in place, he replied.

"Never been better."

* * *

Cameron Madison Bermudez sat on the bed she was using for the night with her back pressed against the wall and her legs pulled up against her. The bed was big in the small room that held nothing except a large dresser and a closet on the left wall. She didn't bother bringing anything here except for some weapons and her small bag. She slowly touched her nose that had recovered from the beating it received early. It didn't hurt but when she touched it she could feel the pain internally. She had changed into a blue tank top and jean shorts when she returned to Alicante. When she had first arrived here, it was unexpected so she didn't have any belongings with her except her bag. Her father had quickly bought her clothes wanting her to feel uncomfortable and happy but really, nothing could make her happy again. She sighed and opened her white bag that lay beside her and took out her wallet then she pulled out the photo of her and her mother, Ariel Anderson.

She used to be Ariel Bermudez and Cameron missed that. She missed the days that it was just her, her mother and her father all together as a happy family but life isn't fair. She finally accepted her stepfather Michael since she could see her real father anytime she desired. As long as they were all alive and happy, Cameron was fine. That all changed on the night of a call from the Clave.

They were guests at the Institute of Tokyo, originally living in the institute of London but went over there on a business trip. The shadowhunters living there were out when there was a call from the Clave reporting high demon activity, possibly a greater demon. Her parents answered the call and Cameron could've gone with them, should've gone, but Michael argued with her. He promised her he would make sure nothing happened to her mother and she trusted him that day.

Cameron waited and waited for her parents to come home. The other shadowhunters arrived and after waiting another day, they set off with Cameron in search of her parents. Cameron was only fifteen and on the second day of searching, they found her parent's body, bloody and torn. Cameron was the one to find them and she was stricken with shock. She fell to her knees, her hand on her mouth, with chocked sobs coming out of her throat. Tears had rapidly raced down her cheeks as she knelt near her mother's torn body.

The rest of the shadowhunters found her and pulled her away from the horrible scene. Cameron was so strong but seeing her mother's dead body cracked something inside her and she didn't even pay attention to Michael because she hated him with all her guts. For days, Cameron sat on her bed beside the window, not speaking to anyone and barely eating because she lost her mother, the most important thing in her life.

They had the funeral in Idris where Cameron knew her mother would want it to happen. Her father was there and she clung onto him as the funeral went on. She wasn't a legal adult yet but she refused to stay in Idris with her father where her mother's funeral was so she returned to her home in London.

She made sure her father didn't come with her even though he put up a good fight. She wanted to be alone and finally she got her way. She returned to London crushed to the core. She would do nothing but train, eat and sleep. It was a process that she repeated everyday.

Her friends there wanted to help her, but how can you remove an image from someone's mind? The image that rushed through her mind. The image of the person that took care of her for so long, who loved her and did her best to keep her happy, dead on the cold ground. The image of her mother's torn body.

It took Cameron a solid year to finally quit having the need to just fight. She still always hurt from the loss but she was able to start spending time with her friends in the institute that had worried about her for months. She was also a changed person, everyone noticed how she had lost some of her wildness and smiles. Her laugh had darkened and her smiles never reached her eyes.

Suddenly, a few months before the battle against Valentine, Cameron wanted to return to Idris to help fight but her father didn't allow her to participate in the battle even though he knew how amazing she was but she knew he couldn't stand losing the last thing in his life. When he was pronounced Inquisitor, Cameron left for New York because she wanted to go to City Of Bones where her mother's ashes were but she made sure she never returned to home.

Until she met Jace.

Her first thought when she saw him was what most likely every girl thought. Absolutely gorgeous. He held the cool aura, fair haired and amazing features. Cameron was the kind of girl that guys stopped and turned their heads to look at her. She had a lot of guys chasing after her but she never really liked any of them until she met Jace.

The day she first saw him he was anxious and worried but after a while she saw his real side. She heard some things about him how he was supposedly Valentine's son. She hadn't gotten the whole story because she never returned her father's calls. She had never seen him or Clarissa Morgenstern but she knew they were famous.

When Jace explained his story about his past, Cameron felt connected to him. They both had to go through deaths of loved ones which made them both fight harder. She knew he was just as skilled as she was, one of the deadliest shadowhunters alive. She was attracted to him in a way that was much different from any other guy she dated.

Cameron jumped at the sound of a knock at her door. She had zoned out so badly with all her memories that she hadn't noticed the tears that were falling down her cheeks. She quickly brushed them away, returned the picture of her and her mom into her wallet, and composed herself before opening the door. Cameron was surprised when she saw Consul Anthony grinning at her like a madman.

"Hello Cam," He softly greeted. Cameron recovered from her surprise to answer her ex.

"Hi Anthony." She replied, still holding the doorknob.

"Can I come in?" He asked and at the same time he entered, closing the door behind him. He stood in the middle of the room with his hands crossed against his chest and a large grin plastered onto his face.

"Um sure?" Cameron stood in front of the Consul. "What do you want?" She demanded, not in the mood of chatting. She hoped he didn't notice she had been crying. He leaned closer to her with his next words.

"Nothing very important." He shrugged and Cameron jerked away from him. The smell of his breath smelled strongly of alcohol. It would explain the reason why he looked unstable and his words slightly slurred.

"What the hell?" She demanded, stepping away from him. "Are you drunk?" She couldn't believe this one bit. The Council members were prohibited to drink on duty because the effects would numb their judgment if something were to occur. Anthony was the Consul and a battle was going to happen soon. If the Clave found out he would be kicked out of his position in no time.

"Maybe," Consul Anthony shrugged and stepped closer to her so that they were almost touching. "Maybe not."

Suddenly, he kissed her.

The action caught Cameron entirely off guard. He pressed his lips that tasted like alcohol hard against hers, the force overcoming Cameron for a moment. He forced her mouth to part as she tried to push him away but he had wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly, making sure she was incapable of using her arms.

She made noises of protest against his lips as he let his tongue trace her mouth. Cameron knew she could fight him but the fresh thoughts of her mother slightly decreased her strength. Cameron froze with shock when Consul Anthony dragged her towards her bed.

_Oh my god,_ Cameron thought frantically_, what the fuck does he think he's doing?_ She tried her hardest to stand her ground but she was wearing socks that slipped on the carpet. He dropped her on the bed with him on top of her, his hand brushing her thigh going higher and higher.

With all her power she had she sharply turned her head, escaping the kiss for a moment and screamed. Consul grabbed her face and turned it towards him again before smothering her with kisses. His hand traced her curves and she used her leg to kick him in the knee. He gasped and Cameron used this advantage.

"HELP!" She screamed louder this time and then Anthony recovered from the hit and slapped his hand onto her mouth.

"I've always loved you Cameron," Consul Anthony whispered in her ear. "You left me for no reason and I became Consul just to piss you off. I hate the work, I hate everything. I still want to enjoy life." He grinned at her and continued to kiss her. Cameron stared at the door, hoping someone would help her. A tide of relief washed over her when she heard someone's voice.

"Cameron?" Jace's voice called from behind the door. "Is everything alright?" Cameron was filled with relief but was then suddenly overcome with confusion when the doorknob turned but the door didn't open. _Oh no_, Cameron thought_, the bastard locked the door! _

She tried her hardest to push away from Consul but he was practically lying right on her, holding her down with his weight. His hand went under her shirt, playing with the hem of her bra, and that was enough for Cameron she tried her hardest to shift in her position so that one of her legs were free.

"Cameron, open the door!" Jace called and started banging on the door.

Cameron waited for Consul Anthony's legs to be open wide enough for her to slam her leg into a sensitive place. When he wasn't kissing her lips, he had one of his hands placed on her mouth so she wouldn't scream. Consul Anthony slightly shifted his legs, giving Cameron enough space to do her move. Her leg kicked upwards but unfortunately he had shifted again so her leg hit his upper thigh. He roared with anger and glared at her.

"That's it." He hissed and ripped her shirt off of her revealing her black bra. She tried to scream as a tear escaped her eye. His hand occasionally slipped from her mouth letting her scream ring in the room.

"Cameron!" Jace called again and the pounding of fists turned into kicks.

Suddenly, shocking both Cameron and Anthony, the door gave away and lay on the ground with Jace standing in the doorway. Both their heads snapped towards Jace and Cameron used the advantage of the Consul's surprise to push him off. He fell off the bed and she scrambled off, running towards Jace but Anthony grabbed her ankle, jerking it back causing her to fall.

He pulled her body near him and her kicks went wild. Suddenly, Jace came over to Anthony and grabbed him by his shirt then threw him against the wall. He recovered and charged towards Jace. They were both trained but Jace was obviously much more skilled. He dodged Anthony's attempts to punch him and elbowed him in the stomach but not before Anthony ripped Jace's shirt with a blade he had hidden.

Cameron scrambled up and managed to give Consul Anthony a good slap in the face. Finally, having enough, Jace pulled his fist back and slammed it right into his face causing blood to spurt everywhere with a cracking sound. Anthony screamed and then fell onto the floor without moving.

Jace turned away from the bloody body to look at Cameron and his eyes went wide for a moment then he averted his eyes to the window. Cameron suddenly noticed she was only wearing shorts and a black lacy bra but she really didn't care. She threw her hands around Jace, so grateful that he rescued her before she was raped. He returned the pressure awkwardly and his body felt unusually tensed.

"T-Thank you," Cameron sputtered out, wiping a few tears from her eyes as she clung to Jace tightly.

"It's okay." He replied softly, patting her back reassuringly in a friendly gesture.

Cameron didn't know what made her do what she did next. It could've been because he saved her or just a sudden urge at the proximity. She pulled back to look at him and kissed his soft lips that have been calling to her ever since she met him. It was precisely at that moment that Clary stepped into the room to see her boyfriend with his shirt torn kissing a topless Cameron.

* * *

Isabelle and Simon entered the house hand in hand. Isabelle was sure she had a huge smile on her face and was glowing. She looked around the living room to find it empty.

"Where did everyone go?" Isabelle asked Simon as she hung her black coat on the hook. She dropped onto the couch. Even though kissing Simon had made her feel awake and wonderful she was still tired from the fight. It had been horrible and she can't imagine the next fight with Jonathan and Christopher if they find them.

"I can hear the adults in the other room." Simon replied as he plopped onto the couch beside Isabelle, throwing his head back against the couch. "And I was told Maia and Luke left to do something, possibly together." Simon shrugged as he closed his eyes in a relaxation gesture. Since he was a vampire his injuries had already cleared up perfectly but even though he was cured physically, he was still tired mentally.

"And what about Jace and Clary?" Isabelle asked and Simon opened his eyes to look at her. He bit his lip then searched for Clary's scent. He relaxed when he caught it.

"Clary-."

"OH MY GOD!" A yell erupted from upstairs that Simon recognized immediately as Clary's as if it was his own.

He sprang up from the couch before Isabelle did and sprinted up the stairs, Isabelle hot on his heels. He located Clary's scent from Cameron's bedroom. He raced over and entered, glancing at the broken door then up at Clary who looked like she saw a ghost. Simon followed her gaze as Isabelle entered the room. There stood Jace with his shirt open down the middle standing a meter away from topless Cameron.

"What the fuck Jace!" Simon yelled at him but Jace was staring at Clary with a horrified expression. Clary had her hand over her mouth and Simon could tell she was trying to hold back tears. Simon hadn't seen what Cameron and Jace did, he didn't want to see it, but he could put the pieces together.

"Jace," Isabelle hissed disapprovingly, glaring at both him and Cameron murderously.

"I-I-." For once in his whole life, Jace Lightwood was speechless. Not because he was guilty, he knew he was innocent of the 'crime' they were accusing him of but because Clary's expression tore his heart out.

Clary finally recovered from her shock positioned and removed her hand from her mouth then turned away just as a tear escaped her eyes. _I knew it!_ Clary thought sadly_, I knew there was something wrong._ Jace jumped forward and grabbed a hold of her wrist while Cameron swiftly put on her top.

"Clary." Jace said her name soft as silk and her heart tightened but she knew she couldn't go back to him. She stared at the place where Jace's hand was holding her and mentally swore at herself for still feeling an electric shock run through her body after what he did.

"Don't." Clary hissed through gritted teeth angrily. "Touch. Me." For a second Jace let all his emotions appear on his face. Pain. Sorrow. Regret. Then he let them sink back behind his cool mask.

"Clary please. It's not what you think-." Jace pleaded softly.

Simon glared at Jace. From the first time Simon met Jace he hated him, the hate grew then decreased recently but now the horrible hatred bubbled back at the hurt Jace was causing Clary. Simon got a glimpse of Clary's face to see tears stained on her cheek as she fought her hardest to push them back, her eyes glistening. His fists clenched.

"Let me go Jace." She ordered tightly, hoping her emotions wouldn't seep into her voice. Jace didn't move his hands away.

"Clary listen to me-!"

"Let me go or by the angel Jace I will rip your head off!" Clary screeched and jerked her wrist back so hard Jace lost his grip. He stumbled back wide-eyed from her words. She let out a small chocked sob before stalking out of the room. Jace recovered and started after her but Simon moved in front of him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Simon warned, his tone full of venom. Rage filled Jace's expression as he glared at Simon.

"Get out of my way daylighter." He replied angrily then pushed past him but Simon stood in front of him again.

"You're the last person she wants to see right now shadowhunter." He replied and took a step away from him. "I'll go after her." He said and turned away from Jace before he did something he would regret later.

* * *

Clary sprinted past her room and down the steps towards the door. Luke was downstairs looking through a book, his head snapped up when Clary came running down the stairs.

"Clary-?" Luke started but Clary had already slammed the door shut behind her. Luke started to frantically go after her when Simon came down the steps.

"It's okay. Something happened with Clary and Jace so she's upset." He explained calmly even though he was raging inside. "I'll go after her and make sure she's okay."

Clary raced through the streets of Alicante that were now familiar to her. Not as familiar as New York but familiar enough for her to not get lost every time she walked outside.

She already knew where she was heading.

Clary lay on the grass near the edge of Gard Hill, staring at Alicante as tears started falling freely. She had stalked off to the same place as when she stalked off a long time ago, when her mother had returned and they got into a fight. That seemed like years ago. Jace had taken off into the pit of danger.

Clary had lost someone she loved and gained someone else. She used her thin blue shirt to wipe her tears as she took in a deep breath of fresh air. They had fixed Alicante after it had been attacked by Valentine so now it looked like it did long time ago but only slightly colder. No one would forget that battle even though it ended in ten minutes.

"This seems familiar." Simon's voice said from behind her, causing her to slightly jump. She had half expected him to follow her and really if she had to see someone right now she'd want it to be Simon.

"Yup. Another mope-fest." Clary sighed and wiped some other tears as Simon sat down beside her. Clary leaned on him, placing her head on his shoulder, feeling comfortable.

"Yea but this time it's because of a self centered bastard." He chuckled without any humor and Clary frowned.

"Don't even mention him." She groaned and kept her gaze on the beautiful city that lay ahead of them.

"Sorry." He apologized and wrapped an arm around her, to offer comfort and heat even though he was a vampire. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, I guess. I don't really know what I'm feeling right now."

"Clary, I don't know what really happened but-." Simon started but Clary cut him off as she pulled her head back to look at him.

"He was kissing Cameron, Simon." She interjected and Simon frowned even though he knew she was going to say that considering they were both shirtless.

"Jerk." Simon muttered.

"The sad part is I knew that there was something up!" She complained angrily, throwing her hands up and lying on her back again, Simon doing the same. "I felt as if something was going on between them but didn't do anything..." She searched for a good word. "Productive. Before this happened I got into a fight with him because he called her pretty and talented when we were talking about her. I forgave him and bam! I find him smooching with a girl in a bra! Oh god Simon I don't know what's happening." She groaned and buried her face in her hands.

"You know Clary, there may be a reasonable explanation." Clary stared at him, surprised that Simon had defended Jace. Simon had to admit he was surprised too but even though he hated Jace a lot, he knew he wouldn't do something like this to Clary.

"Are you defending the creator of all those nicknames?" Clary questioned puzzlingly and Simon smiled at her.

"I wish I wasn't but I have to say Clary. I may not know Jace like Alec or Isabelle or even like you but unfortunately, I did spend time with him too. Throughout this whole year I noticed a lot of things. I obviously didn't see the first time you guys met considering that sight thing but I did notice the looks he gave you. Every time you turned your back or wasn't paying attention, he'd look at you in awe as if you were some angel. I already explained to you everything at your other mope fest so I'll spare you the details."

"Basically he loves you to tears Clary, he would sacrifice himself for you. Isabelle had explained to me about how you were the only thing he had left, that he could never be happy with anyone else and I'm sure he said some other things when you two were alone." Simon teased and Clary flushed but she did take his words in consideration.

Throughout this whole ride she had seen Jace's true side, the side he keeps hidden from everyone. She knew how important she meant to him and vice versa. She had been told by Isabelle, Simon, Jace and others yet she never even thought there would be a reasonable explanation to this situation.

"He did all those things for you Clary, don't you think it's weird that he'd randomly kiss another girl that he barely knows?" Simon urged on, actually hoping she would see the truth in his words. Simon wasn't even sure if he was right. Maybe he did actually kiss Cameron but it just didn't seem logical. Simon knew how happy Clary was with Jace and he wants her to be as happy as she can be. Always.

"Maybe you're right Simon," She breathed out and closed her eyes. "But what I saw still burns and I'm not in the mood to forgive him. They were both topless. I'm pretty sure Jace could've stopped her if he wanted to." Clary whispered and rolled to her side as if she were about to fall asleep, God would she have liked that after everything. It was night in Alicante, stars shining brightly above. It was unusually quiet and for a split second and Clary thought Simon had left until she sat up and saw him playing with a piece of grass, deep in thought.

"Simon?" Clary said and she placed her hand on his just as he looked up at her questioningly. "Thank you." A grin appeared on Simon's face and he opened his arms that she happily went into. She wrapped her arms around him and they stayed like that for a moment before they heard running footsteps from behind them. They parted to see Isabelle running towards them.

"Guys," she panted out. "Hurry. Change of plans. Christopher and Jonathan are leaving soon so we need to go after them."

"When?" Simon and Clary asked simultaneously.

"Right now."

* * *

**Sorry for the long update, my beta was busy but I don't blame her. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! There are only a few more chapters left, about 4 or 5! If I'm taking long on an update you can check out on my profile where I write what state the chapter is in. If I get a lot of reviews this chapter I'll put up a preview on my profile of the next chapter.**

**I got my 200 reviews! YAY! I totally did a happy dance thanks to:**

**Inesaat**

**FlagCaptain828**

**awheeler7**

**And the 200th reviewer, Spunkiireader XD**

**I only got four reviews last chapter so I'm hoping for some more this chapter. Even just a little review on what you think shows me you appreciate me writing this story for you and encourages me to keep going. :) **

**A thanks goes out to my beta Krysberm. Check out her story, Scarred. It's really Great! **

**I Just finished a series of books (Vampire Academy! SO AMAZING!) so I'm looking for a fanfic to read while I wait for any other books that are coming out. So if you guys know any good fanfics (TMI, VA, Twilight, Hunger Games) or if you guys have your own stories, I'd like to read them so please put a note in your reviews!**

****

Did you guys hear about Cassandra Clare's announcement? Not only is she writing City of Fallen Angels but she's continuing the series with two more books! City of lost Souls and City of heavenly Fire. Can't wait!

**~~Rose**


	34. Ave Atque Vale

**33**

**Ave Atque Vale**

* * *

Jocelyn woke with a bad throb in the back of her head. A shiver raced down her spine as a cold breeze pushed past her. She slowly sat upright while rubbing her head, yearning for an iratze or even a pack of ice. She froze as she took in her surroundings. She was sitting on a white dusty couch in an even dustier room and in the middle of the room stood Christopher gazing admirably at her. Jocelyn scrambled up.

"Where am I?" She demanded frantically as she examined the room some more for possible escapes. There was only one door that led who knows where and there were no windows.

"Relax Jocelyn," Christopher calmly spoke and advanced towards her while she backed away. "We won't hurt you unless you don't follow instructions." Jocelyn patted her pockets for weapons even though she knew she'd come up empty handed.

"What do you want Christopher?" She asked fiercely. Christopher walked around her, surveying her in a way she despised. Once he returned to his original spot he spoke.

"It's quite obvious, don't you think?" He gave her a half smile that made her grow impatient.

"I'm not playing any of your games Christopher," She impatiently spat at him with venom. He had a triumph look on his face. "Just spit it out."

"The Card of Sang." He answered and stepped closer to her. She had preferred the distance but he was closing it with each step. "You know where it is."

"And if I don't-."

"Has she woken-?" Jocelyn's head snapped towards the door where a new voice spoke. Her eyes flew impossibly wide and her mouth fell as a horrified look passed over her eyes.

Her hand flew to her mouth. It was impossible. The person who stood in front of her couldn't possibly be there, not after all this time. Yet, a part of Jocelyn believed he was here because Christopher had warned her, as did everyone else, but her scarred mind had refused to believe it. Now she had no choice but to believe that her son who had been poisoned by Valentine was standing in front of her.

"J-Jonathan?" She breathed out sharply as if someone had punched her in the gut.

His fair hair was messy; he looked just like Valentine only colder. What really took her breath away were his pitch black eyes that shot daggers at her. She shook her head slowly. She didn't blame Jonathan for what he was; she blamed Valentine for making him that way.

After years of thinking her first child, the one she carried for months and loved, was dead she drank him in. Every feature she didn't know if she hated or missed. She tried to clear her thoughts, understand what she was feeling. Love for her child? Despair over the lost? Hatred over what he had done to his family? Guilt for leaving him with Valentine? Without realizing, Jocelyn touched her cheeks to find she had been silently crying. The universe was cruel in its own way.

"I'm surprised you recognized me mom." He smirked at her with a full on amused look. She couldn't help the gasp that escaped her lips at the sound of his voice. She hadn't heard him speak since he was a baby and that was only crying.

"Jonathan," she whispered, her voice full of pain. "What had Valentine done to you?" She pushed back the urge to continue crying over the lost of her son.

"What you didn't do. He raised me." He hissed with anger. Jocelyn realized Jonathan was hurt that she ran away, abandoning him, and never keeping in touch but she didn't have a choice. She thought he was dead. He was part greater demon but he was still human and that's what broke Jocelyn's heart into two.

"I-I wasn't going to leave you." She stammered out painfully as a chocked sob escaped her throat. She glanced at Christopher and could see he took pleasure in the scene in front of him. She pushed back her painful memories, refusing to let Christopher take pleasure in her weakness.

"Liar! Of course you were because I'm a monster to you" Jonathan hissed in a deathly low tone as he clenched his fists. "Because you couldn't stand the sight of me."

"I couldn't stand what Valentine had done and I grieved for you. Grieved because I thought maybe I could have done something, anything to stop this from happening but I wasn't going to leave you." Jocelyn pleaded for him to understand. She didn't know why she wanted him to see reason so badly. Jonathan glared at her in pure anger and hurt.

"Stop that!" He exclaimed and fixed her with her a murderous look she couldn't help but wince away from. "Stop lying. You left me! He told me how you left with that lycanthrope! You left with him after turning on your own husband, and abandoning me. You wouldn't have abandoned me if you really cared about me. You're just as horrible as Valentine implied you were." He sneered and Jocelyn blanched at that.

"Me, horrible?" She demanded in absolute shock. "Valentine poisoned you before you were even born! He made you go against your own kind and I'm the one that's horrible? Did he even mention how he burnt our home to ashes along with my parents and supposedly you? I came back for you but I thought you were dead. " The painful image appeared in her mind. She had stood in front of the ashes of her home, the bones of her family at her feet. She felt dizzy.

"_What?" _Jonathan demanded and Jocelyn realized he didn't know this. Of course hw couldn't know, Valentine would do anything to make himself look good. She was about to tell him more but he shook his head sharply, clearing the confused thoughts."You're lying. Valentine was there for me when you weren't. I'd choose him over you any day."

"I'd choose to kill him over you any day." She whispered and now it was Jonathan's turn to be speechless. He stared at her in disbelief before the evil side that Valentine had created pushed out and hatred was all over his face.

"No. You would rather rid me of this world. You would be relieved if I was gone." Jocelyn shook her head, but inside she knew he was partially right.

"That isn't true Jonathan-"

"_Shut up_! Yes it is!" Jonathan exclaimed at her and Christopher decided it would be a good moment to step in before things got out of hand.

"Stop arguing." He ordered strictly. "You are going to lead us to the Card of Sang, and I have a fair idea of where to start looking." Jocelyn glared at Christopher angrily but she was slightly surprised.

"Do you really think I'll help you make every shadowhunter's life miserable?" Jocelyn questioned unbelievably and Christopher smiled at her as he waved for Jonathan to step forward.

"Of course you wouldn't," he agreed as he snapped his fingers in the silent room. Suddenly Jocelyn felt her feet lift from the floor and her body smack against the nearest wall with a loud thud. She sank to the floor, her legs giving out beneath her as pain vibrated up her spine.

"But I'm sure you'll cooperate when you start suffering by Jonathan." Christopher turned and walked off, stopping at the door to witness the next thing that happened before he left. Jonathan sauntered over to Jocelyn who had backed away into the wall, horror washing over her as she stared at her son, the same feeling she had felt when she first saw him.

"You'd kill your own mother?" The words were out of her mouth before she could've stopped them. Her mind produced the answer right when the question left her lips and Jonathan confirmed it with his next words.

"Yup," he grinned as he came closer. Jocelyn was already pressed against the wall but she continued to press herself back as if she could magically go through it. "Just like I'd kill my own sister."

* * *

"I don't know if I can pull this off Simon," Clary groaned as she rubbed her eyes.

She was on the verge of passing out but they had to leave now because Magnus had seen Christopher and Jonathan getting ready to go. Also, Christopher had started to use his powers to try and block out any warlocks spying on him. It was a smart move on his part but had made this whole situation harder. Clary sat on the couch with Simon in the living room while everyone raced around the house and outside, preparing for the battle.

Most people looked alert and Clary was shocked they could still be ready after what they had just gone through. Jace had been called to the Accords Hall for something so Clary was able to avoid him. Something weird had happened when Clary and Simon had returned; Consul Anthony was being pulled out of the house, looking kind of unconscious, by two unfamiliar shadowhunters. When Clary had asked Luke what that was about all he said was that he had done something that will strip him of his Consul title.

"I'm tired too Clary," Simon yawned to emphasize his point and Clary smiled. "But don't worry. It's a bunch of us against Christopher and Jonathan. We have each other's backs."

"You sound like you're about to say 'we're all in this together'." Clary laughed and rubbed her eyes again.

"I could say it if it'd make you feel better." Simon shrugged and Clary was about to say something sarcastic when the front door opened again.

Clary looked up to see Jace walk in. Their eyes met and a thousand messages appeared in Jace's eyes, most of them ending and starting with I'm sorry. Clary averted her gaze back to Simon.

"Please tell me he isn't coming over here." She mumbled quietly so only Simon could hear. He grimaced and Clary let out an exasperated sigh.

"Clary?" Without even looking behind her, Clary knew it was Jace who had spoken. She was sure she could recognize his voice among a million people. She didn't turn to look at him instead she kept her eyes on Simon's sympathetic face.

"What?" She asked sharply and Jace stepped closer to her.

"Can we talk?" He asked softly and Clary turned to look at him.

"Oh I'm sorry I thought-." Clary cut herself off as she took in Jace's figure. He had changed into a new shirt and jeans but that wasn't what caught her attention. It was the look on his face; it was full of sorrow. He looked pained, even vulnerable and that was a look that she has only seen once, when they lost Max. She felt as if she had swallowed something sharp when she finished her sentence but she lost the edge she had before. "I thought you'd have another girl to kiss."

"Stop acting like that." Jace ordered in exasperation as he stared at her with burning eyes.

He continued to stand a few steps away from her as they both held each other's gazes. Simon looked back and forth between them with a concerned look. Ready to intervene if something happened; as if Clary was going to pounce on Jace and strangle him, not that he wouldn't enjoy that sight.

"Since when can you tell me what to do?" Clary demanded in outrage as she rose from the couch and Jace flinched.

"Can we just talk?" Jace looked over at Simon and then promptly added to Clary, "Alone?" Simon let out an annoyed sigh and stood from the couch.

"Guess that's my cue to leave," he grumbled and started off towards the other room, causing Jace to look a little relieved, but Clary caught a hold of his sleeve. She pulled him back so he was standing right beside her.

"You don't have to leave Simon." She whispered and he gave her a smile and was about to say it was okay until he read Clary's eyes. She wasn't just saying it to make him feel better, she was saying it because she didn't want him to leave.

"Alright," He decided and stood beside Clary awkwardly as Jace and Clary stared each other down.

"Clary you have to believe me-." He started frantically but Inquisitor Vincent's booming voice interrupted him from the door.

"Alright!" He said loud enough for everyone in the house to hear.

"Can't I get _one_ sentence out?" Jace muttered in high annoyance, throwing his arms up. It was really crowded in the house, filled with shadowhunters and downworlders as they all prepared to fight. Some of them looked like they were on the verge of passing out and that wasn't a good sign. It would make them more vulnerable to the opponent and they needed all the strength they could get.

"Let's get going. Magnus Bane?" Vincent called and Magnus's tall and thin figure flew through the kitchen door wearing a long glittering coat.

Hoops were hung in his ears while he had a determined expression pressed onto his face, something Clary had never seen on him. Vincent looked at him in respect. Clary really liked the new Inquisitor, he respected both shadowhunters and downworlders.

"Is everyone ready?" Vincent asked politely and there was a chorus of agreements as each and every shadowhunter and downworlder turned fierce, ready and powerful. Vincent turned to Magnus who had a piece of Jocelyn's hair between his fingers, using it as a tracking spell. "Then create the portal." Magnus nodded and started his spell to create a portal right in the middle of the room.

At the edge of Clary's peripheral vision, she saw Cameron hurry down the stairs in all shadowhunter gear. The black gear made her reddish brown hair stand out almost as much as Clary's did. The clothes were tight on her and she had that fierce and alert look that Clary couldn't perfect. Envy and hatred built itself in Clary's body. She glanced at Jace to see if he had noticed Cameron. He did but he wasn't paying attention to her, his eyes were averted to Clary's figure.

"Done," Magnus announced as he stepped away from the swirling portal before him. It wasn't that big but it was big enough for them to go in one by one. Magnus didn't want to use a lot of his power at the moment; he needed to save his energy for the real challenge. Beating Christopher and Jonathan. Vincent nodded thanks to him before he gestured for everyone to enter. Clary stepped forward with Simon but Jace caught her arm.

"Clary, I don't want to go in there with you being angry at me." He explained and Clary shook her head.

"We're about to go into battle Jace." Clary protested as she stepped away from him and closer to Simon and the portal. "I don't have time for this."

"But I didn't kiss her alright? She kissed me." Clary rolled her eyes in exasperation even though she felt slightly relieved.

"That doesn't make it alright Jace!" Clary hissed and turned away from him before he could continue his explanation.

The Clave started entering the portal first then the wolves followed, most were still human. Clary and Simon both noticed Maia with one of the wolves but he looked unfamiliar to them. The Lightwoods entered next then Clary jumped and Simon and Jace followed her, ready to protect her at all costs.

* * *

The portal dumped them onto a large field of cut grass. Almost everyone immediately rolled into a crouch when they had been thrown onto the grass except for Clary , Simon and a few others. Clary tumbled onto the grass, her shoulder getting most of the impact. She groaned before noticing a hand reaching out towards her. It was Jace.

"Need help?" He smiled although it didn't reach his eyes and Clary whacked his arm away then stalked off to where Simon stood. Jace's arm fell to his side as his shoulders sagged in desperation. "Guess not." He muttered before following Clary to where everyone stood around Vincent, examining their location.

They were in a field of grass but on the far left side there was a medium sized cave covered by trees where birds seem to keep their distance from. Magnus stood beside Vincent, looking like he was the leader along with him. He held a piece of Jocelyn's hair as he closed his cat eyes, waiting for the image to form in his mind. After a moment of absolute silence, Magnus opened his eyes and then pointed to the left side, towards the hidden cave.

"They just arrived through a portal." Magnus declared and everyone's heads snapped towards the cave. Tension surrounded them as they waited for further instructions, all of them determined to beat Christopher and Jonathan for good and retrieve Jocelyn. Clary was tempted to run right into that cave and get her mom. "They just arrived. Jocelyn must've led them here. She had dreams of this place where the Card of Sang is most likely located." Vincent nodded in gratitude and turned to the crowd.

"Could," Simon whispered to Clary, "this world get any more magical?" She elbowed Simon in the gut just as Isabelle came over to stand beside Simon, intertwining her hand with his causing Clary to do a double take. She looked at Simon in surprise but he only shrugged.

"We have all," Inquisitor Vincent spoke softly, just in case Jonathan or Christopher could hear, "the information we can get so we should advance. None of us have ever seen the cave so brace yourselves for whatever obstacle might come our way. We will all enter together but part ways when we are farther into the cave.

Half of us shall go forward, search for Jocelyn and then Christopher who will most likely be trying to get to the Card of Sang while the others will fight off whatever is guarding them. Good luck to all and hopefully we will win this battle and come out safe." Vincent nodded to everyone with confidence, but like everyone else, inside, he was cracking and was sure not all of them will come out alive.

They all moved with a panther like grace, trying to be as silent as possible. Clary had tripped over her own feet as the fatigue consumed her but Simon had caught her arm, keeping her upright while staring at her in concern. He was worried she wouldn't be able to fight in this battle. He was worried she'd die. _Don't think like that_, Simon chastised himself as they continued towards the cave.

Once they arrived to the entrance a figure lurched out of it surprising them all. The figure pounced towards one of the members of the Clave, tackling them. A scream escaped from the victim's lips and the shadow hunter beside her jerked back in surprise. Clary's heart jumped, thinking maybe it was Jonathan but instead she recognized the shadow as a Raum demon. Cameron, the only one who wasn't staring in surprise, flew to the brawl and in one swift movement she slashed the creature with her seraph blade. It fell back with a piercing shriek as the shadowhunter who had been attacked stumbled back onto the grass.

"Camille?" Cameron called as she moved forward to the wounded shadowhunter. There were two stingers pressed into her shoulder as she shrieked in pain. Cameron quickly reached out and pulled out both the stingers with years of practice. Her friends back at the Institute of London had to deal with a fair amount of Raum demon.

"Magnus!" Cameron called and Magnus flitted to her side. Without another word, he used his magic to heal Camille who was withering on the floor but he was careful not to use a lot of his energy. Unfortunately, healing was a big energy drain.

"Looks like Christopher got a hold of demons," Vincent said and then peered into the cave. "I see them. They are there waiting for us." He pointed to the inside of the cave and then, needing to say no more, everyone sprinted right into the battle.

It was chaos the moment they stepped into the cave that led to somewhere dark. The cave was long and full of Nephilim, downworlders and demons. Clary sprinted inside, barely noticing Jace right behind her, and lashed out at the first demon that crossed her path. Farther into the cave, behind all the destruction, Clary recognized Christopher and Jonathan standing side by side, watching the scene take place in front of them. They seemed proud that they had caused this battle and Clary hated them for that. She hated them for everything they had done to her family and friends and this is one battle she won't let them come out safe.

The cave was filled with screeching sounds. Shrieks and bellows of battle fury as claws, stingers, fangs and blades were unleashed. Everybody was involved in this fight except for the ones who had fallen, motionless on the ground but Clary refused to look at the bodies beneath her feet. What she did look at was the terrified, kneeling women in front of Christopher. She had her wrists pressed against each other and she looked as if she wanted to speak but no words escaped her lips.

Jocelyn.

A sudden pump of adrenaline rushed through Clary as she lashed out at everything in her path, determined to get to her mother. Jace, Luke, Simon and the Lightwoods had also seen Jocelyn and were moving forward with Clary to get to her. Jace glanced at Clary's advancing figure. Her face was full of battle fury and determination as she continued forward. She wouldn't let anything come in her way to end this misery.

Jace didn't want her to face off Jonathan alone so he tried his hardest to get in front of her. Finally, he was able to run beside her but she took no notice in his appearance but Jonathan did. He locked gazes with him and a rebellious smile crept upon Jonathan's lips as he beckoned for Jace to come forward. _Bring it on_, his eyes read as Jace got closer to him.

Jonathan dispatched himself from Christopher and raced forward to Jace. They both flew to each other, blades out as they collided like boulders. Jace looked like an avenging angel as he swung out with his blade. Jonathan dodged it effortlessly and tried to land a blow to Jace's spine but Jace knew most of his moves. He sidestepped the hit and with his blade he lashed out, stabbing Jonathan in the shoulder. He gasped but didn't scream at the sudden jolt of pain.

Blood seeped through his wound and into his shirt as he flung himself at Jace, catching him momentarily off guard. They rolled on the dirt, punches and kicks flying aimlessly. Clary sprinted over to them and pulled back her blade over her head then plunged forward, aiming between Jonathan's shoulder blades but Jonathan had seen her in his peripheral vision. With one hand he grabbed a hold of Jace's neck, strangling him, and with the other he slammed Clary in the gut causing her to be thrown against the wall. She was trained for this sort of thing so she was able to shift her body so that her head didn't smash into pieces.

"You're done for Herondale," Jonathan hissed as he used both his hands to strangle Jace. Jace thrashed in his grip.

"You know that's not my name," Jace breathed out tightly as he continued to try and move away from Jonathan. He was able to kick Jonathan in the thigh and the pain on his neck decreased.

"Oh really." Jonathan laughed and Jace gritted his teeth. "Then what is it because we've already been over this, you have no right to the Morgenstern name." Anger and hatred coiled in Jace's body and he pulled his arm back and swung at Jonathan's face when he laughed.

The hands on his neck flew off for a moment and Jace took a deep breath as he rolled Jonathan onto his back. He grabbed a hold of Jonathan's neck just as he had done to him a moment ago and tightened his grip, taking satisfaction as Jonathan's eyes bugged out.

"It's Lightwood, asshole," Jace spat and gripped his blade tightly. He pulled it back—

And was flung off Jonathan. Jace skidded across the dirt ground and scrambled up to see an angry Christopher standing in front of Jonathan. Jonathan stood up, clearly enraged with a bit of shock, and advanced towards Jace, swiping a blow to his feet. Jace fell to the ground and Jonathan skillfully kicked him in the gut. He rolled over with a grunt and Jonathan was on him before he could even sit up. He grabbed Jace by his collar and slammed him into the wall.

"Always so stupid," Jonathan tsked disapprovingly. "So infuriating." He shook his head then punched Jace in the face, drawing blood from both his lips and nose.

Stars danced across Jace's vision but through it all he was able to see Clary march towards them with her blade while Christopher followed her. His eyes widened and worry consumed him because he knew Clary couldn't kill Jonathan. She'd just end up hurting herself, and that was Christopher's plan to kill Clary.

Jace took a deep breath then grabbed Jonathan by the shoulders and twisted him. It didn't do any damage to Jonathan but Jace was able to squirm out of his grip and sprint across the cave to Clary and Christopher. When he arrived to Clary he pushed her aside just as Christopher flung himself at her. He ended up falling onto the ground but stood up quickly just as Jace tackled him.

Clary stumbled back from Jace's push and she was slightly irritated until she realized what he was doing. She started to go help Jace with Christopher but then she noticed Jocelyn still kneeling on the floor. Jonathan had his hands full with four shadowhunters so Clary raced off to her mother.

"Mom?" Clary said as she knelt beside her. Relief washed over Jocelyn at the sight of her uninjured daughter with her and away from Jonathan's clutches. "C'mon, let's go." Clary ordered and stood up, expecting her mother to follow but she continued to stay in the same position.

Confusion built in Clary's mind but was wiped out as she caught sight of the back of Jocelyn's neck. It looked familiar and with a sudden stinging realization, Clary knew what it was. A Rune of Quietude. Clary knelt back down and looked at Jocelyn's wrists to see a binding rune. The memory and feel of the rune on her neck, cutting off her vocals, and then rune on her legs and wrists, disabling them, hurt her.

Clary panicked. She had no clue how to take them off or whatever since the Angel had removed them for her. _C'mon Clary think_, she thought frantically, _you can create runes. Think! _Clary grabbed a hold of her stele and pressed it against her mother's wrist, right on top of the binding rune as the word _Remove _repeated in her mind.

Suddenly, the stele moved across Jocelyn's skin, overlapping the binding rune. First it seemed to create itself then Clary took over and she finished the rune. It glowed and looked like it was crossing out the binding rune. Suddenly, Jocelyn sagged forward in relief, released from the runes. She panted as her wrists parted themselves.

"Mom?" Clary helped her mother stand and she looked at her in absolute relief and seemed proud

"Thank you, Clary," She breathed out and held Clary close before releasing her and turning towards the chaos. Blood was everywhere and the sight was horrific. Almost as bad as the battle at Brocelind Plain. "Do you have any weapons?" Jocelyn asked and Clary took out two blades from her belt. Jocelyn thanked her and told her to be careful before they joined the chaos.

* * *

"Had enough?" Christopher grinned at Jace who was pinned on the ground, being electrocuted by Christopher's powers. Christopher sent another shock through Jace's wrists and through his body. His back arched in pain as his eyes went wide in surprise. "I think you've learned your lesson," Christopher laughed but was cut off when suddenly he was lifted and flung onto the wall.

"That wasn't necessary Christopher," Magnus said disapprovingly as he stepped forward, his palms up in front of him. Christopher grimaced as he stood up.

"Not true." Christopher challenged as he slowly proceeded to Magnus who was ready to use a knock back spell if needed. "I'm sure you agree with me that Jace does need to learn how to keep his mouth shut. A wise guy isn't he?" Magnus shrugged.

"Jace is a smart ass but he's right to be trying to kill you. Don't take it personal though."

"Thanks for your concern," Christopher voice dipped in sarcasm just as he waved his fingers and recited a spell.

Magnus had already felt the use of magic and spread his arms wide to counteract the wave of magic. The spell spilt off by the invisible wall in front of Magnus and hit the wall. Annoyed, Magnus recited a quick binding spell that froze Christopher in place. Magnus's powers were much stronger then Christopher's so it will take some time for Christopher to break out of it. Magnus raced over to Jace who was trying to stand up.

"He got you bad." Magnus said to him as he helped him get his balance. Jace looked incredibly angry and irritated.

"Where's Clary?" He demanded and Magnus pointed off to the red head fighting alongside Jocelyn. He breathed out a sigh of relief. "Good. She's safe as she can be." Magnus knew by that he meant, _at least Jonathan or Christopher doesn't have her._

Ignoring him, Jace sprinted over to Jonathan who had taken out four shadowhunters already. He seemed tired but Jace knew fighting with four shadowhunters wasn't enough to bring him down.

"Back for more little brother?" Jonathan let out a dark laugh as Jace threw himself at him. They tumbled, dust and dirt covering their bodies, in a fury of punches and kicks.

Clary glanced over at them, doing a double take before running over to them, the anger that had pushed towards Jace in her evaporated, concern and worry taking over. She raced over to him as Jonathan had him pressed on the ground. Clary struck out at him with her leg causing him to lose his grip on Jace but without a hesitation, Jonathan reached out and grabbed Clary's leg.

"Bitch," he hissed as he wrapped his hand around Clary's ankle and swung her behind him. She crashed right beside the wall, grateful she hadn't hit it directly.

"Clary!" Jocelyn exclaimed and raced to her daughter's side, kneeling down beside her. Clary coughed several times before sitting up.

"I'm alright," she croaked but Jocelyn still drew an _iratze. _The pain in her arm descended as she stood up. "We have to help Jace." Jocelyn nodded in acknowledgment and they moved forward to help him.

Luke caught sight of Jocelyn and Clary advancing towards Jonathan and he ripped apart the demon he was facing off before he flew over to his family. Clary, Jace and Jocelyn pounced on Jonathan and Luke growled before he jumped into the fray.

"Clary move!" Jace yelled in panic as Jonathan lunged for her.

She gasped as Jonathan's black eyes came closer to her then suddenly Clary was out of the way, pushed by Luke's massive wolf form. Jonathan looked at him angrily but jerked his gaze away when he saw Jocelyn run at him. She lashed out with her blade and Jonathan jumped back, the blade slicing his shirt, a stinging pain grew on his chest.

He looked at her angrily and with his magnificent speed, he reached out and grabbed a hold of Jocelyn's body, holding her in a headlock. His arms tightened around her neck and he saw Jace, Clary, Luke and Cameron, who had pulled herself away from the other chaos to help, advance towards him.

"Don't move!' Jonathan exclaimed loud enough for the whole cave to shake. They all froze as Jonathan cut off Jocelyn's breathing for a moment causing her to scream in pain. Clary and Luke flinched. "If any of you move even an inch, I'll break her neck." Clary's eyes widened in absolute shock.

"You wouldn't," Cameron said in disbelief. Jonathan let out a laugh but before he could reply, Jace spoke.

"He killed my little brother. This bastard has no boundaries," Jace's voice was without warmth or color. Clary knew he was furious inside but his face played off the anger into just annoyance.

"I had to do what I had to do," Jonathan grinned like a horrid monster perfectly fine with murdering a nine year old boy and threatening his mother. Clary felt bile rise in her throat.

"_You're disgusting,_" Clary hissed fiercely and resisted the urge to attack him. That wouldn't help anything now. Jonathan's gaze fell on her and he seemed like he just noticed her and was clearly amused.

"Little sis, foolish as ever I see," he laughed and Luke growled beside her and Jace tensed. "Killing off your loved ones without even noticing it." Clary winced as he brought up killing Jace. A wash of horror passed over her and Jace noticed her reaction.

"That was your fault. She had nothing to do with it," Jace angrily snapped, hating that Clary was feeling guilty and horrible. He didn't blame her for what had happened.

"Are you kidding me Herondale? _She _did it, not me. She's responsible for her own stupid actions," Jonathan snapped back and Jace fumed.

"Let go of her," Clary emphasized her words, trying to keep calm but still sound deadly serious. Jonathan could tell her sanity was slipping from her grasp and he decided to play on it when suddenly a voice called from behind him.

"JONATHAN!" Christopher bellowed loudly at the other end of the cave, waving for him to follow him. "Let's go," He ordered and Jonathan realized why they had to get to the Card of Sang now. The shadowhunters were winning.

He turned back to the others and gave them one last dark sinister smile before he tightened his grip on Jocelyn's throat and then in one quick strong motion, right in front of Luke and Clary, he snapped it.

* * *

None of them could process what had just happened properly. It had happened too fast and it was too unbelievable to stick in their minds. Christopher calling for Jonathan. Jonathan smiling sinisterly. The sound of Jocelyn's neck snapping. It was too much and too horrid.

Clary stared in disbelief as her dear mother's body fell limp to the floor, the color drained from her skin. Her eyes had snapped wide open in final shock when Jonathan had cut of her breathing all together. The world seem to tilt for Clary and suddenly it turned silent, just before the shrieks and grunts from the battle messed it up. Clary heard chocked sobs and it took her a while to notice they were coming from her.

She covered her mouth but they continued to escape as she raced to her mother's side along with Luke, Jace and Cameron. She fell helplessly in despair as she touched her mother's blood that was starting to drain from her body. Her face, that had once held Clary up high, spinning her around in joy with happiness when she was younger, was now pale as a sheet of paper and smeared with blood. _She c-can't die, _Clary thought desperately_, she just can't!_

Luke's emotions seem to be exactly like Clary's only different in a way. Clary was staring at her mother's crumpled body while Luke was staring at his true love's. His wolf body had fallen to a crouch beside Clary as he dipped his head to the floor, whimpering softly. Jace was stricken with shock and sorrow as he stared at Jocelyn's body, a familiar scene from when his 'father' was murdered but they didn't know if Jocelyn was dead yet.

He glanced at Clary and instantly regretted it because her expression left a crack in his heart. She was staring down at her mother in sheer terror. She looked like a banshee as she stroked her mother's hair in despair. He had the urge to jump up and comfort her but he knew he was the last person she wanted to be comforted by because of that stupid incident.

"_MAGNUS_!" Clary suddenly shrieked and all of them jumped in surprise, even Jace.

Magnus who had been fighting off demons that were attacking him and Alec, snapped his gaze towards her. He finally noticed Jocelyn's body and started off in a full sprint, using wisps of magic to ward off any creatures in front of him. He finally came to a kneel beside Clary, careful not to touch Jocelyn's blood which was pretty hard considering it was everywhere even on Clary's hands. Inquisitor Vincent followed shortly after him.

"What happened?" Magnus asked and his voice cracked. All traces of his usual laughing and smirks disappeared. Clary couldn't answer him so Cameron spoke up. Clary didn't feel that pleased that she had taken her line but in the midst of it all, she realized she really didn't care.

"Jonathan snapped her neck," Cameron whispered and Clary flinched at her words even though she knew she was going to say that. It just...It just didn't seem real until Cameron confirmed it.

"Oh my," Magnus breathed out and pressed a hand to his mouth. When he did nothing, Clary spoke up angrily.

"Aren't you going to do something! Use magic, anything, just please, _please_," her voice was full of desperation and sorrow but she didn't care. The next words came out with a small breath as a tear escaped her eyes. _"Save my mother." _At that moment Jace's heart broke all together.

The desperation, the _need_, the _pain_ in her voice was too much to bear. He fell to his knees beside her and tried to pull her close but she jerked away, staring at him with wide pained eyes that whispered _leave me alone _and Jace obeyed.

Magnus bit his lip and placed his hands just above Jocelyn's body. Small sparks appeared from his fingertips but it disappeared quickly. He tried again, his forehead creasing in concentration then he sagged in fatigue.

"What? What happened?" Clary demanded and Inquisitor Vincent placed a hand on her shoulder, attempting to calm her down. She didn't even notice the gesture but Jace had.

"I-I can't," Magnus stammered out for the first time. Everyone was out of character as a tragedy took place in front of them. "My power's drained." Clary sucked in a sharp breath as she tried to keep the tears away. She listened closely.

"Is she still alive?" Clary whispered softly and Magnus pressed his fingers against the inside of Jocelyn's wrist, checking her pulse.

"She's..." Magnus took a deep breath; the next words were the hardest words he ever said in years. "I'm sorry Clary, she's dead."

Clary burst into tears, making no attempt to keep them back. She wept loudly over her mother's body and tears fell down Luke's muzzle as he whimpered. Cameron was even crying, small tears whistling down her cheeks as she felt sympathy for Clary. She had to go through the same thing she did, seeing her mother's dead body.

Clary cried harder and harder knowing there was absolutely no way, _no way_, for her mother to come back. No Angel to grant her a wish and the Card of Sang was too far. Her mother is gone from this world. Clary managed to hold Jocelyn's hand while she cried. _She's gone_, she thought_, she's really gone. _Clary had thought her mother was dead multiple times but this was _for real_, the truth was laying in front of her. Inquisitor Vincent leaned forward and touched Jocelyn's eyelids that were perfectly still.

"_Ave atque vale_," he whispered and now even Jace had a tear in his eyes. "Hail and Farewell Jocelyn Fairchild."

* * *

****

Woah...

Did I...Did I just kill off Jocelyn?

I think I did :O

I'm SOOOOOOO SORRY for the LONG wait. My beta was REALLY busy so she couldn't beta it for a long time. Krysberms very busy nowadays so we decided I'd get a new beta even though she was really amazing. So I need to find a new beta but even if I don't I will still update. A _HUGE, LOUD, WILD, CRAZY _THANKS TO KRYSBERM FOR EVERYTHING SHE'S DONE FOR ME! SHE IS AN AMAZING BETA AND SHE HELPED FIX UP A LOT OF CHAPTERS. THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!

THANK YOU so much for your reviews! I got eight amazing reviews last chapter and I cannot say enough thanks. You guys are so amazing XD

Follow Me On Twitter as Rose Ameda. You can find the link on my profile :)

How about ten reviews this chapter? Lots of drama, I would LOVE to hear your thoughts!

REVIEW :)


	35. The Angel's Help

The sun was still out for another few hours and the battle seemed like it wasn't coming to an end anytime soon. Isabelle had avoided looking at the fallen bodies of shadow hunters and kept her eyes on the prize. To defeat Jonathan and Christopher. At the moment, they were no where to be seen along with many others. Isabelle could only see her parents fighting across from her and some other shadowhunters. Worry filled her as no one else appeared.

The demon she was facing at the moment was very tricky to deal with. It had gotten a few good shots on her and Isabelle was weakening with each minute. Maryse had jumped in and saved her a few times but she had to go and fight with Robert again. Isabelle was panting as she continued to move forward with her whip all the while glancing behind her for any other demons. It wasn't going well.

"Isabelle!" A fierce voice called that Isabelle immediately recognized as her mother's. "Are you alright?"

"Um, sort of mom," Isabelle hollered back as she danced around the demon, attempting to distract it. It's green sickening eyes stayed on her. She finally decided to dive in for her only chance to finish this when something leaped at her back. Isabelle fell forward with a cry , unable to catch her fall. She turned slightly to see a shape shifting demon sink its claws into her back, right through her leather jacket. She cried out in pain and trashed in its grasp. She was able to escape but not before another creature sprang at her but this time she couldn't fight. The fatigue in her body was overwhelming. She cried out again and fell face first against the dirt and felt sharp razor teeth sink into her shoulder. It was the worst pain she ever experienced as if getting hit by a car and being stabbed repeatedly at the same time. Icy pain flooded down her shoulder and spread through her body and she frantically realized that poison was being spread through her body. She tried to move her hands and arms but another demon had joined the one on top of her and let its own poison invade her pure blood.

* * *

Simon touched Clary's shoulder as she fell forward in a sobbing mess. He felt his own sobs escape his mouth as everyone stared in disbelief at the scene in front of them. Jace was rigid with shock beside Clary, careful not to touch her, and Magnus had left a while ago to the other group. Suddenly Vincent's head snapped up.

"Where's Cameron?" He demanded in sudden panic as he stood up from his kneeling position in front of Jocelyn. Luke's muzzle was lying on Jocelyn's stiff stomach. She felt cold and dead to the touch. No one replied to Vincent's comment but they did look around and realized Cameron was no where to be seen. Vincent looked around frantically.

"I never saw her leave," A shadowhunter said. He had brown hair tied in a ponytail behind him and looked fierce and determined even though he felt horrible inside at the sight of Jocelyn's body.

'We have to find her!" Vincent looked back at the group and realized no one was going to help him other than the Conclave. Suddenly, there was a blood curdling scream from down the cave that clearly belonged to a girl. Simon immediately realized who it was.

"Isabelle," He whispered and shot up. Everyone's head turned to the scream, even Clary looked up and froze in her sobs.

"Something's wrong," Jace stated and took out his blade instantly. Simon looked down at Clary then glanced down the cave where Isabelle was. Clary noticed and sniffled before whispering softly.

"Go Simon." She wiped her eyes and looked away from her mother's body. "Go help her."

"Are you sure?" He asked and knelt down to touch her hand. She tried to smile but her lips failed her so instead she nodded.

"I'll stay with her Simon, don't worry," Jace spoke up and Clary snapped her head towards him angrily.

"No. You can go too Jace, I don't need you here," Clary spat hurtfully and Jace went rigid with shock and pain. His jaw fell open and everything went silent except for the distant cries. Jace stared at Clary in pain and hurt as a familiar painful emotion crept into his stomach. It was the same feel as when his father died and he thought he lost everything. Finally, he was able to snap out of the painful expression.

"No, I'm staying here," he argued. He would never leave Clary's side even if she told him too because he knew she was hurting. Clary just shook her head slowly, not in the mood to fight, and stared at a wall in the cave, away from her mother's body.

"Go on Simon." Jace finally whispered and Simon nodded slowly. With one more glance at Clary, he sprinted off towards Isabelle's cry.

* * *

Cameron sprinted down the cave, her boots slapping the dirt causing puffs of dust to flew up around her. She had two blades gripped in her hands as she ran her fastest, all her years of training paying off. Her hair was tightly pulled up into a ponytail, making sure nothing fell into her face as her perfect vision stayed on Christopher's running figure.

Cameron had been standing beside Jace as Clary had been crying her eyes out when suddenly she had seen a dark figure move in the corner of her eyes. She had quickly turned her head to see Christopher running off with Jonathan deeper into the cave. Cameron glanced at Jocelyn's dead figure and everyone else's stiff position and knew no one was able to go after them. Cameron also knew that if Jonathan and Christopher got away, life would be miserable for all the shadow hunters and many would die including them. So Cameron had gulped down all her fear in her body, grabbed her weapons and sneakily sprinted off towards Jonathan and Christopher.

She picked up her speed as the figure grew distant and some worry appeared in her mind. Could she really fight off both of them? The answer was no but Vincent would probably come after her to finish the job. As long as she kept them occupied enough to get them away from the Card of Sang. After a few more minutes of running, Cameron sharply turned on a corner and froze as her eyes adjusted to the new light. When she had been running through the cave, she needed to use her witch light tied to her wrist to see in front of her better but here there were candles hanging on the cave walls. There was also a sort of blurry wall that looked like a force field on the far side of the cave and standing in front of it was Christopher alone. He was wearing black shadowhunter gear also causing his fair hair to stand out.

"Well hello there..." Christopher hesitated and pondered about her name for a moment. "Cameron isn't it?" Cameron's jaw tightened.

"Yes and you are..." She pretended to think about what she was about to call him. "Bastard isn't it?" Christopher frowned then sighed.

"I suppose I should've expected that from an immature teenager like yourself," Christopher said then shrugged. "Anyways, I already assumed you were here to stop me from getting the Card of Sang." He waved to the force field where Cameron had already guessed held the Card of Sang.

"Where's Jonathan?" Cameron asked instead of replying to his assumption. She had realized he wasn't there right when she had arrived. She quickly looked around her incase he was going to do a surprise attack.

"Don't worry, he went back to ward off any intruders," Christopher stated then frowned. "Although I'm afraid he didn't do a very good job...Unless he allowed you to come..." He muttered to himself quietly and Cameron tightened her grip on her blades. He looked over at her again as if he just realized she was standing there. "Well care to tell me why you're here unless I was right before?"

"No you were right before," Cameron shrugged calmly as if nothing in the world scared her which was pretty true. She flipped her blade in her hand and called out his name, Sanvi, before racing forward without another thought. She came at him at full speed and he moved to the side, hoping she would run by him but Cameron was much too trained to do a stupid thing like that. Her heels dug into the ground immediately and she turned on him in seconds.

"Impressive," Christopher complimented with a devious grin. Cameron pounced and slammed him against his shoulder causing him to stumble back. "I may be a villain but I still don't like hurting young girls," he frowned and continued to dodge Cameron instead of hitting her. Cameron found that as an advantage until she remembered he was half warlock. She was about to fall back to get out of his palm range but as if he had read her mind, his hands went up into a spell that knocked her back several feet. "But when it comes to hurting you or dying...Well some rules must be broken." Cameron shot up instantly and ran at him again, careful this time to stay away from his palm range. She whipped the blade at him and it caught him on his shoulder, ripping his shirt but only slightly wounding him.

"Nice throw," he commented appreciatively and grabbed the blade from the floor behind him.

"Thanks," Cameron hissed and slammed into Christopher. He threw up his hands in a spell that shocked her to the bone and she fell flat on her back.

"But it wasn't enough to stop me," he laughed and shocked her again, causing her body to shake on the floor. He let out another laugh long enough for her shadowhunter body to relax. She stood up, flipped herself behind him and hit him with her second blade across the back. He let out a cry and angrily turned around to face her. He grabbed her wrists and an electric shock raced through her.

"Let go!" She screamed and kicked him harshly in the shin. One of his hands released her and she elbowed him in the stomach, his other hand flying off her wrist. She lunged for him and grabbed his own wrists and pinned them to his back, palms facing himself.

"Go on, do a spell," She whispered in his ear and kicked him with her knee on his back. "Do a spell!" She ordered loudly and kicked his back again, hearing the crack in his spine. She released his wrists when she remembered warlocks were able to heal themselves. He fell forward in a crumpled mess and Cameron walked in front of him and pressed his palms into the dirt.

"Can't heal yourself now can you warlock?" Cameron grinned and searched for her blade in her pocket, feeling satisfied that she was able to bring Christopher down. Suddenly, the palms of his hands shook and Cameron's body skid across the dirt. Finally, her body stopped sliding and slammed into the wall where she lay motionless for a few moments. She slowly opened her eyes to see Christopher pressing his palms to his back.

"NO!" She yelled and Christopher grinned at her as blue sparks could be seen from his hands. Cameron tried to pull herself up but Christopher was already standing over her with his palms above her.

* * *

Simon sprinted, his vampire speed carrying him as if he was flying, towards the battle scene in front of him. Some demons had tried to attack him but he had quickly got rid of them. He paused for a moment and searched for Isabelle. Finally, his eyes found Maryse and Robert leaning over a body. Simon's heart clenched and a wave of panic filled him. He ran to Maryse's side and froze.

Simon fell to his knees as he stared at Isabelle's body. Her clothes were ripped with blood and some sort of black slime all over her body and her eyes were closed as if she was...As if she was dead. Her shirt was ripped to reveal some of a lacy black bra and her jeans were cut around her knees. Maryse was sobbing and Alec was holding Isabelle's hand in shock. Robert was staring at his baby girl as tears welled up in his eyes. This scene was so similar to the one Simon had just left. Two families losing a loved one and he felt both of their pain. He had lost a women who was like a mother to him and now he was about to lose his love.

"I-Is she...?" Simon couldn't finish his sentence but he had to know if she was dead yet. Alec turned his face slowly and shook his head.

"No...Not yet," he whispered and Maryse's crying grew louder when he said the words 'not yet.' Robert held her close. Magnus raced over to Alec's side and knelt down then pressed his hands to Isabelle's body but nothing happened. Alec tried a rune but got the same result as Magnus.

"She has too much demon blood in her. If we don't get help, she'll be dead soon." Alec's voice cracked in pain and Magnus put his arm over his shoulder as silent tears fell down his cheeks. "S-she's not going to make it," Alec sputtered out and looked away from his sister's body and buried his face in Magnus's chest. Magnus was staring at Isabelle's body in horror and depression. Simon touched Isabelle's other hand that was thrown over her body and a chocked sob escaped his mouth. Simon knew if he was able to cry he would but he couldn't because he was a -

Suddenly a crazy thought appeared in his mind. A thought he couldn't believe had appeared but it had and it might just work. He looked at Isabelle's family.

"I know how she can live," he whispered and all of them looked at him in surprise. Maryse's eyes widened and she grabbed his hand tightly.

"W-what? What can we do? Please help her," she pleaded. Simon was tempted to look away from Maryse's pained face because it made him feel even worse. Her eyes were rimmed red and she looked horribly torn apart. Simon was sure she wouldn't agree with his suggestion and suddenly he regretted even bringing it up.

"She can live...If you let me bite her." Simon whispered. Maryse's and Robert's eyes grew impossibly wide and their jaws fell open. Alec stared at him in absolute horror and Magnus looked like he was wondering if it was possible.

"B-bite her?" Robert stammered in shock. "As in turn her into one of the night children?" Simon nodded slowly and Maryse threw herself over Isabelle's body as if he would bite her without their permission.

"No! I won't let you!" She cried and Robert tried to pry her away from Isabelle's body that was slowly losing its heartbeat.

"Stop Maryse," Robert ordered and she looked at him in surprise. 'If it's the only way..."

"I can't lose another child Robert," Maryse sobbed as she remembered Max. "I'll die! I will die this time if I lose her!"

"I know darling but if you let Simon bite her then you won't lose her. She will still be our Isabelle," Robert tried to reason with her calmly and she cried harder.

"Is this what she would want?" Magnus spoke up and they all hesitated. Would Isabelle rather be a vampire then die? Would she want to live forever even after all her loved ones died? Simon would be the only one she would have left and Simon wouldn't have to be alone either.

"I think she would." Alec whispered and wiped his eyes. "Are you sure it will work?" Simon nodded as he remembered Carlisle's, an old vampire Simon had met one day, words '_I saved my wife when she was about to die. As long as the victim still has a heartbeat, the venom shall save them.'_

"Yes, I'm sure," Simon replied and Maryse ripped herself away from Isabelle's body slowly as if she was forcing herself to.

"Then do it," she whispered and it was Simon's turn to be surprised. Maryse buried herself into Robert's chest in tears as Simon slowly leaned down. He had never turned someone into a vampire before. Honestly, he had never even wanted to take someone's life away from them but this was vampire life or death for his loved one and he couldn't stand having another funeral adding to Jocelyn's. Especially Isabelle. Simon held Isabelle's wrist closer to his mouth and let his fangs slip out of his mouth then slowly he pressed them into her.

* * *

"We need to find Cameron," Vincent ordered in panic. "She could be anywhere." He took out his seraph blade and gestured for the Conclave to do the same.

"He's right," Clary spoke up suddenly, surprising them all. She stood up shakily and Jace reached out to steady her. She didn't notice his hand on her arm and moved toward Vincent. "We need to kill Jonathan," Clary hissed menacingly and pulled out her own blade.

"You're not fighting him," Jace argued and moved toward Clary.

"Yes I am," Clary replied without any color in her voice. She took a step forward and Jace grabbed her. She struggled against his grip.

"You'll kill yourself," he said firmly and she tried to pull herself from his arms that wound around her in a vice grip.

"Let me go Jace," She ordered and when he didn't budge, she spoke louder and harder. "He killed my mother Jace. It's time for me to end this."

"I won't let you," Jace warned and Clary elbowed him in the stomach. Jace's grip loosened and she was able to wiggle out. He looked at her in surprise.

"Don't fight me Jace. Either way I'm fighting in this battle and no one can stop me," she snapped and pulled out her stele. Clary had seen several Shadowhunters get ready for battle. They usually placed different types of runes on their bodies for important skills like strength, speed and more. She knew her runes were more powerful but she didn't know how to draw any of those runes. She had the talent to be shown runes from the Angels and she needed their help now.

Out of no where, a rune flashed before her eyes that gleamed so much that it was almost blurry. Luckily, Clary had caught sight of it. Immediately, she drew the rune against the inside of her bare wrist. It curved like an angel's wing with a halo over it and when she was finished, the rune gleamed gold. It lit the whole cave for a moment, blinding all of them except Clary, before it calmed down into just a small glow.

"What was that?" Jace demanded as he rubbed his eyes. Everyone looked at Clary for an answer.

"The Angel's help," she whispered happily then took out her blade and pressed it against the rune. The blade glowed gold for a moment then settled down so it only outlined it. "I'm ready," she finally said and looked at everyone else. The Conclave finished placing their own runes and Jace hastily did his own before he looked at her with pleading eyes, begging her not to fight.

"So am I," Vincent replied and gestured for the Conclave to follow him. "Shall we go?" He looked over at Clary for an answer and she averted her eyes away from her mother's body.

"Follow me," She ordered and with her head held high and a fierce look, she started to walk deeper into the cave.

After a few minutes of walking quickly down the cave, they finally saw a shadow pass across the walls. They all froze and suddenly, a boy appeared a few feet away from them.

"Jonathan," Clary hissed angrily and the rune on her wrist flashed. Anger filled her small body instantly. The anger in her was impossibly high as she desired to lung at him right then and there.

"Hey little sis," Jonathan smirked as he stood in a defensive stance before her. Clary's body burned with hatred as she glared at him. "Did you miss my charm?" He chuckled.

"I'll handle this Clary," Jace spoke up from beside her and stepped forward but Clary threw her hand in front of him.

"No!" She bellowed and pushed him back. "This is my job." She stepped closer to Jonathan.

"Oh how cute," Jonathan cooed with a grin. "You honestly believe _you_ can kill me?" He laughed in amusement and Jace attempted to move forward again but Clary yelled at him to stop and showed him the rune gleaming on her wrist for a spilt second. He froze in his stance and finally through all her rage, Clary found her voice.

"You're dead to me," She hissed placing as much venom as she could in those four words, hoping to make Jonathan flinch but he kept on smiling. She moved forward with her blade gripped in her hand. "You killed Max. You almost killed Jace. You're at fault for so many deaths and now you've killed my mother. _You. Are. Dead. To. Me_" Jonathan looked like he was about to reply to her angry outburst but Clary didn't give him a chance. _The Angel's help. The Angel's help. _These words repeated in her mind and the rune on her wrist flared, giving off a small golden light as Clary did her next move. She swiftly sprinted forward, faster then she thought she could, and punched Jonathan in the gut with all her might. Jace yelled her name but she didn't look back. Jonathan had been meaning to dodge her attack but it had happened too quickly, in a blink of an eye. He doubled over then quickly recovered as Clary glared at him. Jonathan straightened his composure and pulled his fist back but Clary was already out of the way, standing behind him. He whirled to face her in absolute astonishment.

"You can't kill me," He laughed and attempted to grab her but she moved away.

"You are poisoned while I am blessed. God is the Lord and creator of this world and I have been touched by his messengers. The Angels will help me rid you of this world because the good will always win." Clary glanced over at where her mother's body lay and with a crack of her heart at the memory she realized it was time to finish this. "Always," she whispered.

She pulled out the Angel's blade.

"_Afriel," _She cried out, the Angel of Protection. The blade flared like usual but this time...The blade grew brighter and brighter with a golden light that Clary fought her hardest not to wince away from. Everyone else around them didn't resist and the few demons that had tried to follow them shrieked as they cowered away. Jonathan's eyes widened as he realized what she was about to do and was about to move out of the way with his amazing speed but he was a second too late. With an impossible speed that not even Jace and Jonathan combined could conquer, Clary moved forward with her blade, letting it flow with the help of the Angels. Her hand snaked forward and stabbed Jonathan right in the chest.

A shockingly and blinding white light appeared around the blade and Clary. Blood was immediately released from the wound she had created. Jonathan's eyes widened in bewilderment and Clary knew what he was thinking, _how could his sister be able to do this? _She took satisfaction in that thought but she knew Jonathan wasn't dead. Not yet.

"You would kill your own brother?" Jonathan whispered with his last breath, mocking Jocelyn from earlier. A dark sinister smile crept upon Clary's lips and she shook her head.

"You aren't my brother." She replied smoothly because somebody like Jonathan, who took pleasure in killing little children, kissing his own sister and killing his own mother will not be recognized as the sweet Jocelyn Fairchild's son. "You are my enemy," She hissed and with everything she had left within herself, Max's and her mother's crumpled body stained behind her eyelids, Clary plunged the blade deeper into his chest, piercing Jonathan's poisoned heart that will never beat again.

* * *

**WOW! It's been so long since I've updated! I've totally lost the feel of writing about Jace and Clary! This isn't one of my best chapters and I also didn't have a beta to beta it. I forced myself to write this because it's been a long time since we've had an update and I am so sorry about that!**

**Follow me on Twitter, RoseAmeda**

**Happy Halloweeen!**

**Can reviews be my halloween treat this year? Please? :) There is only two two chapters left of this story, one of them is the epilogue, so please review before this story ends !**

**Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter and Have a great day!**

**~~Rose**


End file.
